A song to change worlds
by EonaDGM
Summary: When Nezumi sings a strange song while on the flight suddenly everything goes black. When they awake he and Shion find themselves in the world of D Gray-man. There they are not only confronted with dangerous monsters but also two boys who could be their copies. Can they through that trouble maybe become a couple? Or two?... Yullen, Nezushi
1. Two worlds

**Okay, hello everyone. I am pretty new here...**

 **This is my first fanfiction so don't be too hard.**

 **I just had this idea for quite some time. Because usually in No.6 and DGM crossovers Allen and Kanda go to No.6. I wanted to try it the other way around. I hope it's belivable.**

 **So some warnigns first.**

 **1\. English is not my native language, so no guarantee for grammar or something like this.**

 **2\. This is Shounen-Ai who doesn't like it doesn't read it. (nothing too mature here since it's T rated)**

 **3\. It's my first time writing a Story so I'm not that good yet.**

 **Thanks for giving it a try.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own No.6 or -man, but I am obliged to write that.**

 **And now the Story.**

* * *

Shion's POV

"Shion! Run!" Nezumi shouts.

Okay, this situation is not good. Really, why had these officers of No. 6 to come at this exact moment? Nezumi and I were only trying to get some information. Well, he was asking around and I was simply trying not to get too much attention. That is not that easy with hair as white as snow. But then suddenly these guards came around the corner and one of them recognized Nezumi as the criminal on the flight they made him into. What did they do here in the first place anyway? The guards normally don't come that far into the west block. So in the end it was Nezumi who got the attention on us not me. Now we're running away from the guards who want to catch us and aren't afraid to shoot at us if necessary.

Fortunately in the narrow streets and the forest we know our way much better than they do so I can hear how their shouts grow more and more distant. Not that good is that they started to shoot and Nezumi already nearly got hit. The forest we're now crossing doesn't offer that much possibility to hide, but in the city they could have injured people who had nothing to do with this.

Suddenly Nezumi falls behind and stops. When I notice I turn around immediately and I see him standing some feet behind. He leans on a tree for support and holds his head. Is he going to collapse like he did the other day? Did he get hit by a bullet? Or is it the bees? Please don't!

"Nezumi!" I run back to him shouting, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Not again…" he mumbles.

"Again what? What is it?"

"A song… I… can hear a song…"

"A song? The same as the last time you collapsed?" I ask, a bit frightened. What is happening? He can't do that now. The officers are behind.

He is quiet for a moment as if he is listening then he shakes his head, "No… It's a different one…"

Then he starts to sing and his beautiful voice fills the forest:

 **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**

(Then the boy fell asleep)

 **Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to**

(And one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire)

 **Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

(Flared up in the shape of a beloved face)

The song I have never heard before. To be precise it sounds like nothing I have heard before. But we have different problems right now. The guards are coming.

"Nezumi, we have to go! They're coming! Can you walk?" I urge him.

"It's fine! I can run!" his voice sounds a bit pressed, but like it seems he's okay.

 **Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume**

(Dreaming many thousands of dreams)

 **Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**

(Spreading across the land)

 **Umare-ochita kagayaku omae**

(Your silver grey eyes shine their light)

So we hurry on. For some reason Nezumi doesn't stop singing and for some moments I have the impression as if I can hear a piano playing to Nezumi's singing. Suddenly we're out on some kind of cliff. I didn't know there was something like this here in the west block. All in all the surroundings don't look familiar at all.

But there is no time to think about that as a bullet flies pretty close above my head. Shit! They're here! I take a further step back, but suddenly there is no ground anymore! I struggle to keep my balance. It would have worked with Nezumi's help, but he stumbles. So I loose balance! In an attempt to get back on land I grab Nezumi's to me extended hand. Unfortunately that ends just in both of us falling down off the cliff.

 **Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**

(Like stars falling down from the night sky)

 **Ikutsu inori wo**

(Even though countless of years)

 **Tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

(Turn so many prayers back to earth)

We are falling and Nezumi is still singing. Why does he do that? And we have been falling for far too long now. If I saw the height of this cliff right it could have never taken so long for us to hit the bottom.

 **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**

(I will keep praying)

 **Douka kono ko ni ai wo**

(Somehow, love for this child please)

 **Tsunaida te ni kiss wo**

(Kissing the joined hands)

And suddenly everything is bathed in white light. All I can see is white. All I can hear is Nezumi's song. His grip loosens and I loose hold of his hand. No I don't want to let go, but somehow I can't hold on. For a moment Nezumi's voice mixes with another one. Lighter as his own, probably younger, it sings the same song, but it sounds somehow sad. Then the voice disappears again and everything goes black. The light is also gone and the last thing I hear is Nezumi's voice this time accompanied by a piano. Then I lose consciousness.

* * *

Allen's POV

Bah, another mission without finding Innocence. Again just rumours. Meaning another two weeks of useless searching. Not to mention the akuma attacks. And on top of that I am on this mission again with this stupid BaKanda. Why do I always have to go with him? Lavi was also at headquarters at that time, why not with him then? I can't count anymore how many fights we had in this two weeks. And that we didn't find any Innocence doesn't make his mood better. In fact he is worse than ever. Man, that guy seriously needs some lessons on how to control his anger.

It would be nice if he would just smile once in a while…

Anyway, back to the main problem. Where the heck am I? It seems like I'm lost… Again… Just great! I was supposed to meet Kanda in front of our inn, something about half an hour ago. He will be angry again. Even greater, as if he wasn't enough before.

Suddenly I hear a voice singing. Wait! That's the 14th song! I don't recognize the voice, I have never heard it before. It's not the 14th voice and there is no piano either and I'm not playing right now.

For a moment I unconsciously join in to the song and my voice mixes with the lower voice who is singing it. A beautiful voice. But I stop as I see a shine of white light appear in the sky. As fast as it has appeared it disappears again and the voice also fades.

Well that was a bit weird, but regarding all I have seen nothing special. I'll check that later in the ark. And I hope Kanda has seen or heard it too maybe he knows something more.

Oh yeah, I have to find him and the inn now or I risk being stabbed with Mugen.

* * *

Kanda's POV

Geez, where the hell is this idiot? Our meeting time was over half an hour ago! Is it too difficult for him to go from the responsible's house to our inn, while I went to phone the order? I bet he's lost again. Can't even find a simple way, that stupid beansprout.

Why do have to go on mission with him? I can do something like that on my own. And there wasn't any Innocence either. Man my mood just gets better every minute. And if moyashi doesn't show up here soon I will have to slice something (preferably him).

Well I hope nothing has happened to him. He went ahead and the city isn't that big, is it now? I think I will go looking for him. – Don't misunderstand me, I am not worried or anything, no for sure not about the moyashi, I just want to finish this mission and get back to headquarters that's all. And if something happened to him (other than being lost for the thousandth time), that would mean a lot more trouble to me.

So on we go, let's find this idiot so we can go back.

Huh, was that a wave of white light? Oh geez, not another thing. And that sound, no song, I have heard it before. But where? Dammit it's too blurry…

Well doesn't matter too much, does it? I have got other problems now.

"Baka moyashi" I curse under my breath and wander off to start searching.

* * *

 **Okay, thank you a lot for reading. I hope you liked it.**

 **I'm trying to make the following chapters longer.**

 **Tipps and rewiews would be great.**


	2. First encounter

**Hello again, thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Okay, something about the time line.**

 **For No. 6 there is no special time, it's simply before the whole conrrection facility thing.**

 **For DGM it's after the destruction of the HQ, but I am leaving out this whole Link-thing because he would get in the way. Also Kanda isn't as angry at Allen as he is in the manga.**

 **On top of that I want to say sorry if they are too OOC (in the whole Story; especially Kanda) I am not too experienced yet.**

 **What is in the brackets is the character's thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't neither of them or DGM probably wouldn't be on hiatsu anymore.**

 **Now enough talking; the second chapter of 'A song to Change worlds':**

* * *

Nezumi's POV

The first thing I notice after my black out is that I'm lying on a hard ground and I can hear slight noises of people rushing around. A city? Well I'm gonna figure that out later. First things first. Am I injured somewhere? No, that at least seems to be not the case. Well, I have got a bloody headache, but that's all that is to it. Okay, next step, check the surroundings.

As I open my eyes I see that I'm lying in the dark corner of a street. Not many people here. Seems to be a small city. Talking of the city… I have never seen something like the houses here. There are no such buildings in the west block, they are in a far worse state there, and for No. 6 or any other of the big city they look by far not modern enough. They look really like they are from somewhere centuries ago. Looks pretty nice actually. I like it because it reminds me of a very good theatre set. A woman walks by and her clothes fit the surroundings perfectly. Okay, it's seriously getting weird now! Either I'm on the set of some kind of film (don't believe that, they aren't shooting such films and I would have gotten arrested by now) or I have seriously been transferred into another century (even less believable). Well there is still the possibility of this being a dream, but my headache proves me differently.

Suddenly a thought flashes through my mind: Shion! Where is he? And everything from before my black out flashes back to my mind. The guards. The forest. The cliff. The fall. And that bloody song. Unconsciously I repeat the first line of it:

 **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**

(Then the boy fell asleep)

The last time a heard a song in my head it was a different one. This one is absolutely unfamiliar and I know a lot of songs. My last memory is this song and that I lose hold of Shion's hand. I have to find Shion! He isn't able to defend himself. So I have to go searching for him. Who knows where he landed after that light and the following darkness. No time to waver over my own situation I have to find him! I hope he is at least in the same city. The city doesn't seem so big but searching it whole will take some time nonetheless. Let's get it started!

I have been walking around this city for quite some time now and no sign of Shion. Hm, the city is bigger than expected. Most of the people I have been meeting gave me weird looks. I can't really blame them though. I stand out pretty much with my style of clothing. They all wear something like centuries ago so my modern clothing looks a bit out of place.

I sigh but when I turn around the next corner I see a familiar head of white hair (looks a bit different, yes, but could be from the fall). I finally found Shion, no one else has such white hair. But I notice that he is not wearing his read coat he had when we ran away from the officers. He has now got a long black coat that reaches nearly over his knees. Despite that I can only see heavy boots underneath and a high collar with a red rim at his neck. And when did he start wearing gloves? Doesn't matter the hair gives it away and I can see a mark on his left cheek.

"Shion!" I shout.

But for some reason he doesn't react. Is he mad at me? I walk fast to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shion? Something wrong? Why are you ignoring me?"

He turns around looking somehow surprised and when I look at his face I am met with two startled, wide, grey eyes. Wait! Grey eyes? Shion's eyes are red! Now I understand why he didn't react. That is not Shion. His hair is really similar to Shion's but the mark he has on his cheek is of a darker pink, more red than pink, and goes from a pentagram on his forehead covered by his hair in a line down until near to his chin with another line crossing it. Under the long coat I have noticed before, which has a strange cross on it, he wears something that reminds me of an old military uniform. A black jacket with a red rims of the fabric and a lot of silver attachments on it. Underneath he wears black trousers and strong boots covering his whole shins. He is definitely not Shion. You can mistake him at the first sight but he looks far more like a warrior than Shion does. I can see it in his eyes. He looks like he's been through a lot already. But how did he get this hair colour? Is he another survivor of the bees? Are they here as well? He looks at me with surprise, but recovers fast and puts some sort of polite (although fake, I think) smile on.

"I am sorry. But I don't know who you are. Can I help you somehow?" he asks politely.

I retreat my hand and shake my head. "No, I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

He laughs a bit, "No problem. That just doesn't happen to me very often. You don't usually get mistaken with this hair." He eyes my clothing a bit but seems not very disturbed by it.

"You're not from here, are you?" he asks, looking a bit disappointed.

"No, I'm not. Why?" I ask, not really wanting to talk now. I would rather continue searching.

He scratches his head sheepishly. "Well, I am kind of… ah… lost and I have to find the inn where my… friend… and I are staying." he says with a look I can't identify.

"No I'm sorry." I say short and turn around to walk away. Damn I hate this city!

I can feel his look on my back and when I turn to look at him, his expression is somehow sad but also irritated. Then he shrugs, turns and leaves.

Weird, but back to the main task of finding Shion (the right one this time and not some look-alike) and probably find out something about this city and how we can get back to the west block.

* * *

Kanda's POV

Where did that stupid beansprout vanish to? Damn it I have been looking around for far too long.

Then I suddenly spot white hair in the middle of a street looking around. Found him! Wait, why did he change from his exorcist coat? He is wearing a red coat now, dark trousers and brown shoes. Weird, well doesn't matter. I found him so we can go.

"Oi, baka moyashi! Where were you?" I shout, "Can that horrible sense of direction of yours not even find a simple inn?"

When he turns around I gasp. That's not Allen! Great, another moyashi appeared, as if one wasn't bad enough.

* * *

Shion's POV

I woke up a quarter of an hour ago finding myself in an odd (better old) looking town. I have no idea where I am or what is happening here. But I know I have to find Nezumi. He has to be somewhere around here as well. So I get up and start walking around.

And now as I'm walking down another empty street I suddenly hear a shout. "Oi, baka moyashi! Where were you? Can that horrible sense of direction of yours not even find a simple inn?"

The voice is low but it's not Nezumi. What he says is also strange. Moyashi? Beansprout? Why is he looking for a beansprout?

When I turn around surprised, I see someone who looks a bit like Nezumi on the first look though, but he isn't. He has the same hard facial features, but his eyes are darker nearly completely black with a hard glance in them, despite there is something in the back I can't quite make out. His hair is far longer than Nezumi's and has a bluish-black colour. Like Nezumi he wears in it a high ponytail but it falls far over his back and also frames his face until his chest. He is wearing a completely black coat with some Symbol on his chest that reaches his ankles over another one with red frames and silver attachments. It has a slit at the front so he can move easily in it despite it's length. On the belt around his hip hangs something that looks like a long sword. A sword? In No. 6 no one is allowed to carry something like that. Where am I?

He looks angry but also surprised when he sees my face like he expected someone else.

"Che." He scoffs and mutters something under his breath.

"I am sorry are you looking for something?" I ask politely at first but then my curiosity takes over "Why are you looking for a beansprout? Do you want to start a garden?"

He looks at me with bewilderment.

"Che. Idiot." He scoffs again, "I am just looking for that white haired baka. He got fucking lost again I guess."

 _'Unfriendly guy.'_ I think, but ask nonetheless "But why did you say 'beansprout' then?"

He turns to me and growls. Okay, he is seriously angry now.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" he asks through gritted teeth and starts walking towards me.

I try not to back away and smile at him in a polite and soothing manner (at least I hope; he is worse than Nezumi on one of his bad days). Unfortunately it seems that it doesn't work, it looks like it even has the opposite effect. Either he has got a really bad day or he is just a very, very unpleasant person.

Whatever the reason is, he now grabs my collar and hisses at me. "Oi, what is that grin supposed to mean? Do you want to get stabbed with Mugen or what?"

Okay, not good. Despite the fact I have no idea what a 'Mugen' is, being stabbed never sounds pleasant. I somehow have to get out of here. I try to get free but with no success. No matter how hard I struggle, he really is strong. I guess he is experienced in fighting and could even beat Nezumi.

"I… I am s-sorry… I…" I stutter not really knowing what to do.

"Get your hands immediately off him!" I suddenly hear a shout.

I recognize the voice immediately.

"Nezumi!" I shout relieved.

He is here! He is fine! And he will save me! I hope he can beat this guy! But it seems that a fight isn't necessary as the long haired man lets go of my collar and sets me free. Nezumi is now at my side and I step back.

The other one scoffs and says "So this moyashi belongs to you. You should look after him better. Or can a stupid rat not even keep an eye on his boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Nezumi turns red at this statement and I blush a little as well.

If I am completely honest with myself I would really like it if this were right but Nezumi does think differently (I guess he does, I am not good with feelings).

But I have to stop daydreaming about this as Nezumi suddenly pulls his knife out, still red of embarrassment. He points it at the other man's throat. Before he can even look he has a blade at his own neck. The sword I have seen before.

"Stop it! You will hurt someone!" I shout but none of them seems to listen to me.

"Nezumi! Drop your knife!" I start a new try.

"But he insulted me!" he answers angrily.

Okay, that means being my boyfriend is an insult to him. Great! Whatever, not the problem right now because I have to stop them before they kill each other.

The other man shoots back with "Can't even handle the truth, stupid rat?"

But I am stopped of another attempt of calming the conflict as I hear a different voice from the other end of the street.

"There you are Kanda! I… Eh… What…?"

I turn around (Nezumi and the other guy don't seem to really care; being caught in their own world of fighting) and…

have the feeling of staring into a mirror.

* * *

Allen's POV

More time has passed since my encounter with that strange guy. On the first look I nearly mistook him for Kanda with shorter hair of course (would be a pity because of his beautiful long hair) having nearly the same hairdo. But his eyes were grey not as dark as Kanda's but with a hard glare as well, in his case being also filled with worry. His clothes looked slightly… out of time. Neither his boots nor his trousers nor his black leather jacket looked like anything I have ever seen. He called me 'Shion' and seemed to be looking for someone, I guess this Shion.

Is Kanda also looking for me? I have been lost for quite some time now. Why am I even thinking about that bastard? That reminds me I have to find him or I will feel the consequences.

At this thought I hear angered voices from a street left to me. I recognize Kanda's angry tone saying something about a rat.

I turn round the corner shouting "There you are Kanda! I…"

But I am interrupted at the sight and it stumble over my words only being able to say "Eh… What…?"

The sight itself is unbelievable. There is Kanda holding his sword at the throat of another man who stands with the back to me, but from what I can see it's the guy from earlier who also threatens him with a knife (much shorter knife; must be crazy to challenge Mugen with that). They seem so identical that it's nearly hilarious if they weren't about to kill each other. They even have the same angry scowl on their face. The most irritating thing though is the third person standing beside the other guy, apparently trying to soothe the conflict. When he faces me he looks shocked and I do too. His hair is as white as mine and there is a pink mark on his left cheek as well. Regarding the similarities between me and him and Kanda and the guy from earlier I have the strange feeling like having walked into some kind of mirror.

I slowly approach them always keeping an eye on Kanda. Fortunately he doesn't shout at me for being lost (seems like he was looking for me). It appears that he is so in the fight with the other raven haired that he doesn't even notice me.

"Ahem… I am sorry… But who are you?" I ask the other white haired, who looks still completely stunned, cautiously eyeing the conflict between the two taller males. It seems like they have settled for threatening each other with their weapons and glaring so they won't kill each other soon and there is a short time to explain some things with the other sane person here (I hope so).

He looks at me and seems to think what to make out of the situation. After a moment of silence he answers:

"My name is Shion and this" he points at the man I met before, "is Nezumi. We… sort of landed here and don't really know where we are. Could you tell us where this is?"

 _'Nezumi? Is that what Kanda meant with 'rat' earlier? And this seems to be the person he was looking for. No wonder he mistook me for him.'_ I think and answer, "Well my name is Allen Walker and this is Yuu Kanda and we are here in the town of Rimes in France."

"Then… Nice to meet you Allen. But… You mean the old country of France? How is that possible?" He looks irritated as if that is something that goes beyond his mind.

"What do y…" But before we continue the conversation we're interrupted by a loud grunt from the two fighters. I make a face, point at the direction of the two and say, "We better stop them before they start the bloodshed! We can continue later!"

He grins a bit and nods.

"Nezumi! It's enough now! Put down your knife! Now!" he then shouts at the other raven.

"Same for you BaKanda! Put your sword away! Stop threatening people on the street!" I join and hit Kanda on the back of his head.

"But he…" both shout in unison at me and Shion, but are cut off as I scoff, "Stop it, this is childish!"

"He is right!" Shion says and pulls Nezumi to his side who just growls but stays silent and obeys.

Unfortunately Kanda isn't as easy to calm down.

"What do you think you are doing, moyashi?" he growls.

"It's Allen! And I'm just stopping you from acting stupid, BaKanda!"

"The only one who is acting stupid is you! Well nothing more to expect from a moyashi, is there?"

"What? You are one who always acts without thinking first and…"

"Ahem… Excuse me…" Shion interrupts with a slightly frightened voice. Nezumi just stands beside him and smirks somehow amused.

"I'm sorry." I turn to him ignoring Kanda, who scowls in silence.

"Yeah, back to the main problem. You said we are in France. But this country doesn't exist anymore." Shion tilts his head looking a bit confused.

"What do you bloody mean? Obviously it still exists, idiot! We are fucking there, moron!" Kanda hisses. Seems he is in one of the worst moods I have ever seen on him.

"Kanda stop insulting people like that!" I scold him hoping he isn't going to kill me now.

"Che, baka moyashi!" he scoffs and to my surprise grabs my wrist. "We're going! I don't want to deal with these idiots anymore! I have had enough of this shit! We have to get back to HQ!"

"I'm sorry. He is just in a bad mood today." I say over my shoulders to the other two as Kanda drags me off.

* * *

 **Well, thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.**

 **Don't worry, they will see each other again.**

 **And thank you at DeeRoseWalker and OtakuShipping for the encouragement.**

 **Tipps and Reviews are still appreciated.**

 **And I am sorry but I don't think the third chapter will follow as soon as this one did.**


	3. Attack to start

**Hello everyone**

 **The story is making good progress (on my home computer)**

 **I don't have a beta. I am rereading it myself. So sorry for the things I overlook.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own neither DGM nor No.6; I am waiting for the plot to continue just like you do (No.6 isn't yet completely out wher I am from)**

* * *

Shion's POV

Nezumi and I stand there a bit dumbfounded while Kanda pulls Allen away. For some time no one of us says a word. We just stare at the corner they disappeared around.

"Well… That was a bit strange…" Nezumi then says.

"Yeah, but Allen seemed nice, don't you think?" I turn to look at him.

"Tss. Maybe, but I don't like this other guy at all!" he answers angry.

"Kanda" I correct him, "Do you think Allen is also a survivor of the bees?"

"Don't know. You should have asked him when you had the time." he shrugs and I pout.

"But do you believe what he said? That we are in France? This country should have been destroyed many years ago." he continues.

"He didn't seem to be lying. And regarding that our surroundings also look quiet… ancient couldn't it be actually possible that we were somehow transported through time? I mean how we arrived here wasn't normal either because usually we should have died falling off that cliff."

But Nezumi simply smacks my head as a response, "How much of an airhead can you be? Something like that, traveling through time, is completely impossible! Now stop daydreaming, so we can go and start looking for a way to get back."

 _'_ _Bah! Why doesn't he believe me? Everything seems to be pointing to that solution! Too stubborn to see like always!'_ Nonetheless I stay quiet. He smiles a bit, ruffles my hair and says, "So let's go okay?"

After some minutes of walking we haven't met anyone yet and stop in a narrow lane looking around.

Suddenly Nezumi turns and as I follow I see a woman standing at the end of the street staring at us.

"Look Nezumi! There is someone who can help us." I wave at the woman, "Excuse me, miss."

But as I start walking towards her, Nezumi suddenly grabs my arm and stops me. As I look at him I notice that he has a hard face on. I know he only looks like that if he senses danger approaching. But from where? I can see nothing else but the woman and he can't mean her, can he? I get my answer as he growls, "Shion, stay back! Don't get any closer to her!"

"But why?" She doesn't look dangerous at all.

He shakes his head, "I don't know, but something is wrong with her."

Before I can question back, the woman starts to talk but her voice sounds weird. Somehow mechanical. "You…" she points at me, "Cursed… him… A…"

Cursed? Me? What does she mean by that? I don't have that much bad luck to be considered cursed. And what is cursed even supposed to be?

But I don't get to question neither does she finish her sentence. She buckles forward and something comes out of her back. No, it doesn't come out she transforms into it! Into… What the hell is that?! It looks a bit like a huge ball of… trash. It has a weird mask on the front and is somehow linked to the floor with some kind of cables. But the most frightening part are the dozens of huge canons it is pointing at us. That is the strangest and most dangerous looking thing I have ever seen! Even the machines of No. 6 seem small compared with that!

"W-What is t-that?" Even Nezumi sounds absolutely shocked.

But we don't have time to talk as the thing shoots a bullet at us. Nezumi shoves me aside and the hit misses. I fall onto the ground and he jumps at the thing. He cuts deep with his knife and kicks it into the next building. ' _Got it!'_ I think. Well, big miscalculation! As it comes back out of the smoke there is no harm done at all. I see Nezumi gulp and he backs down. No! This thing is gonna kill him! Kill us both! I am absolutely frozen as more of these things appear, some of them having something like a human shaped form. Okay, at least more humanlike than the first of them. I am frightened to the core!

But suddenly there is a flash of white followed by a black one and some of the 'things' explode and disappear. A voice I recognize shouts:

"Get cover!"

I am relieved. They can help. (At least I hope so! Otherwise there will be even more deaths!)

"Allen!" I cry.

* * *

Allen's POV

Why did Kanda drag me off like that? What the hell is wrong with him? Did he get so riled up in the fight with Nezumi? Geez, this guy is impossible to understand! I wish I could…

"Kanda! You can let go of me now!" I whine (it bloody hurts; he has a strong grip).

"Che. To get you lost again? Surely not! I don't wanna go through that fucking trouble another time!" he growls at me, "We are going back now! Call your stupid gate or whatever so we can leave here, moyashi!"

"It's Allen! And you know that there is already a gate in the church we just have to get there!"

"Che, baka moyashi!" he grumbles again and I only roll my eyes.

As we arrive in front of the church gates he releases me and stops. We have to wait for the priest to come out. He mumbles something under his breath that sounds like: "I have had enough trouble for one day!" I sigh but before I can talk to him suddenly my left eye activates itself.

"Kanda! Akuma!" I shout.

He snaps out of his mumbling and turns to me.

"Where? How many?" he questions.

"One… No, wait more! Around ten of them; 4 level 2 and some level 1! Some streets south from here!"

"Got it! Hurry up and lead the way!" he replies, being the professional. I like it how he can at least in such situations ignore our personal problems and concentrate on defeating the akuma. The bad thing is his mood when there are no enemies. Well you could say no enemies… but me.

I run along the streets with Kanda on my heels activating Crown Clown on the way and the white cloak envelopes me. I see Kanda activating Mugen when we turn around the last corner. As I look at the street I am surprised that there are these two men from earlier, Nezumi and Shion. The white head is sitting on the floor with akumas approaching him. He apparently is frozen with fear. The other one backs away from the rest of the machines holding his knife. He seems ready to fight but I can see his fear.

"Get cover!" I shout as I storm towards the enemies.

Kanda and I unleash our first attack as we run past the two, killing some of the level 1s.

I hear Shion yell "Allen!"

The akuma are no real problem for us two as there are only level 1 and 2. After some minutes of fighting (I should say slashing) they are all defeated. I land next to Kanda and for a moment we look at each other as if to check if everything is okay. I nod and he mutters a "Che" and sheaths Mugen.

When I turn around I see Nezumi standing not far away looking at us with a mixture of shock and astonishment. Shion is further behind at the moment getting back on his feet. He looks also still frightened but at the same time… curios (sparkling with curiosity and delight would be more fitting).

But it's Nezumi who speaks first, "W-What was t-that?" His voice is slightly shaking.

As Kanda only looks away with an angry scowl I start to explain:

"These were akuma. Living machines created by the Millennium Earl to kill humans. They are our enemies and we as exorcists have to defeat them. Which leads to a question: Why did they attack especially you? And in such a great number?"

"Akuma? Living machines? Millennium Earl?" Nezumi looks shocked.

But he is cut off by Shion who has now reached us:

"Wow that was awesome! How did you defeat them? What was that white coat you had? Where did they come from? What are they made of? Can you explain that?" he asks with sparkling eyes.

Nezumi sighs, regains his composure and slaps the other lightly on the head. "Stop it Shion. That wasn't cool. I know you don't have any sense for that but these creatures were incredibly dangerous. Nonetheless I would be interested in the answers to these questions as well." He turns to me.

"Well…" I scratch my head and look over to Kanda for help but he just looks at the two with a frown and says nothing. "I promise to answer your questions if you answer mine. Why did they attack you? Did they say anything to you?"

It is Shion who answers me:

"The first one of these things that appeared called me 'cursed'. And about 'him'…" he seems to try to remember.

Cursed? They didn't attack them because they mistook Shion for me like Nezumi did, did they? I look at Kanda who appears to be thinking the same.

"You don't think they did it because…" he trails off.

I nod, "I think they did. But why? Does the Millennium Earl want me dead so badly?"

"Well, I would, if you stole something that important, like the ark, moyashi." he shrugs.

"It's Allen! But you're right. But that also means we can't leave them here! They will die if any more attacks occur. We have to take them back to HQ with us."

"Che. Yeah…" he mutters as an approval followed by some Japanese curses.

Geez, could someone stop him from doing that. If he would be nicer and not be cursing the whole time he would be such a great friend… Okay, he would have to get some of his bad mood away but I know that he can be nice sometimes and when he is…

But my train of thought is interrupted by Shion's polite voice asking:

"Excuse me… But could you please share the information with us?"

"Yeah, it's about time, if you know why these things attack. That was bloody dangerous." Nezumi growls with an annoyed tone that even matches Kanda's.

"Nezumi! Stay polite, will you! They are not Inukashi so you have to treat them better."

"Che" (No, that was Nezumi not Kanda. They can even scoff the same!)

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I say. As Kanda turns away it's again on me to explain.

"Well as I already said these were akuma. Machines who kill humans to evolve. They are made out of dark matter and their bullets, made out of their blood, contain a dangerous virus which can kill you if it only scratches you. As you may have noticed normal weapons have no effect on them and the only thing that can harm them is Innocence. That's a substance that can be transformed into weapons which special persons, called accommodators, can use to defeat the akuma. Kanda and I are accommodators and because of that we are exorcists. We kill the akuma and fight against the Millennium Earl, who controls them, and his followers, the Noahs. The Earl wants to wipe out humankind and the organisation we are from, the Black Order, does everything to stop him."

I stop for a moment to let them process what I just said. They look absolutely overwhelmed. But while Nezumi seems sceptical (can't really blame him for that) Shion seems to be even more interested and absorbs every piece of information hungrily (that's not what I expected; damn that reminds me I am hungry as well). To fill Shion's need for information I continue:

"As for your other questions: That white coat is my Innocence, Crown Clown, which lies in my left arm and builds that white coat when it's activated. And why they attacked you… Well we think it's because they mistook Shion for me because of his white hair. That would explain why they said cursed. And, yeah, the Earl wants me dead since I… ahem… kind of stole something very important from him."

"Che, so you admit you stole it then." Kanda smirks.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know that! I didn't even know what I was doing! And by the way I saved your life with it, you idiot!" (Despite the fact I have to admit I was really happy when he wasn't dead)

"Ahem… Sorry… But what did they mean by 'cursed'?" I hear Shion ask again.

"Well the reason for my white hair is a curse so that's kind of a signature to recognize me and… Wait, you mean you don't have a curse? But why is your hair white then?" Now I'm confused.

"No, I'm not cursed. I was infected by a parasitic bee. The bee normally kills you by letting your body age until death in one moment. I somehow survived but I got the white hair, the red eyes and that pink scar that goes around my body." he replies, "Nezumi saved me" he adds after a look at his companion.

"Parasitic bees? What the heck are you talking about? There is no such thing here, you idiots!" Kanda scoffs.

"Well maybe you are too ignorant to the rest of the world that you haven't even noticed something like that!" Nezumi shoots back at him.

Shion and I sigh. Not again!

But before they can start another fight I interrupt by asking, "Where did that occur?" and add "Maybe the Order wasn't yet informed about that." at Kanda who quiets but still glares at Nezumi.

"No. 6" Shion replies because Nezumi returns the glare at Kanda.

That answer even rips Kanda out of his staring. I look at him but he shakes his head.

"No. 6? I have never heard of that. Where is that?" I ask.

"How can you not have heard of that corrupted…" Nezumi begins an angry tirade.

But is abruptly cut off by Shion as he angrily says:

"Stop that Nezumi! Maybe…"

He trails of but then turns to us and asks politely: "Sorry, but which century do we have?"

"The 19th of course!" is Kanda's irritated reply.

"I knew it!" Shion basically jumps out of delight startling all three of us. "I knew it! We travelled to a different century!"

Nezumi stares at him dumbfounded (the expression is thousands worth).

Kanda and I are also surprised. "A different century?"

"Yeah, where we live it's the 21th century!" Shion replies, still overly happy.

"But that's…" Kanda starts but I stop him.

"Come on! It's not that much weirder than the ark, is it now?"

He actually quiets with that (well if I don't count another row of undecipherable words, probably curses).

I turn to the other two to tell them how we are going to proceed from here on. The sight is quiet funny and I can't suppress a chuckle. Shion is practically glowing out of delight and Nezumi looks like he had received the biggest shock in his life, his gaze turning from Shion to us to the scenery around and back to Shion.

"As far as I can see that's another reason to take you with us back to the headquarters of the Black Order. At first we don't want any more akuma attack you since you can't defend yourself against them and we might also find out how you got here and how you can go back with the help of the scientist there. You want that too, don't you?"

Nezumi nods absent minded and Shion seems to be wavering between yes and no.

Kanda 'che's again and turns around heading for the church with the portal in it. I motion Shion and Nezumi to follow us as I walk after Kanda. We don't talk on the way because Kanda scowls, Nezumi looks still shocked and Shion is too occupied by looking around and observing the scenery. I sigh. That's gonna be fun (Yeah, sure).

As we reach the church the priest stands in front of it, looking a bit worried, but his face lights up as we approach.

"There you are, exorcists! I was a bit concerned because you are late!"

I scratch my head. "Yeah, I'm sorry. We met some… problems."

"Who are they?" he asks then pointing at Nezumi and Shion as we reach him.

"They are with us. They need to come back to headquarters with us." I answer.

The two keep quiet. At first the priest looks sceptical but as Kanda, being the other exorcist, also nods, as if to say it's correct, the cleric sighs and accepts to let us all four in. I wonder if Kanda looks more respectable than I do. Did the priest not believe me? I mean Kanda is only three years older than me. Does he look that better to trust? Unfair! Just because he's taller and looks more manly than I do. Yeah, I kinda envy him for that.

As we pass through the main gate I hear Nezumi gasp and from Shion something that sounds like a mixture of a delighted squeal and a gasp. I really start to question the boy's look on the world (sanity?).

"What's that?" I expected this question.

"It's the entrance to the ark. Some kind of… transport service we use at the order. You enter at one place and when you step out of it you can be at any place you want if there is an already established connection."

"Wow!" Shion, who else! Nezumi only rolls his eyes and Kanda scoffs.

We enter and I hear another gasp. Kanda next to me starts to look seriously annoyed now. I hope he doesn't snap until we reach headquarters.

"Why does it look like that? Where did you get it from?" Shion's questions start again.

"No one knows why it looks like a town. And well got it… Good question!" I say not wanting to tell the truth about the 14th and all, because they really don't need to know that.

"But…" Shion starts to be immediately cut off by Nezumi slapping the back of his head.

"Enough now! Your permanent questioning is nerve-racking! Do you ever stop?"

Shion pouts at Nezumi as he looks away again. Kanda smirks and turns to me to say:

"Well as much as I don't like that rat, this time he's right. But he seems to have loaded himself with quiet some mess there. I am looking forward to how this fool will react to the Order. The rat will have quiet some trouble controlling the boy!"

For some reason I can't stop myself from chuckling at his comment. Well he could have said it more nicely but it's funny nonetheless I think. As I look down to hide my laughter I fail to see the slight smile that appears on his face (okay the hint of a smile but for Kanda it's as much worth as a complete one) and it's a real smile no smirk like normally.

Shion has now reached us and we walk through the gat into the HQ. As we step out of the door I see Linali and River standing some feet away being the only ones there. As we pass the guards they give us a weird look maybe because of the newcomers (or the similarity).

When Linali and River see us they freeze as well and look at us with incredible faces.

* * *

 **And that's the third chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Some Reviews would be great. I also answer questions as far as I can.**

 **By the way if get reviews or anything I will update sooner. Otherwise I am aiming for a one-week-circle. One chapter every Weekend.**

 **Just one question from me: I heard a rumor there is a new chapter of DGM is coming out.**

 **Is that true? And if yes where can you read it?**

 **I would be very grateful for answers, thank you.**


	4. Arrival at the Order

**Hello again**

 **the fourth chapter I am uploading**

 **And they finally arrive at the Order. One of the reasons why I wanted to do it this way round, because I wanted to see the Order people's reactions to Shion and Nezumi (especially Lavi).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither No.6 nor DGM obviously**

 **Now on to the story:**

* * *

Third person POV

Linali and River are the only ones standing in the hall where the gate of the ark is (except of the guards of the gate of course). The girl is asking the scientist some details about the mission she is going to go on. She also wonders why Allen and Kanda who should have arrived about an hour ago are not here yet.

But then she hears noises, footsteps from the direction of the ark and thinks, _'There they are! Late as always. I bet they bickered and lost trace of the time because of that.'_

But as she looks at the gate she stops. She can't believe what she is seeing.

"Oh dear lord… I think I'm seeing double!" she says stunned.

"What?" a very tired River looks up from his papers and turns as she points at the ark gate. His jaw drops.

"I really believe I need more sleep!" he mumbles taking in the sight.

"No, you don't. I am seeing it too!" Linali answers dumbstruck.

They both look with widened eyes at the two white haired boys with marks on their left cheeks followed by two scowling ravens with long hair in a high ponytail (okay, difference in hair length but that doesn't matter).

When Allen and the others approach the shocked pair he smiles sheepishly with Shion next to him gazing around with wide interested eyes. Kanda follows him a bit unwillingly having a similar angry face to Nezumi who doesn't trust this strange place at all.

As they arrive and Allen greets them with his usual politeness: "Good to see you again, Linali, River."

Linali is the first to talk: "Yeah… Eh… What… You…?" (well, tries to talk; stutter would be a better word but she is so caught by the sight of two times Allen and Kanda and especially next to each other and not fighting, by the way)

It's River who manages a complete sentence:

"Allen, who… who are they?"

The boy scratches his head again.

"Well… You see… Their names are Shion and Nezumi. We met them on the mission. They say they are from the future and they were attacked by an akuma who mistook Shion for me. So we thought it would be safer for them here. And maybe you can find a way to get them back to wherever they come from."

"Ah, yes… Okay. We should first go to chief Komui. He could know something." he says but thinks as well _'And he will be delighted! That's something he could have done!'_

As they head for the office Linali recovers her voice and asks Allen:

"Where did you find these two? What did you and Kanda do?"

"Eh! We did nothing! We met them in Rimes on a coincidence." Allen replies irritated (though a bit red on the cheeks) while Kanda merely scoffs.

"But-But they look really like you two!"

"Yeah I know. You can imagine our surprise when we first saw them. We even mistook us for one of the other."

"And they are really from the future?"

"They say they're from the 21th century." Allen answers rubbing his temples. Shion had already been questioning non-stop before and now Linali is as well. He really has enough of questions for today. He is hungry and wants a rest. Lucky for him he gets help from an unexpected side.

"Che. Could you probably shut up for a moment? This second moyashi has already been asking questions since we met him. I can't take any more of that so shut up!" Kanda growls from behind.

Allen glances at Kanda for a moment but doesn't say anything. Linali pouts but keeps quiet for the rest of the walk.

When they arrive and enter the chief's office he surprisingly is awake (rare occasion he must have just come from one of his weird experiments). He can't see them as they go through the door because of the stacks of paper on his desk in front of him. Shion and Nezumi are shocked by the amount of chaos that this office houses. Papers are lying all over the floor and floating around. Huge stacks of them on the desk, all work that needs to be done. Allen and River just sigh in unison and Kanda rolls his eyes.

As Komui comes around the table his usual mug in the hand and sees them he freezes and shouts:

"Oh, no! Allen! Kanda! Please don't tell me you fell into the cloning device in my lab!"

The reactions are immediate:

"What?"

"You have a cloning device?"

"You are behind this, brother?"

"What have you built this time, chief?"

"Can you show me that?"

"What weird things do you have here?"

(A/N: Guess who said what)

In the end it's Allen who resolves it by explaining the story. Komui listens relieved that it's not his fault (if it was, Kanda would probably have killed him). He believes them about being from the future but he hasn't a solution either.

"Shion, if you would allow I would like to run some tests on you because of your white hair and the same goes for Nezumi. Maybe with the results of that I can find a possibility to get you back to your time. So if you could please follow me to the medical wing. As for you two Allen and Kanda you are requested to bring your report to the science division. When you are done with that please come to the medical wing as well to pick these two gentleman up and show them around the Order."

"What?! I am not gonna fucking babysit these two idiots?" Kanda shouts loud.

"Oh yes, you are! You brought them here so they are your duty." Kanda opens his mouth again but Komui stops him, "This is an order, Kanda!"

Kanda quiets but doesn't stop cursing under his breath. Allen whines:

"But I'm hungry! I want something to eat and not play guard (another reason is that he can't guard someone through a place where he even still gets lost himself)!"

"You can take them to the cafeteria after the infirmary. I am pretty sure they are hungry too." Komui smiles.

"Wait a moment!" It's Nezumi who interrupts, "What do you mean by tests?"

"That's right brother. Don't use some of your strange machines on them!"

"No, don't worry. I am only going to get some blood samples from these two."

Everyone in the office sighs in relieve. After that Komui leads a worried Nezumi and a happy Shion out of the office followed by River who mutters to him: "About that thing with the cloning device, we will talk later again, understood?" Komui gulps but nods. Linali laughs and says her goodbyes because she has to leave for a mission. She is really disappointed that she can't see this situation develop but she has her duties. So there are only Allen and Kanda left in the office. Allen is still looking at the ground unhappy that the eating is delayed.

"Oi, move it beansprout! We have to get this over with!" Kanda scoffs at Allen.

"It's Allen and I'm hungry!" the boy answers, still staring down.

Kanda rolls his eyes and shoves Allen roughly out of the office in the direction of the science division growling. Inevitably on the way there they start bickering like always. So when they arrive they are ready to kill each other like every time. At least that didn't change!

* * *

Somewhere else in the building Nezumi is the first to be finished and is forced to wait outside of the room where Komui and Shion are still inside. He scowls, he is angry. One, the situation is out of his control. He still doesn't believe that this is actually the 19th century. And all this weird fantasy stuff that would fit better in some kind of book like this ark thing doesn't help to increase his trust. Also this building and the organisation is kind of scary. But second and more important: Shion is now alone in this room with this crazy scientist figure. He really is worried for Shion. Even though he would never admit it he really cares for the boy. He likes him and doesn't want to see him suffer.

Nezumi is so lost in his thoughts about Shion that he doesn't notice the red-headed figure which passes the corridor, stops and then fast approaches him.

Lavi is bored. He had come back from a mission the day before and today the old man had made him work the whole day. He has already eaten his diner and is now looking for a distraction. Bah, when neither Allen nor Kanda are around and there is no one to tease, live can be really boring. Talking of Yuu… As he walks past a corridor near the infirmary he spots a tall man with dark hair in a ponytail. _'Yay, Yuu is back!'_ he thinks.

Taking a better look he notices the for Kanda far too short hair. Maybe the Japanese cut it or it got chopped or burnt on the mission. Doesn't matter! Let's great him like Lavi always does!

So he runs along the corridor. 'Kanda' doesn't seem to notice him. Luck on his side!

He throws his arm around the taller man's shoulders screaming: "Yuu-chan! You're back!"

Nezumi spins around in shock at the shout finding himself in the embrace of a young man with messy red hair and an eyepatch.

"Who do you think you are?" he shouts back trying to pull out his knife.

"Aw, Yuu-chan! You know perfectly who I am. By the way did you cut your hair?" Lavi laughs but wonders a bit why there was no death threat yet.

At this moment three things happen at the same time:

The door next to Nezumi opens and Shion steps out freezing at the scene before him.

A loud angry voice sounds from the left scowling, "Don't use that name, baka usagi!"

Nezumi finally manages to get his knife out of the pocket pointing it at the red-head.

Let's solve this scene one by one, shall we.

When Komui finally allows him to leave, Shion hurries to get back to Nezumi. Probably he is already worried what was taking the boy so long. The white-head smiles at the thought of the raven. He knows what he feels for the taller male but he also knows Nezumi doesn't, so he would never say it out loud.

He pushes the door open but stops dead in his tracks. Nezumi is standing there being hugged by a red-head he has never seen before. This guy is hugging Nezumi?! For Shion he is far too close to the raven! He feels a pang of jealousy, but also the boiling rage in his stomach. It's the same feeling like when Rikiga insulted his friend. He wants to punish this red-head.

But before he is able to move an angry shout comes from the left.

"Don't use that name, baka Usagi!"

Shion and the others see two more figures approach them. As they come closer they recognize an angry Kanda and a somehow depressed Allen just stopping mumbling 'Food!'.

Lavi looks away from his current victim to the two figures. Confused he looks down again, noticing the differences to Kanda himself. The grey eyes, other facial features and different hair colour. But before his brain processes this and backs away he feels a knife at his throat and hears a dangerous voice.

"Get your arms away immediately or you are dead!"

Nezumi is scary when he is really pissed of (as bad as Kanda).

Lavi moves back, immediately frightened. Stuttering he asks for help.

"Yuu? Moyashi-chan? Help! Please?!"

"Sure not!" is the answer he receives said in unison from the two exorcists.

Nezumi is angry. He had noticed the hurt look in Shion's eyes when he saw the red-head hugging him.

Meanwhile Shion himself has calmed down as he sees Nezumi pushing the other boy away. Now he has to stop the other from killing the troublemaker. He doesn't really want to help that idiot but killing someone of the Order who lets them stay for free would not be good. His rational mind has returned. And because neither Allen (out of hunger) nor Kanda (out of annoyance) make even the slightest move to help their friend (is he?) it remains on Shion to prevent the murder. He walks over to Nezumi, puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him.

"Nezumi! Calm down."

"Did you see what he did?"

"Obviously I did! But it seems he mistook you for someone. Kanda, I think."

Lavi nods fiercely but before he can open his mouth to say something he notices the glare the small boy sends him under his smile. _'Uh! Scary! Just like Allen. Smiling angel on the outside but with a demon inside. But what did I do to anger him that much? Wait, can it be that…'_ His analysing bookman-mind kicks in and he smirks but tries to hide it.

Meanwhile Nezumi continues:

"But you looked so hurt and…"

"Nezumi! Just shut it now, okay?" Shion hisses while trying to hide the blush that started to creep up his cheeks.

Nezumi growls and sends Lavi a last glare making the red-head shiver with fear. Shion sighs and pulls Nezumi towards Allen and Kanda. Lavi follows in appropriate distance.

The two other had just been standing there watching the scene with a mixture of amusement and annoyance (majorly Kanda). Now as the conversation is at an end Allen chuckles as he introduces the new arrival.

"Nezumi, Shion, this is Lavi, the successor of bookman. He is an exorcist like us and the troublemaker known all over HQ. He also has some kind of death wish since he just doesn't stop teasing Kanda. And I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you."

"Hey, no fair moyashi-chan!" Lavi cries from a distance.

But he is immediately silenced by the glare directed at him, sent by both ravens and Shion. Allen just starts to laugh ignoring for once his nickname all thoughts about food forgotten at least for the moment. This situation is simply too funny.

But that only lasts for one moment as his stomach growls loudly to make itself known. Allen blushes, Kanda rolls his eyes, Lavi chuckles and Nezumi and Shion look surprised.

"I-I'm sorry. Let's go to the cafeteria." He says shyly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last ones, but I had to make a cut somewhere where it made sense.**

 **Reviews would be great.**

 **Thank you a lot to everyone who followed or favourited this story as well.**

 **And special thanks to DeeRoseWalker for answering my question. The new chapter is great.**

 **I hope I see you all at my next chapter (I look forward to that one).**


	5. Couple!

**Hello everyone**

 **the fith chapter; I had a lot of fun writing that, especially the beginning.**

 **Shion might be a bit OOC here but I need him like that.**

 **Disclaimers: Both DGM and No.6 belong to their respectful owners, not me**

 **So on we go, I hope you like it as much as I do.**

* * *

Third person POV

When they arrived at the place it was fortunately not very crowded regarding it was already close to nine o'clock in the evening. Allen tried to storm off to the counter first but Lavi who had recovered fast from the earlier events (learnt that in his years teasing Kanda) grabbed his friend's exorcist coat and pulled him back.

"Nah, nah, Allen. You can't do that! It's always guests first, isn't it? So Nezumi and Shion order before you."

Allen looked at him with a shocked expression that made even Kanda nearly chuckle. The white haired boy let his head fall down with a depressed face muttering "Food!" (to his defence they haven't had lunch either because Kanda wanted to get over with the mission.) Shion laughed and dragged Nezumi off to the window where the cook Jerry had spotted Allen and was waiting for his order, huge as usual. The few finders who were at the cafeteria gave the four and Lavi strange looks, ranging from hardly contained laughter to absolute shock.

"Ah, sorry, what can I get here?" Shion asks. Nezumi looks at Jerry apparently wavering between confusion and disgust.

"Everything you want, sweetie!" Jerry answers delighted (expecting an order similar to Allen's).

Nezumi twitches at that comment and shoves Shion aside.

"Then I would like a hot stew with meat and vegetables."

"No problem, beauty!"

This time it's Shion who twitches.

After Shion orders, he and Nezumi get their food, then the three exorcists come up. Kanda moves past Allen and orders his usual soba. The smaller one growls, amusing Lavi. And at last it's Allen's turn to order.

Nezumi and Shion are shocked seeing Allen's amount of food making Lavi laugh at their faces.

"D-do you really eat all that?" Shion questions stunned.

"Eat? Absorb would be a better word." Kanda mutters under his breath and Allen pouts.

"It's because of my Innocence" the boy explains, "It needs a lot of energy. That's why I need to eat so much to get enough energy to fight."

Shion nods eager on every new information he can get.

The four of them carry their trays to an empty table followed by Lavi. Before sitting down Lavi has to stop Kanda from walking away to a different table. The long haired exorcist growls disapprovingly but joins them, sitting next to Allen, who has already started (inhaling) his food, and across from Nezumi, who is looking at the white head in shock.

After some time a conversation develops mostly between Shion and Lavi since neither Nezumi nor Kanda are very fond of talking and Allen is too busy with his food. Lavi, with his huge knowledge, is happy to answer basically every question the overly interested Shion has (it is his job after all).

But the talk is interrupted when Allen, reaching out for a different plate, accidently shoves a pile of empty bowls a bit closer to Kanda. The Japanese moves away and hisses at Allen.

"Oi, pay attention, bean sprout! I don't want to be buried in your remains!"

Allen growls but has too much food in his mouth to shoot a comment back so he only glares at Kanda. Lavi laughs watching them what earns him another glare from both of them. Unfortunately the little interaction has also caught Shion's attention. His eyes are still glowing with interest and as Nezumi knows: nothing good can come from that.

"I have been wondering about that from the beginning. Why do you call Allen 'bean sprout', Kanda?"

That earns him a glare from Kanda who picks up his cup of tea and a smirk from Allen still stuffing food in his mouth. In the end it's Lavi who, though still laughing, answers.

"'Bean sprout' is a nickname Yuu gave Allen on their first meeting. Until now it has developed into his name all over the place."

"Stop calling me by my first name, baka usagi!"

"That's not true, Lavi! Only Kanda and you call me by that embarrassing name!"

Are the reactions of the said persons and another united glare at the poor rabbit (but apparently he has gone absolutely numb to these kind of threats over time). Shion tilts his head questioningly as if thinking very hard over something he can't really figure out. Nezumi is kind of afraid of what comes next but keeps silent. Then Shion's voice is heard again.

"So… A nickname… That means you like him." he continues oblivious to the shocked expressions of Allen and Kanda and the hardly contained laughter of Lavi and Nezumi, "Are you two a couple then?"

The reactions are immediate. Lavi bursts out in laughter nearly falling off the bench. Allen chokes on his food having a very hard time even regaining some breath at all. Kanda spits out his tea spraying it over the whole table. He nearly hits Nezumi in the process who had also started laughing and is barely able to dodge in the last second and shoots the exorcist an angry glare. Kanda stares absolutely shocked at Shion who looks at them with a facial expression that clearly says that he has no idea what he said wrong causing Nezumi to start chuckling again despite the nearly tea shower. Allen, still coughing, has to fight down a blush whether because of the lack of air or the thought of him and Kanda as a couple is unclear. Then Lavi's voice broken by laughters rises (he is barely able to speak).

"Oh yeah… hahaha… Yuu-chan and Moyashi-chan… hahaha… would be such a cute couple!"

That snaps Kanda out of his shock (despite the tea still dripping from his chin), he unsheats Mugen and turns towards the rabbit lying on his bench clutching his stomach.

"Oi, baka usagi! I believe you have had fucking enough now! Let's see whether you are still laughing so much if I disembowel you with Mugen, chop your hair off and make you eat it only to leave you hanging in the woods to let you die slowly from blood loss!"

Lavi is shaken out of his fit with that and the absolute murderous (devilish) aura emitting from Kanda who promises death to anyone who dares to get near him. He gulps realizing the situation (since Kanda is only that graphic if he is pissed off to no end) and does the only thing that can give him at least a small chance to survive. Flight! So he runs away with a murderous Kanda on his heels swinging Mugen at him. Nezumi watches the outplay of the scene laughing while Shion is still wondering about what did happen. Allen has finally gotten his breath back but still with still slightly red cheeks. As Shion looks at him, pleading for an explanation, he sighs and answers.

"No, obviously not! Kanda and I hate each other! We start a fight as soon as we meet!"

"But he…" Shion starts again but is stopped by Nezumi smacking him on the back of the head.

"Idiot! When I call you an airhead it's not a compliment or a nickname like with couples either, is it?"

Shion looks up at him with slightly teary eyes, being shocked, a bit startled: "So does that mean you don't like me either?"

"Urgh…!" Nezumi scoots back, "N-No… T-That's not what I meant!" he stutters.

Now it's Allen's time to smirk trying to at least get some kind of revenge he turns the question at them: "So are you two a couple then?"

Both blush and Shion looks down in his lap while Nezumi answers stuttering.

"N-No, w-we aren't either. W-We just currently l-live together b-because of some old debt."

He looks away but Allen doesn't fail to see his blush. Allen also notices a sad expression on Shion's face which the boy quickly tries to hide. He tilts his head processing that information. Looking at the other white head he thinks, _'Well, even if Nezumi denies it, there is some affection more than just a deal. And I'm pretty sure Shion feels more for him than only a friend! But for Nezumi I'm not sure. His emotions are as hard to figure out as Kanda's. Though I would like to be able to read those (Kanda's). Or to know what he thought after Shion's comment… No! Wrong way! I don't care about that jerk!'_

The rest of the diner passes in silence, everyone buried in their own thoughts. After some time Kanda comes back. Without Lavi! The Japanese just grabs his partly eaten meal, shoves it into the trash and leaves the cafeteria. Unfortunately, deliberately or not, he bumps into Allen with his shoulder causing the boy to jump at the sudden contact. The smaller male flinches and blushes a bit looking away from the other, causing Nezumi to raise an eyebrow.

After the meal the now three visit Komui's office again. The man has no results to show them but gives the two newcomers rooms to rest and offers them to stay as long as they want. They accept and Allen and a finder (to not get lost because of Allen's terrible sense of direction) lead them there. Allen says "good night" and walks over to his own room. Neither Kanda nor Lavi appear anywhere this evening (Kanda locking himself in his room and Lavi hiding from said exorcist).

* * *

Shion's POV

I fall onto the bed in the simple stone-walled room they gave me. In the room there is not much more than a bed, a cupboard and a desk with chair. The bed I'm lying on is big and better than what I had the past time in the west block (not that I'm complaining; sleeping in the same bed as Nezumi is great). The walls are made out of thick brick stones. Even though Nezumi has the room next to me I can't hear him at all. There I go again, thinking about Nezumi…

But what a day this was! Changing from a pretty normal day in the outcast of No. 6 into something like this, an adventure in another century meeting two people who look like our twins! I'm still struggling a bit to believe it sometimes! I hope this is not just some crazy dream I'm having! And the best is, I'm here with Nezumi.

Yeah, Nezumi…

I know he doesn't really believe this 'different-century-thing'. He is more rational than I am. I know that, but I wished he was a bit more emotional or that I would at least be able to read his emotions better. I sigh. If I could I could probably tell what he feels towards me. I know what I feel. At the beginning he was a mystery I was interested in who grew to be a friend, someone precious, for me, but now it's more. I am not entirely sure but I know that everything about him attracts me. The way he moves, behaves, his looks and personality, everything. That moment earlier when I saw Lavi clinging to him it really gave me a sting in the heart. Seeing them so close hurt me. I was happy when he pushed the red head away. I would like to be able to be so close to him. But I think he wouldn't like it. He doesn't want emotional attachment and for him I'm only someone he owes something and is repaying it. But… Some of his actions… Waiting and searching for me, taking revenge because I look hurt, snapping because this weird guy called me 'sweetie' and his blush when Allen mentioned us being together. Could it be? Maybe he also has feelings for me. I would be so happy if...

Yeah, sure! Just get my hopes up! I sigh and turn around cuddling myself in the blanket on the bed. Nonetheless I can't help to think that the bed feels a bit empty and cold because I'm alone. It seems like I am already that used to Nezumi sleeping next to me that I miss his warmth. Sighing again I try to get a break from cracking my head, in my sleep. I don't have to wait long. Since this was a pretty stressing day I drift away fast to dream about exorcists and Nezumi (obviously).

* * *

Nezumi's POV

Peace at last! Well 'peace'… At least no loud annoying red head, no fooling around white head and no scowling samurai-wannabe anymore. Silence but only on the outside. Inside I'm a mess of thoughts and feelings. This day had just been too crazy. A different century? Demons? Exorcists? Black Order? I just can't believe it! This all is so surreal! It's like I fell right into one of my many books (some of them contain similar stories). But (unfortunately) I can't really deny it either, can I? The evidence is right in front of my eyes. Even this room, looking like somewhere from hundreds of years ago…

Well but actually that's not even not my biggest problem right now! My biggest problem has messy white hair and a pink scar (no, obviously not Allen). Okay, probably more like what I feel for him. In the beginning he was nothing but a nuisance (when I met him the second time, not back then at 12) but it changed. He made me care for him. I'm afraid of losing him now. I have already determined some time ago that I like him, as a friend or comrade I mean. The problem is that now I'm not sure whether that's all. How much his sad look hurt me and that the thought of me and him as couple wasn't so unpleasant. Argh, why is it so complicated (I'm really not good with emotions). And even if I wanted more; what about him? What does he feel? I know he likes me, but in this way? I have really no idea. Geez, problems over problems.

And there is also the problem of us being in a completely different world with no idea how to get back. Great, as if our situation in the west block wasn't already difficult enough being criminals haunted by the government and a bee infection that could kill every human in nothing then hours. I groan and face the wall. I guess for now I will try to sleep and get some rest to have energy for tomorrow. So I close my eyes though it takes some time for me to actually sleep.

* * *

Kanda's POV

God! I am going crazy here! Darned moyashis (as there are fucking two of them now) and loud annoying idiot-rabbits!

I am pacing up and down in my room not even being able to sit down to meditate. Normally I would do that to calm me down but today I can't sit still enough to drift into that mental state. I can't remember the last time that happened (I think it was somewhere close after that incident)! I also don't dare to go out of my room to train, afraid of meeting one of these two idiots or, even worse, the moyashi himself. Or that someone has heard what happened in the cafeteria and making stupid comments about it.

As if meeting two idiots who look like copies of moyashi and me wasn't bad enough! How the hell did this white haired idiot get the idiotic idea of me and this stupid moyashi being a fucking couple!? I mean we hate each other! We fight at first sight! This nickname is nothing but some kind of insult. I hate everything he is or stands for. Nonetheless sometimes I can't deny (unfortunately) to be sometimes worried about him. Shit!

But, yeah, this is just because I don't want to lose another exorcist since that would make it way harder for us all to win the war. And losing the moyashi would be a problem seen from that point, he is a strong exorcist after all… Wah! What?! No, he is not! Geez, my brain is too messed up! I just gonna sleep now, didn't much the past days though! And lack of sleep (and food since I didn't finish dinner either) are never good when trying reason something.

* * *

Allen's POV

Geez, what a messed up day! I can't believe it as I return to my room after brushing my teeth. I just slump ungracefully on the bed pulling the blanket over me and the pillow on my head. I want to stay like this but something shoots out under me. As I put the pillow down and look up I see a yellow ball floating in the air above the end of my bed.

"Timcampy!" I groan not even bothering to move, "Where have you been? Have you seen what happened today?!"

I think he has but he doesn't give any sign that could be counted as an answer just curls up besides my pillow, apparently 'falling asleep'. I sigh, "You're no help!" and lay my head back down on the pillow.

Okay, let's try to get this clear…

Meeting Shion and Nezumi wasn't so much of a shock actually. I find it simply amusing how much they resemble Kanda and I (though I am not that nerve-racking as Shion, am I?). Even the fact that they are from a different century (well they say they are) didn't get me so worked up. After the incident with the ark and the 14th, there is actually not much that could truly shock me. Well something like Kanda confessing his love for me would, but…

Wait! What?! I shoot up scaring Timcampy in the process who hits me with his tail as a revenge. I don't care right now. What did I just think?! Kanda? In love with me? What. The. Hell?! And there we have the reason why I am so worked up: Shion's comment! How the hell did he get the idiotic idea of me and this stupid BaKanda being a couple!? And even worse: Why the hell did I blush at the thought?! I let out a long groan and plunge my face again deep in my pillow. And I have to hide another blush now, just thinking about it! Oh god, it can't be! For sure I am not at all attracted to this idiotic, insulting, arrogant bastard BaKanda! NO!

But why have I then been watching him when he fights? Why do I want his acknowledgment so badly? Why was I happy when I saw that he was searching for me? Why was I so afraid for him in the ark and so relieved when I saw him alive? Why did I blush at the thought of him as my… err… what exactly? I should have been disgusted (?) or something not embarrassed! Aaaarghh! NO! I am sure not! I want him to acknowledge me, yes, maybe be some kind of friend to him (as far as Kanda's friendship goes) but nothing more!

I lift my (again) red face out of the pillow just to pull my blanket up and join Timcampy in his slumber wanting to forget this irritating thoughts in the process. Eventually I drift away after this confusing day until next morning where I hope I don't have to rethink them.

* * *

 **So that's it, thanks for reading.**

 **I love that scene in the cafeteria; the second part was probably a bit boring but I wanted them all to once recapitulate everything on the first evening.**

 **Yes, they only finished the first day yet, but it will be quicker later.**

 **Thank you to everyone who sticks with me.**

 **I have started to other fanfictions by now (crossovers DGM/mostly Naruto) but I am not if or when I will upload them. Tell me if my writing is good enough to submit others story with less planned out plot as well.**

 **Well, goodbye, the next chapter will be up in around one week.**


	6. The next morning

**Hello again everyone,**

 **So I managed to upload another chapter.**

 **I know I am bit late but I had some stress with my parents in the past days, so sorry.**

 **Also more reviews would make me update faster.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, sure cause I would own any of the series; I even have a hard time to get all the books.**

 **Enough talk now; here is the sixth chapter:**

* * *

Allen's POV

The next morning I wake with a groan. I turn around pulling the blanket over my head in an attempt to stop the irritating thoughts of yesterday evening streaming into my brain again. I sigh as Timcampy pounces against my neck as if to wake me up.

"Yes… Yes… I'm comin'…" I yawn.

But with a look on the clock next to me I understand. It's nearly 9 o'clock in the morning. Komui told us (meaning us four) to come early tomorrow to discuss the results of some tests. Well, for me 9 is late but actually I'm not sure whether the supervisor is awake and available now. I guess the scientists all worked the night. That will be a hard time to get him to wake up.

I shake the thought off as I stand reaching for the drawer. When I pass the window I can't help but look outside (as I do nearly every day) to see a familiar figure with long hair swinging a sword at the training grounds. I stop and think. He isn't normally that late around here either. The events of yesterday seemed to have affected him as well. Gah! There we go again I am thinking about that bastard!

Luckily before anything worse can come from that, my train of thought is interrupted by a loud growl emitting from my stomach. The cafeteria! Yes, that's where I'm headed now. Then I remember that Komui told me and Kanda to look after our guests and show them around the first days. Since it's breakfast time and they don't really know their way around here we have to collect them from their rooms. Okay, I have to, not we, because it doesn't seem like Kanda has even thought of Komui's order at all regarding he is training outside and not paying attention to anyone else.

I sigh and get dressed. Okay let's find them. So I step out of my room heading where their rooms are (at least I hope they are in this direction).

* * *

Shion's POV

I wake up the next morning feeling a little bit cold as I remember that Nezumi isn't sleeping next to me today. I open my eyes and see an unfamiliar room with thick stone walls. I jerk up but then the memories from yesterday start to flow back in my mind. The running, the fall, the different century, the akuma-thing, Allen and Kanda and the Black Order. My face brightens. So much new information and I still have so many more questions. I hope some will be solved today.

But right now the only thing I can do is wait. Since I don't know my way around here at all. I have to wait until Allen or someone comes to take me. Perhaps to the cafeteria, I am hungry. The food yesterday was delicious even better than those you get at chronos. Although I am still a bit irritated how Allen can eat that much!

Suddenly I remember something. Nezumi! Hell how could I forget him! He is here with me I know that. Yesterday as they gave us the rooms I kinda hoped we could sleep together like we always do but it didn't work out. First we didn't object to the two rooms because it would have been a bit strange to tell Allen or the others that we wanted to sleep in the same bed. After that I thought of going from my room to Nezumi's which I know is next-door but I stopped myself because I guessed he would only be offended by that and was happy to have the bed to himself for one night. Nonetheless I can go to him now. He should already be awake since he normally wakes before me.

So I stand up, put my shoes on which I left next to the bed before sleeping and head for the door. I open it and can immediately hear people moving around busily outside. It seems as if the Order people get up early and are already at work. The air is colder than in the room but not unpleasant. I step out and close the door behind me. I make the few steps to the next door to the left. I breathe in and knock. After a moments wait I hear Nezumi's soft voice from the inside.

"Come in."

I open his door and enter. He is sitting on the bed looking out of the window. As I step in he turns his head. He is not wearing his jacket and his hair is not in his ponytail. When he sees me something like a small smile crosses his face. I close the door but don't know what to do next so I just stand there a bit awkwardly not even knowing what to say. I see him smirk and then he pats on the bed next to him.

"Stop standing there like a fool. Come here and sit down."

I smile and follow his order. As I sit I try to start a conversation, "So… What do you think of it?"

He tilts his head, "Of what? The Order, the people or this whole thing?"

"All of that."

"Hm… The Order is pretty strange, even creepy, if you ask me. Demons? Exorcists? Strange! The people are so as well. That Lavi is an annoying idiot. That Kanda is an unfriendly jerk. And Allen… well Allen doesn't seem so bad after all but he is a bit weird with his smiles and his being nice to everyone!", he stops for a moment looking at me as if observing my reactions.

I return his gaze and pout because of his behaviour. "And?"

He smiles a bit and chuckles (looks great I wish he would be like that more often).

"And for this whole thing I think it's pretty fucked up! It's damn confusing. I mean we seriously got transported into another century! And there are some kind of mechanical monsters controlled by some big evil! Hell it sounds like some kind of fantasy story, don't you think? I can't really believe it! But I can't deny it either since it is what we are going through right now."

I smile as I listen to his rant. I know it's hard for him to adopt to that. The world where we come from is strictly rational and based on science. Something like this should not be happening. It's easier for me because I have already been seeing things that question my look on the world for weeks now since that day Nezumi saved me (and my curiosity gets the best of me ignoring the fact that this is scientifically impossible). I chuckle silently looking down at my hands.

He stops talking at that watching me with a confused expression. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." I answer not looking up at him. "It's just… Hearing you rampaging like that although you are normally so calm and you showed me this many incredible things as well…."

I trail off my expression changing into something like sad happiness (or dreaminess). As I lift my head I suddenly find myself much closer to Nezumi than I expected. His face is directly in front of my eyes out noses nearly touching. My eyes widen and I blush but I can't say anything or move my head away, it's as if I am frozen. So I can do nothing else than to stare into these deep grey eyes which captured me since the first time I saw them over four years ago now. And he doesn't move or speak either (okay he is not very fond of talking so no wonder). He just looks back at me with this calculating look, but there is something else behind that. Something like caring, maybe longing? I chuckle inwardly. It would be too good to be true. Although his next move makes my hopes rise up as he lifts his hand, slowly, as if in trance, and touches my left cheek his thumb gracing over the pink scar on it. Has he moved even closer now? He is not going to? Is he?

But I will never find out as in this moment there is a knock on the door and we hear the melodic voice of Allen.

Shit! It had to be exactly now, has it?

"Ahem… Nezumi and Shion if you're in there as well. Are you ready? Would you like to go eat breakfast? We have to meet Komui later."

"Yes, just give us a moment." Nezumi replies gruffly.

He then looks at me snapping out of his gaze and suddenly withdrawing his hand. He turns his head away but for a second I can see the faint blush on his cheeks. I look down as well trying to fight down my own full red blush.

"I-I'm sorry." He says still facing the wall.

I shake my head unable to say something.

He doesn't talk as he puts his boots on and his hair back up. I can hear him growling muttering something like 'timing' under his breath. He looks annoyed as if interrupted in something important. As he stands up I follow him to the door. He opens it so violently that he startles Allen who was standing beside it. He looks at us confused jumping from my blush to Nezumi's angry face (now worse than Kanda's).

"So what is it?" Nezumi asks him growling.

"Err… I thought you would like some breakfast?" he recovers fast (comes from handling Kanda, I guess).

Nezumi growls approvingly so Allen starts to lead the way. But he turns once more to look back at me and asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Shion, are you okay?"

I dart up "Ah, eh… Y-yes sure!" I answer a bit unsure of speaking.

He gives me a questioning look but turns around again and resumes walking and keeps quiet until we arrive at the dining area.

* * *

Allen's POV

After I arrived at the rooms they gave Shion and Nezumi (okay, I got lost one time) I first knocked at Shion's door but there was no response and I couldn't hear any sound from the inside. So I figured he maybe went to Nezumi's room to talk about what happened. After all this is a very surreal experience for them both. So I walk to the next door and knock again calling.

"Ahem… Nezumi and Shion if you're in there as well. Are you ready? Would you like to go eat breakfast? We have to meet Komui later."

I hear something like a grunt from the inside followed by an approving answer of Nezumi. As the door opens, it swings open so fast that I have to jump to avoid getting it in the face. When they appear Nezumi looks even angrier than Kanda what scares me a bit. Shion looks down at the ground with a blush on his cheeks. Could it be? Have I interrupted something?

After the agreement to go to breakfast I can't stop myself to ask Shion if he is alright and he answers, although a bit stuttering. I grin but try to hide it so I just turn around and start walking. On the way to the cafeteria the two are silent, not looking at each other when I glance back at them. And I am lost in my thoughts about what I could have interrupted. Regarding their reactions yesterday and today I really start to think they might be a couple, so my thoughts, well, let's say they wander to some things they really shouldn't (yes, I am not as innocent as I look, the years of living with Cross had their effect). But at some point I jerk up because the images in front of my eyes resemble too much Kanda and me over the time (especially when Nezumi's hair suddenly gets longer in my imagination). I shake my head to empty it from this thoughts. I am glad when we arrive and the smell of food stops my train of thought. We order our breakfast, Nezumi and Shion stare again at my amount of food (for me it's normal and in the Order no one cares anymore either). We sit at a table apart from the ones crowded with finders and start eating.

After I have finished about half of my food I see a familiar long-haired figure entering the cafeteria. I have to turn my head pushing away my earlier pictures. Kanda walks up to the counter, orders his usual soba and walks down the rows with his tray. As he is about to pass our table I reach up to stop him as we have to go to Komui together and I don't want to have to go searching for him later.

"Hey, Kanda wait! Sit here with us!" I say to him.

"And why would I, beansprout?" he growls (geez, he is in a mood worse than ever).

"We have to go to Komui later. We all four together! So it makes sense that you just stay here, eat with us and then we can go to Komui." I try to reason with him not letting go of his wrist that I had grabbed before.

He growls and mutters some Japanese curses under his breath but sits down next to me (there is no other place to sit left) and starts eating. Nezumi and Shion look at him slightly shocked again. It's Nezumi who speaks up.

"Do you eat that for breakfast as well?" he says pointing at Kanda's soba.

Kanda looks up with an ice cold stare. I interject before this can get worse.

"Yes, Kanda always eats soba. On missions it can actually be difficult to find him something."

That earns me a glare form him out of the category 'If looks could kill you would be dead thousand times by now'. I just answer with a grin and he growls and resumes eating. The rest of the meal passes in silence. Kanda too angry to talk, Nezumi and Shion somewhat not looking at each other, staying in an awkward silence, and I concentrate on my food (and am too occupied by pushing certain images out of my mind).

After we have finished the food we put our trays back. I start walking towards Komui's office with Shion and Nezumi following me. As for Kanda, I have to grab the sleeve of his coat to stop him from moving away in the opposite direction. He grumbles and curses silently but follows.

As we enter the messy office we find Komui sleeping on his desk as always. The other two look irritated but I just shrug signalizing that this is normal. Then luckily River enters the room. Looking at us and Komui, he walks over to the desk and murmurs in his ear "Linali is getting married!"

Immediately the supervisor jumps up tears streaming down his cheeks and cries: "Not my Linali!" Nezumi and Shion look shocked but all I can say to them is.

"Unfortunately, that's practically the only way to wake him up for sure!"

* * *

 **That's it; Thanks for reading as always.**

 **It's a bit shorter but since I am not writing every chapter seperately I have to make cuts where they make at least some sense.**

 **Not really progressing in their relationships yet are they? Especially Allen and Kanda, but don't worry they will. I am just no real fan of this fast Version of one day hate and two days later love or only because of physical attration (I can't write that either).**

 **And I am sorry, but there will be no Lavi (or Linali) for some time because the red head is a character I am having a hard time with. So sorry, midnighthoshiko, but they will reappear later.**

 **I hope to see you next chapter and reviews would be great (critiques are fine but no flames), thanks!**


	7. Two different meetings

**Hello everyone,**

 **already the seventh chapter**

 **but I got Reviews so as promised it's earlier**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing of the characters, just writing my own stories**

 **And on we go:**

* * *

Allen's POV

After a hit on the head by River and some time for everyone to recover, the serious conversation can start. River hands Komui some research paper and the supervisor turns our way.

"Okay. The results of the tests we have done on these two prove what they have said. Or at least partially. Their blood samples don't resemble anything we have ever recorded. This means they are, let's say, 'not from this world'. You said originally that you were from a different century but I don't think so."

"Not from a different century? But what is it then?" Shion tilted his head confused.

"Well from what I have gathered I would say you are rather from a different world."

Silence follows this announcement as Komui lets the information sink in. Nezumi looks shocked he has turned white as a sheet. I am surprised and even Kanda appears slightly stunned. Shion on the other hand looks to be sparkling in delight (thought there is some underlining fear). Nezumi is the first to speak up again although a bit stuttering.

"A-a different world? H-how are we supposed to r-return to that?"

"Well I might have an idea and I hope it will work. But first I would like to ask you two some questions if this is okay for you." Komui answers looking not sure of himself.

Shion nods eagerly while Nezumi simply shrugs.

"First: Shion, if it's not inappropriate to ask, why is your hair as white as Allen's?"

"That's fine. I was infected by a parasitic bee. Normally the infected people die but I barely survived with Nezumi's help. But this made my hair go white and my eyes red. And it also painted this pink mark which practically goes all around my body." He answers touching it.

"It's not a curse like mine. I already asked him that when I met them for the first time. He doesn't even know what a curse is." I throw in.

Komui nods. "These bees what are they or do they do?"

"Well… These bees infect people. They put their eggs in their victim's necks. When the new bees are born the infected die. They age within seconds as if every life they had is drained from them. Have you ever heard of something here? Maybe they are here too?"

"No we haven't heard anything like that. Luckily it seems like they don't exist in this world. And now that that's solved I have another question. How did you get here in the beginning?"

 _'_ _Good question'_ I think _'I have been wondering that since we met them but yesterday was too busy with their arrival and this… ahem… couple-thing and today was this awkward atmosphere.'_

They exchange a look for a moment and it's again Shion who answers (looks like Nezumi doesn't like explaining things; another thing similar to Kanda; scary).

"Well… We can't really understand this either. We kind of fell off a cliff into nothing and when we woke up we were here."

"Just tell the whole story from the beginning."

"Ahem… We were being chased by some officers because we kind of… err… did go against some rules. While we were running through a forest, Nezumi started hearing a song in his head and sang it. As we ran on we came out on a cliff I didn't know was there. Then they shot at us and because of some problems we fell off the cliff. We fell for far too long until we started falling through white light which after some time changed into complete black. The next thing I remember is waking up in this world…"

Komui was silent for a moment thinking. I also had a lot of thoughts running through my head. A song? White light? Suddenly I remember the flash of white light and that I heard the 14th song. I exchange a look with Kanda (not a glare, a partially friendly one). Please, let this have nothing to do with the ark or even worse the 14th himself. I am dead if it does. Frightened I miss the worried look Kanda shoots at me, but Shion doesn't, thinking his own thing about it. Then Komui speaks again.

"You heard a song in your head? Does that happen often?"

"Sometimes…" Nezumi answers grumpily "Although normally it's a different one than what I heard that time."

"What song did you hear then?"

When Nezumi starts to sing the first thought that rushes through my head is _'He has a beautiful singing voice'_ then _'That is the voice I heard back then'_ but I freeze when I recognize the song (my third thought). I know it immediately although he only sings the first three lines.

 **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**

(Then the boy fell asleep)

 **Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to**

(And one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire)

 **Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

(Flared up in the shape of a beloved face)

It's the 14th song! And I see Komui and River remembered it as well regarding their shocked expressions. Searching for some kind of reassurance I look at Kanda who doesn't seem to be shocked at all. Maybe he doesn't remember the song since he was the last one to get back and should have heard the fewest of the melody and wasn't informed by the Order either or he simply doesn't care. It doesn't matter to me. Right now watching his calm expression clams me down somehow as well and that is all I need at the moment.

Komui then turns to me, asking: "Allen, did you know if the ark is able to connect to places out of our world as well? Does it connect to other worlds as well?"

I don't know what to answer; no I didn't know that! Hell, I have no idea how this thing really works! I feel a bit lost but when I see Kanda's gaze looking something that could nearly be counted as reassuring and feel Shion squeeze my shoulder to help me, I raise my head to speak to Komui.

"No, I did never know the ark was able to something like that. And I wasn't even in the ark either when it happened."

Kanda nods as if proving my words.

"So we don't really know how it worked, but you didn't do anything either." Komui resumes.

I nod and silence falls. Nobody really knows what to say. After some time of uncomfortable no words at all Nezumi raises his voice.

"You said earlier you maybe had an idea how to send us back. Could you tell us now?"

"Ah, yes. That… Within the tests we also scanned you for some kind of waves of energy or radiation. What we discovered was a pretty distinctive and also foreign signature. Also a hint that you belong to a complete different world. However we were able to locate the area where the signature is the most similar to yours." He rolls down a map and points at a spot somewhere at the end of New Zeeland.

I groan at that. This area is miles away from the next available ark gate. And I voice out my thoughts, "It's a pretty secluded area. This will take weeks to get there."

"Why? Is there no ark gate near it?" Kanda speaks for the first time (and with no insult; yeah we are making progress).

"No" I shake my head "The nearest might be the one on the coast of Australia but even from there it's still an about two weeks travel until there."

He silences again and Komui looks sadly at me.

"Allen is right" he says "Nonetheless we have to go there and see if there is a possibility to get these two boys back to their own world."

Nezumi and Shion look hopeful at that though Nezumi frowns a bit I guess because of being referred to as 'boy'. This time it's me who speaks up.

"Do you think this could be Innocence?"

"Maybe, but actually I don't believe it. There would be something else if it was but you never know."

Silence starts to fall again but it seems that Kanda has enough of this meeting now as he stands and tries to leave. It is Komui who calls him back.

"Kanda, where are you going?"

"Training. This is obviously solved. Send some finders there and let them investigate then you can figure a method out."

He turns away but the supervisor speaks another time. "Unfortunately that's not possible. Since the things will most likely only occur if these two are present as well, we have to get them there. But some finders are not powerful enough to protect them especially if it is Innocence and there are akuma. So they have to be accompanied by exorcists." _'Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this'_ I think as Komui continues. "And I also have already selected who it will be. Since it was you two who brought them here it will also be you two who bring them back. So you will be going with them there."

"No!" Kanda and I shout in unison, "Not another mission with him!" we add pointing at each other.

"And we just came back from our last mission!" I add in an attempt to get us (why us?) out of there.

"I'm sorry but we can't wait. Even when you are exhausted from your latest job, you have to leave as soon as possible."

"Why?" Kanda sounds pissed.

"These two," Komui motions towards them, "must leave here fast. They have to be gone before Central catches wind of what's happening."

"Central…" I shudder remembering the questioning I had to go through and that freakish inspector. Shion noticing my uneasiness lays a hand on my shoulder. Kanda just stares ahead looking even more irritated than usual.

"Yes. If they find them. They would want to experiment on them. They are people from a different world after all. Something new they want to explore and they will stop by no means to find out. And also if they hear about this new use of the ark they would plan on using these world's power as well. Plus, Allen," he looks at me at that, "would be in danger because for them his not telling this confirms to his traitor position."

Again all voices cease. Kanda clenches his fists muttering curses nearly inaudibly (has he some bad memories connected to them as well?). Shion and Nezumi don't know what to say probably wondering what 'Central' is and I am still too caught up in my own experiences with them to talk.

"Please Komui, can't you at least send only one of us." I beg trying to get at least some relieve.

But Komui simply grins, "No, no changing. You four look so cute together. Two times the same couple!"

Everyone sighs thinking _'So that's the real reason!'_

After Komui tells us that we leave tomorrow at 10 o'clock and orders Kanda and me to come later to get the files for this new job we leave the room. It is silent as everyone is too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Kanda parts with us immediately and after I showed Nezumi and Shion back to their rooms I don't really know what to do so I head outside to hopefully get my head a bit clearer and find some answers before the mission starts.

* * *

Kanda's POV

Damn! What is this shit!? I have to go immediately on the next mission! A useless one at that! With this two idiots! And on top of that it's again with the moyashi! Why do I have that much bad luck? My thoughts are messed up enough right now. But somehow it's when the beansprout is around. And what was that before when he looked so panicked? Why did he search my eyes of all people and why did I want to help him? What's wrong with me?

I have to get these thoughts away! As fast as possible! That means training and meditation. So as soon as we are allowed to leave the office I head towards the forest away from these three idiots. I can feel Allen's eyes on my back as I walk away. Nezumi and Shion seem to be lost in their awkward mood they had since today morning.

After I arrive at the woods I train for some hours but I am having trouble calming myself enough for meditation. Again! Even several hours later as darkness already starts to fall I don't really want to go back into the building. Nonetheless some time later, I have to give in to the need for a bath and something to eat. I don't really have time to dry my hair because I realize that I completely forgot to get the files for that fucking mission tomorrow.

I curse as I stride down the hall with my still damp, open hair flying behind me. At the science division a very tired looking River hands me a folder with a lot of papers telling me that it's some information about the area we are to go, some occurrences there and the results of the idiot's tests.

I scan through the material while walking fast back to my room. It's already pretty late at night so there are not that many people around. But as I turn at a corner I suddenly bump into someone which results in me stumbling back sending the papers flying all around us and the other person falling to the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt." I hear a very familiar voice.

"Moyashi?" I ask.

As the papers settle down he looks up and I get the first look at the one I collided with. And I nearly laugh out loud at the sight. The important word is 'nearly' because that would just not fit me at all, laughing. But the sight is hilarious (and a bit cute; for others I guess; ahem). The papers lying all over him one directly on his head. It blends in perfectly with his white hair, one of it's corners falling over his face. He stares up at me with a look of shock, embarrassment and irritation. And it doesn't make it better that he suddenly starts to blush, faintly yes but it's there. So I stifle a laugh and growl instead.

"Oi, watch where you are going moyashi!"

Apparently he snaps out of his daze and shoots back: "It's Allen! And you weren't watching either! What are you doing here anyway at this hour?"

"I forgot to get the documents from Komui and got them now. I'm heading back to my room. And I could ask you the same thing!"

"I… ah… Well…" he starts fidgeting.

"Spit it out beansprout!"

"Well I was in the ark to check if there were any clues on how to get Shion and Nezumi back."

"Che. You are doing that this late? Ah, never mind… Help me collect the papers, moyashi! It's your fault they got sprawled in the beginning."

"It's Allen and it's your fault as well!" he mutters but starts picking up the sheets nonetheless.

I scoff at him but join him on the floor.

"By the way, speaking of Shion and Nezumi… Do you know why they were so weird today?" I ask in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

He looks up at me slightly blushing again. Seriously, what is wrong with him?

"I-I'm not sure… But in the morning as I found them for breakfast they were both in Nezumi's room and… I think I kinda i-interrupted something."

He blushes again. Seriously? I just scoff to end the conversation because his permanent blushing is getting on my nerves with no end. So we carry on the collecting in silence. Soon there is only one left. As I reach out for it he seems to be a second faster so his hand is there before mine and they brush. I frown at the touch but he immediately pulls back his hand like he burnt himself looking at me with a frantic look in his eyes. He hastily shoves the papers he collected in my arms saying goodbye and walking off in rapid speed (running off; the better word?). I am left to stare at his retreating back. It takes a moment for me to recover until I grab the last sheet, shrug and turn away back to my room.

Okay, this day seriously can't get any stranger now. And full of bad luck as well. I sigh when I arrive at my door, opening it, putting the papers aside and sit for meditation.

* * *

Allen's POV

Shit! Shit! Shit! What was that? Bah, this whole day is full of bad luck. Beginning with the weird behaviour of Nezumi and Shion in the morning, continuing over that meeting with Komui, the new mission (again with this BaKanda) and now that!

Originally I just wanted to check the ark but I didn't find anything new (seriously, I don't understand that thing). So when I was walking back to my room I was deep in thoughts and suddenly bumped into this jerk. And I blushed! Damn! It can't be! But with his hair down and still damp and his confused expression in difference to his usual scowl showing him so other than normal… He looked really good… Oh god! What am I thinking! (Okay, to be sincere I always thought he looked good, but that's the common opinion here at the order! Good-looking but an ashole!)

And then trying to make normal conversation, actually being nice. It was like a different person with his looks and I liked it talking to him, although I didn't really know what to say.

And on top of that the touch when we reached for the paper! I don't know why I freaked out like that. It was way warmer than normal and I couldn't stop myself from blushing (again!). And then for me the only thing that made sense was fleeing. So I practically ran from him! That's so embarrassing!

Now everything is a complete mess! And tomorrow I have to go on mission with him (and Nezumi and Shion with their tensed atmosphere)! Right now I only want my calm with nobody bothering me and no irritating thoughts.

So as soon as I reach my room I slam my door, throw myself on the bed, scaring Timcampy in the process, and burying my face in the pillow.

* * *

 **That's it for today; thanks for reading.**

 **A lot of explaining but it has to be done as well.**

 **Thanks for Reviews, favourites and whatever! Keep continuing it, pretty please!**

 **I have decided to upload another Story; it's a pretty basic Naruto/DGM crossover. The first chapter should be on today or tomorrow. Depneds when I find time and a title.**

 **And I have far too many ideas, Geez, I am never going to be able to go through all of them.**

 **Well, goodbye for now. I hope to see you at the next chapter. And maybe someone will also read my other stories though they will not be updated as fast as this one.**


	8. First attack

**Hello everyone,**

 **thanks for sticking with me. Nonetheless I would love to have some more reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, if I'd own either DGM or No.6, Yullen would be canon and Nezumi wouldn't leave Shion in the end.**

 **So on with the story, as they leave the Order:**

* * *

Third Person POV

The next morning begins nearly as the previous one (without the Nezumi/Shion scene obviously). Allen wakes up a bit late and collects Nezumi and Shion from their rooms, taking them to eat breakfast. This time Kanda doesn't join them and sits far away, him and Allen not even looking at each other. Everyone in the hall is kinda happy about them not fighting for a day, but some also shoot them strange looks since it is very unusual behaviour for these two. They all eat pretty silent only cheered up by Lavi's arrival. He answers some more of Shion's questions (the boy seems to never run out of those) and converses with Allen. When it is time to leave for the mission Kanda meets with them at the gate of the ark. They are all silent and a bit tired since none of them did get that much sleep in the last night being too troubled by their own thoughts.

Kanda had been questioning Allen's weird behaviour. Allen was embarrassed and thought about the same events but over why he reacted like he did. Nezumi was trying to figure his concrete feelings for Shion out (without finding a complete answer though). And Shion, well he was wondering what Nezumi felt and what that scene from the morning meant. Not to forget that every one of them was wondering how this mission would work out and if they could return to their world.

So none of them speaks until Kanda and Allen start bickering in the ark until being stopped by a slightly flustered Shion. It takes them some time to find their door because that one isn't used very often (and the two exorcists started fighting over which one, again). They meet a finder outside of the ark with a concrete plan for their train and ship schedule. Kanda is scowling, Allen is talking formal with the finder with the other two just being tagged along silently. Unfortunately they have to go alone because every finder in the area (not many) is needed somewhere else. So the four of them go on with their journey walking to the train station in the next city with an awkward tension around them.

Luckily the beautiful landscape helps easing it up. And pretty soon Allen and Shion start talking, with Nezumi occasionally throwing a comment in. Kanda is silent for most of the time but now and then gets back to his bickering with Allen. So basically everything is back to normal! Let's see for how long!

* * *

Allen's POV

Shion is a pretty interesting conversation partner. At the moment he is describing how his life was both in this No.6-thing and the west block. But I notice that he is mentioning Nezumi a lot.

"And you see this one book I found in Nezumi's library…"

Suddenly my concentration is interrupted by a sting in my left eye. It has activated itself. Damn! I hoped we could reach New Zeeland without an attack. I look behind me exchanging a glance with Kanda. His eyes tells me he felt it as well. He is already drawing his sword. We don't need to talk, we know each other's fighting habits good enough. Shion looks shocked as I hear him speaking.

"A-Allen? What is that on your eye?"

"I will explain later! Right now you have to take cover! There are akuma nearby!"

"Akuma? These monsters?"

I nod and look at him, urging him to move. I see the first of the machines rising but Kanda has already engaged battle. I shoot a last look at the other two and follow him.

"Take cover? But where? We are out in the open?" Shion says to Nezumi, looking desperate.

The raven looks around frantically until he finds a large rock some distance away. "There! Run!"

The white head follows his command although the other is already a bit ahead.

I concentrate on the battle. Fortunately the attackers are not that strong, none of the higher than level two. But they are many. So even for Kanda and me it takes some time to kill them all.

Nezumi already got into hiding but Shion is still running. Suddenly he trips over a stone and falls. "Urgh!" As he rolls over on his back there is another akuma standing in front of him. He is too frightened to move. He hears Nezumi screaming "Shion!" in panic. Nonetheless he is still frozen. He looks at the person he loves running closer to him, fear in the eyes. _'That's the end! I'm sorry, Nezumi! But these monsters are more frightening then anything I have ever experienced!'_ He hears a slash, awaiting pain but nothing happens. When he opens his eyes the akuma has been shoved aside but now it holds Nezumi throwing him into the next rock.

We have been fighting for some minutes now and I hope Nezumi and Shion are okay. By now Kanda's hair tie has been ripped and his dark mane is flowing freely behind him (Yeah, I am looking at him again). But I am torn away by a scream, it's Nezumi's voice, "Shion!". When I turn around I freeze. Shion is lying on his back looking frightened at an akuma hovering in front of him. It is level three! Shit! Without thinking I storm in this direction, a bullet shot from behind only barely misses me and forces me to turn again. But as I look I see Kanda already taking care of the attacker. His eyes say "Go! I can handle this!" (When did we learn to understand each other without talking?) Feeling reassured I continue my dash but I see with fear that I won't make it! The akuma lifts his arm to kill the boy. Then a crash is heard and I see Nezumi jumping into the akuma with his knife. He manages at least to punch it aside so it leaves the shocked Shion alone. But now the monster is holding the raven and throwing him away. I hear a pained cry from him and a yelp from Shion. I don't waste any time and throw myself at the attacker.

But unfortunately killing a level three and protecting two people situated at different spots is not easy. And even if I already was able to deliver some very hard blows, it's not dead yet and I have been punched hard as well not being able to stand up for one moment.

I hear the voice of the akuma, "I got you, exorcist!"

It again lifts his arm this time at me. Shit! I can't get that injured so soon on this mission! But before I can feel pain there is something, or rather someone, in front of me. Long dark hair sways but I only see the blood that is spilling.

"Kanda!" I scream.

He doesn't look at me or speak, just jumps at the akuma and finishes it with one final blow. Then he lands some feet away. From the corner of my eyes I can see Shion running to Nezumi who is shaking his head to regain stability. I jump up and rush towards my companion to see his injuries. He is still standing with his back to me and is sheeting Mugen as I arrive.

"Che. Can you do nothing on your own? Stupid moyashi! Always fucking have to protect you! Yowai!" He growls at me, not looking my way. His voice is as unfriendly as ever, but I can hear a hint of pain in it.

I step in front of him, "Are you okay, Kanda?" Looking him over I discover some scratches but what slightly frightens me is the deep wound in his shoulder. It is bleeding, covering his black coat and dark hair in red. He must have received that when he protected me!

I reach my hand towards the injury, "Kanda, that…"

"Che. I'm fine! Leave me alone!" he swats my hand away.

"But your wound…"

"It'll heal! Now shut up!"

But I'm not giving up that easily: "But… But why did you protect me?"

He looks away but wavers for a moment. "Che. Don't mistake this! I just wanted to finish this akuma!" And with that he turns away, pulling a new hair tie out of his pocket and starting to put his hair back into his ponytail (pity, I like him with his hair down). He signals me that the conversation is over although I can see some pain in his movements. I give him a last concerned look before walking over to the place where Nezumi and Shion are holding each other, hurrying.

* * *

Nezumi's POV

I was so frightened in this moment! Seeing that monster getting ready to kill Shion! My worst nightmare coming true! I couldn't think straight, I just had to do something to save him! Anything! So I ran forward jumping into the akuma. Well it worked and it got distraught from Shion… The bad thing is now I am in his clutches! I can't do anything as it is holding me with one hand. It throws me into something really hard. The pain searing through my back, head and right leg as I scream out. I hear Shion cry. Is he concerned for me? My only hope is now that one of the exorcists has noticed.

And my hope is fulfilled when I see Allen jumping at the attacker. He is fighting it effectively but is receiving injuries as well. But I am distracted from the fight (Allen has just being thrown to the ground and is having trouble standing up) when I notice Shion's voice much closer than I thought he would be. I turn my head though it aches terribly. I see tears streaming down his face, he looks frightened and concerned. He crouches down next to me grabbing my shoulders.

"Nezumi! Nezumi are you okay?" he shouts frantically.

My voice sounds hoarse (being thrown into stone doesn't do you any good), "Y-Yeah… It works…" although I can feel more than enough pain.

"I'm sorry! I should have moved faster! I… I… I was so frightened when that monster hurt you! I-I am so happy you are still alive!" he cries throwing his arms around me.

"It's not your fault! Not at all! Don't blame you!" speaking still hurts but I don't want to worry him any further. "And I am also so happy that you are okay! When that akuma attacked you… I-I… It was like my heart stopped! Don't do that ever again! Please!"

I lift my arms (hurts) and put them around him. I pull him close to me until I feel his warmth, also to assure me that he is still alive. He looks up at me quizzically as I do it but tightens his hold as well burying his face in my chest still crying. I put my head on his, stick my nose in his fluffy white hair and close my eyes. I tighten my grip around him. I want to never let him go again! He smiles shakily as I whisper that to him.

We stay like this for some moments until I hear a light voice that I recognize as Allen's.

"Ahem… I-I am really sorry to interrupt. But… are you two okay?"

* * *

Allen's POV

As there is nothing to get out of Kanda I walk over to see whether Shion and Nezumi are injured. When I reach them they are holding each other very tightly. It looks so peaceful like none of them wants to ever let go. I don't really like to break this but I have to.

"Ahem… I-I am really sorry to interrupt. But… are you two okay?"

Shion slowly wiggles himself out of the hold although the raven is reluctant to let go.

"I am fine. Nothing more than a few little scratches. But Nezumi?"

He looks frightened at his friend who tries to sit up but I see he is in pain. From what I can see he has received a blow to the head which is slightly bleeding and there are some bruises on his back. Despite that, he supresses the pain and answers.

"I'm okay. My head throbs and my back hurts but it will work out. No problem…"

Shion looks concerned and I hope the dark-haired man is right. I pull out some bandages (every exorcist is requested to take them with him) and want to put it on his head but the other white head takes them from my hands and says.

"I'll do it."

I nod and hand them over watching him as he covers Nezumi's wound with it. The other closes his eyes in content. I am only watching them and thinking about their relationship. I believe they just need a toss in the right direction. When he is finished I ask.

"Is your back bleeding Nezumi?"

He shakes his head "No, the clothes prevented it."

"Good. Can you stand up?"

I extend a hand and Shion puts one arm under his shoulders. But when the raven gets on his feet he suddenly falls back with a pained cry.

"Nezumi!" Shion is immediately down by his side. "What is it?"

"My right leg… I think it's broken…!" he mutters through gritted teeth.

"Well that's not good! We can't continue the journey like that." I am troubled. What now? Nezumi can't walk, but carrying him is no possibility either in case there are more attacks. But we have to finish this mission, we can't simply go back now.

Shion looks at me with a desperate face while Nezumi is examining his leg. "What are we going to do now?"

"I-I don't really know…" I answer, unsure myself. "I will go talking to Kanda maybe he has an idea."

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for now.**

 **Thanks for reading as always.**

 **One Thing: starting next chapter there will be the theme of Kanda's past. So if any of you hasn't read the books 20 upwards yet; it may be Spoiler.**

 **And another question: does an Autor get a message if you delete an alert? Like the Story is finished and you want to lower your number of Story alerts...**

 **An answer would be great, thanks.**

 **Until next time**


	9. Healing and Discussions

**Hello everyone**

 **here we go, the ninth chapter**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, both series belong to their rightful owners. I am just writing some stories since I am bored.**

 **And here we go:**

* * *

Allen's POV

Shion nods and focuses back on Nezumi. I turn around to go back to Kanda. I am not only going because I need suggestions but also to check if he is okay and look at his injuries. As for myself, my head hurts as badly as Nezumi's but most of the rest of my body has been shielded by Crown Clown so there are no real wounds on me (luckily, the last thing we need now, another injured).

As I get back to the other exorcist I freeze. He has his back to me but he is shirtless for he has put his coat and top aside to examine his wound. When he hears me approaching he turns around and I stare at his well-built body trying very hard not to blush (though I fail miserably). But my eyes stop on the cut in his right shoulder reaching down. It appears deep and there is still blood seeping out of it running down his chest.

"A-Are you okay?"

"What do you want moyashi?" he growls.

"Err… It's… See…" I stutter a bit. Damn, could someone help me form coherent sentences! "It's Nezumi…"

"What is it with the damned rat?" his voice is as unfriendly as ever but if I am not mistaken there is some exhaustion in it as well.

"His leg is broken. He can't walk."

"I am not fucking carrying him!"

"Yeah, I know. But we have to do something. We can't continue like that. Shall we head back?"

"Heading back is not a choice. We have to get this over with. And there is this stupid Central-thing."

"Yes, but how?" I nod, that changes nothing.

He is silent for some time and I already think I will never get an answer. Then he speaks up but his voice is low nearly sounding sad (defeated maybe), running his hand through his hair while at it.

"I… I may know a way."

I look at him. He lifts his glance staring right into my eyes. He sounds very serious as he talks the next time.

"But this is a one and only. I am not sure how well it will work. And no questions! Understood?"

I hold his gaze for a moment then nod. "Good. I trust you."

He nods again and walks ahead to the other two. And again I can't help but stare at him (could he please put on a shirt; it's bloody distracting!). He stops in front of them but says nothing so I have to explain again.

I kneel next to Nezumi.

"Ahem… Kanda and I might have a way to continue our journey. It's just we are not sure whether it works. So you will have to trust us."

They look at me suspiciously "What are you going to do?"

I look up at Kanda searching for help. It's his idea for god's sake!

"Che. We are gonna heal your leg, stupid rat!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Che. You'll see! Now, moyashi, do you have painkillers?"

Nezumi seems angry but Shion calms him. But he looks a bit frightened as well. "This is going to work, is it?"

I lean closer to him hoping to shield my conversation from the two ravens. "Well, to be honest… I don't really know what he is going to do."

As I see his desperate look I add: "But I trust Kanda! He may be an unfriendly bastard, but when it comes to battle he is absolutely trustable."

"Moyashi!" I hear an unnerved comment.

"Ah, yes! The painkillers!" I say as I pull some pills out and hand it to Nezumi who swallows one of them. "You don't have any of those with you?"

"Don't need this shit!" Oh yes, being all strong, hard warrior now again, are we?

Then he looks directly at Nezumi. "Okay, keep still for what comes next. But otherwise I can't reach the bone."

We all look at him confused which turns into shocked as the exorcist draws Mugen and pulls it across Nezumi's leg making a cut in his skin.

Shion wants to rush forward but I stop him. "Don't! He knows what he is doing!" (At least I hope it!)

Nezumi hisses at the pain but the medicine keeps it down.

Though the next thing Kanda does confuses us all. He lifts his left hand to his injured shoulder (which already has started to heal) and catches some blood with it (since it's still bleeding, no problem). That blood is brought down and he slowly lets it drip into the wound he created. I see some kind of steam (?) coming from it but it heals immediately. I hear some kind of hissing and a crack as the bone snaps back (I guess). Nezumi grits his teeth at that but it seems to actually heal it.

Kanda stands up and Shion rushes to the side of his friend. "Are you okay? Say something Nezumi!"

"I am fine. And the legs hurts less than before. How did you do this?"

But Kanda merely scoffs giving no answer. I stare at him in astonishment.

"Wow! That was amazing! How does that work?"

"Che. Didn't I say no questions? Baka moyashi!"

I pout but am quiet. He did say so in the beginning after all. He just scoffs again and turns away starting to pull his clothes back on (finally). We are interrupted by Shion who is binding Nezumi's leg.

"But why did you have to cut him? That just adds another injury!"

"Because I fucking had to get the blood inside of him, idiot! I wouldn't have worked otherwise!"

"But you could have made him drink it as well!"

"It would have healed every fucking injury he has and the power would not have been enough for his stupid broken bone!"

"But that's a good thing if it had healed everything, isn't it? You just have to use a bit more blood!"

That finally leads to Kanda's snap. "Are you stupid? I bloody didn't even know how he would react to it! I have only tried this one fucking time before and that was on accident! And he is not even a bloody accommodator! I didn't even know how his body would take it! More of it could fucking kill the stupid rat! If that's what you want, please!"

Shion is frightened by his rant and Nezumi pales as well at the mention of dying. I have to stop Kanda. Judging by his reaction this is something he doesn't like to talk about at all (he doesn't like talking in the first place but this subject must be very touchy).

"Kanda! Calm down! He didn't mean it in an offending way! It's just…" I search for words. "Well, you deliberately hurt his boyfriend…" I shoot a glare Nezumi and Shion not to argue against it now, even though it may be not correct. "How would you react if someone hurts the one you love?"

That silences him and he casts me a long look which I don't really understand (though I blush again). Then he turns around with a 'che' and walks away. I exhale and focus back on the others but before I can talk it's Shion who speaks.

"I'm sorry. It seems like I hit some kind of a sore spot. I didn't know."

"No, it's okay." I shake my head exhausted. Now that everything is over the tiredness kicks in. "But we should get going. We still could catch the train. Can you try standing up again, Nezumi?"

He nods and Shion and I position us on both of his sides to help him up. And this time he actually stands. It appears whatever Kanda did, it worked. He is already ahead, growling and muttering some curses under his breath. We follow.

And like that we walk to the train station. Luckily it isn't much farther to the village anymore. We cover the distance rather quickly with Kanda in the lead and me or Shion supporting Nezumi. We are all silent letting the events sink in, lost in our own thoughts (mostly about each other).

We have to wait a bit for the train which passes by like the walk with nearly no speaking. I urge Nezumi to take another painkiller. After that he starts to doze off from time to time. Apparently the medicine is kicking in. I cast a glance at Kanda once in a while. He seems highly irritated, I think still scowling about what happened earlier. I wonder about all that, but also look with worry at his injured shoulder. He doesn't want anyone to take a look at it and he accepts no medicine either. Really, what is his problem? Luckily, I notice that the wound is actually healing as the bleeding has stopped.

The train arrives and we walk to the compartment that the Order reserved, like always. We have to drag Nezumi behind because he is already half asleep. Shion looks at the compartment with awe. Whether it is the luxurious appearance or that it looks so foreign to him I don't know. He helps his friend to sit down on one bench and sits next to him, permanently worrying about him. As Kanda has already acquired the place next to the window on the other side and Nezumi looks as if he is going to lay down every minute, that leaves me with the only place left being next to the raven haired exorcist. I sit down a bit nervously looking at him for a moment. He doesn't look back though, he is too busy staring out of the window angrily. It doesn't take long until the other raven falls deep asleep, leaning onto Shion for support and causing him to blush by that (heh, I am not the only one!). Kanda also leaves some time afterwards. When I try asking him what he is doing he only scoffs that he needs some idiot-free time. Seriously, how can one be that upset about one incident?

But I still wonder what got him so upset? And what was that what he did? Has this something to do with his past? His past… I have been interested in that from the beginning. He always seems so mysterious. Though I can tell it could not have been a too pleasant one, regarding how repellent he is. (Well, he could have also been a jerk since he was born) But unfortunately it appears that this is something incredibly hard to find out about. I remember asking Lavi about it once. Even he only looked at me blankly. He simply shrugged, saying that he doesn't know either (though he knows Kanda the best) and changed the subject. Linali shook her head when I asked her. It looked nearly sad. And now…

I have been thinking all by myself for a while, but I am interrupted as I hear Shion speak.

"I… ah… I-I am sorry, Allen. If it's no problem I would like to ask you something."

I look up. He appears to be a bit embarrassed by this. So I nod.

"Sure. If I know the answer…"

"What was it what Kanda did to Nezumi?"

Damn! Here we go… I did expect that question… But that doesn't change the fact that I don't have any answer to it. I have been wondering that myself. So I simply look back at him with an unknowing expression, sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"To be honest… I have no idea. I would like to know that as well. But as he isn't talking about it…"

"You don't know? How long do you know him?"

I think back at our first meeting, not being able to stop the twitch at that, "About a year now, I think."

"And you have never seen him do this before? And he didn't mention anything?"

"No. And he doesn't talk much, especially not about himself."

"Hm… It seemed like his blood which he poured into the wound kind of healed it…"

"Yeah, his blood… To be precise, he has an incredible healing power. He can heal wounds that would normally take months in some days."

"Really? And no one ever questioned him about it?"

"Well, in the Order you don't often talk about each other's past because there are lots of people with bad ones. And on top of that no one would dare question Kanda, and for sure not over such a personal subject. He would kill anyone even coming near him! Everyone knows that. He talks to no one."

A moment of silence then he speaks up again. "I am really sorry about what I said back then. I should have thanked him for helping Nezumi. Instead I threw insults at him."

"No, no. It's fine. I understand that. He also cut Nezumi after all."

I look at him and watch him playing a bit with the dark strands falling into Nezumi's sleeping face.

"You really care about him, about Nezumi, don't you?"

"Yeah, he saved me several times. And he has shown me so many things. Before I met him I was oblivious to important things around me. He taught me to see the world correctly. I am still an airhead in his opinion though… But I owe him so much." He blushes slightly as he says that. That confirms my suspicion that there is more to it (and I know that thing about his saving since he told me his story). So I press a bit.

"Hmm… But that's not all, isn't it?"

He blushes deeper and mutters something about 'most important person'.

"You love him, don't you?" I ask to confirm my theory.

He looks down at the peaceful face of his sleeping friend still red on the cheeks.

"Yes, I do…" he says quietly, sadly, "But I am pretty sure he feels differently…"

"I don't think so." His head perks up immediately at my words, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I mean," I continue, "He saved you from the akuma today and the way he looked when you were back with him, the way he held you…"

"He wants to repay his debt from four years ago when I saved him. That's all…"

"No, I don't think so… There is more. My guess is he feels the same, but he hasn't figured it out yet, since, no offence meant, he is a bit dense when it comes to feelings. I am not that good with it either. I am judging from his similarities with Kanda. I suggest you give it a try." I smile at him.

He smiles back, looking hopeful at me. "I really hope you're right."

Another moment of silence then he looks at me with a slightly teasing grin. "As we are already at the subject… You like Kanda, don't you?"

I jerk up. What? I don't. But I blush again (damn could somebody tell me how to stop that?) and look down. "N-no, I-I don't! I hate him! He is a jerk! And anyways he doesn't care about me at all…" The last part comes out more sadly than I wanted it to be.

"Maybe you are also in denial?" Shion asks, still with this stupid grin on his face. Seriously, where does he get his ideas of me and Kanda from? Can't he see how we are fighting? But if… If he is right… Damn! It can't be, can it? Me? Liking that jerk? Never! But then the last days…

"Uhm… I-I don't know really…"

"Maybe you should give it a try as well?" Damn, using my own words against me! He is not as innocent as he looks like (yeah, I know that's also being said about me). And he continues.

"Besides I don't think he doesn't care either. He saved you today as well, didn't he? He even got badly injured because of it. And the way he interacts with you. I think he likes you too. At least in a friend-like manner if nothing else."

I smile, somehow finding that thought rather pleasant. I always wanted his acknowledgment, maybe I got it without me noticing it. It's true that he saved me several times although he said he wouldn't. So he does care! Makes me kind of happy.

Then I hear Shion's voice again, teasingly: "So by the end of this mission, before Nezumi and I return home, I expect you two to be together, got it?"

"What?!" I exclaim. This boy's got nerves. He is lucky, Kanda isn't here right now.

I shout at him blushing deep red but he is only grinning back at me: "NO! For sure not! It's not even allowed!... And me and him! Never! We…"

But I am interrupted by the working of the saying 'speak of the devil' as in that moment the sliding door of the compartment is smashed open and an overly irritated Kanda steps in.

"What's with all that fucking turmoil?"

I sit back in my seat, my blush even deepening (if that is possible).

"Nothing" Shion answers with a singing voice.

"Che. Baka moyashis!" Kanda scoffs and goes back to his place, flopping down and resuming his staring.

Shion giggles and caresses slightly Nezumi's face and hair who stirs in his sleep but leans in to the touch. A content, peaceful smile reaches the other white head's lips as he looks at the sleeping raven. I look at them, nearly envious, but for sure a bit sad (despite still having a hard time getting my blush down). Because I don't dare to look at the other exorcist I miss that he also glances at the two, on his face an unreadable expression, but not consisting of anger.

* * *

 **That's it for today; thanks for reading**

 **Also thank you to midnighthoshiko for the review; luckily we got Nezumi patched up fast.**

 **Sorry if Kanda was a bit too OOC but this was something I think would have fit because his past is gonna become a big subject in the future.**

 **And we finally got on with the Yullen part.**

 **So I hope to see you again next time, bye.**


	10. A nightmare and many questions

**Hello everyone,**

 **here is already the next chapter. I know it's early and no I didn't get Reviews :(**

 **It's that I am going on vacation for two weeks starting tomorrow. I am going to Italy and not taking my Laptop with me, so I can't update in this two weeks. That's why the new chapter is already up today.**

 **I hope you still stick with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything; do I really have to write that every chapter?**

* * *

Third Person's POV

The rest of the train journey is uneventful. Nezumi sleeps a lot due to the painkillers he is taking. Shion is busy with cradling him (basically the whole time he is asleep). Kanda doesn't talk much to begin with and so Allen lacks a conversation partner. Because of that the only talking done is when they want to go eat something, Nezumi and Shion are slowly getting accustomed to Allen's huge appetite. During the ride both Allen and Kanda sometimes steal looks at the couple, laced with different emotions (though Allen does much more often). Kanda also takes a lot of time off of them walking through the train or just standing outside in the wind. It's warm but since its autumn not too hot even in the long coats the exorcists wear. He thinks a lot then, about his past, what happened, why he helped Nezumi or Allen and the beansprout in general.

For Nezumi he is happy letting himself being looked after by Shion and after some time lets the boy caress him even when he is awake. As the end of the train journey approaches he has figured out his feelings. But unfortunately none of them is aware of the other's real feelings (both are a bit naïve or dense; depends). So after about four days on the train they arrive in the port city. Kanda is as grumpy as ever though his wound has healed by now much to Allen's relief. In the city they have to stay overnight because they missed the ship they originally had to take due to the akuma attack. So they have to search an inn to stay at. Unfortunately for them there is a celebration in the city right at that time so everything is crowded. It takes them long to even find a hotel which is not completely full. But when they ask for rooms for each of them…

"I am really sorry, but we only have two spare rooms right now. You know the celebration…"

Allen and Kanda blanch a bit at that while the other two look nearly delighted.

Allen asks a bit unsure," Err… Two rooms with separate beds I hope?"

The hotel man shakes his head, "No, one of them has separate beds, the other unfortunately doesn't"

The exorcists go white again at the thought of having the other closer than needed but luckily Shion saves them. "That's no problem. We will take that one! Nezumi and I are accustomed to sleeping in the same bed. We only have one in the west block anyway." He laughs, clinging to Nezumi's arm who only sighs but doesn't object. Actually both are looking kind of forward to be sleeping in the same bed again (or a bed at all, after four nights on the train). They don't notice the strange look they get from the receptionist. Kanda only grunts and Allen shrugs smiling a little.

Allen turns to Kanda, searching his agree, "Is this ok? If we go out and search again, it will take ages until we find new rooms and these may be taken by then."

"Che. Whatever."

Allen takes that as an approval. He tells them to send the bill to the Order, receives the keys and gives one to Nezumi and Shion. They walk to their given rooms, parting ways with the other two. The room itself is not big with two beds some feet away from each other, a small table with two chairs, two cupboards and a huge window with a possibility to sit in front of it.

Kanda shoves him aside to immediately acquire the first bed so Allen walks over to the one closer to the window. He puts his suitcase down, stretching from the long sitting and opens the window panels. Since it's already past ten o'clock in the evening and they have eaten earlier they start to get ready for bed. Allen has to turn around as Kanda puts down his shirt to not blush again. As he undresses he also keeps his back to Kanda and because of that doesn't notice Kanda's staring at him (he doesn't turn around and doesn't blush either; well a tiny bit maybe). After that they both go to bed without saying goodnight like it's normal between them.

* * *

Allen's POV

 _"_ _He's a demon! Don't look at him!"_

 _Where am I? It's dark? Am I not supposed to be in a hotel in Australia with Kanda? What is this? The voice, it sounds angry. It's like when I was young, people calling me demon._

 _"_ _Get away from me!"_

 _"_ _Don't come near! I don't want that disgusting arm of yours anywhere close to me!"_

 _Yes, exactly like back then. Now the sight is getting clearer. I can see the people. They look at me with that disgusted look. Well, a normal nightmare, as always. It will pass after some time. But suddenly I identify some of the people in the crowd. There is Mana! And my friends from the Order (except Kanda that is)! I try to run towards them. "What are you doing here?! You said my arm was something special! You said it wasn't disgusting!"_

 _They just snicker evilly and Lavi is the one who answers, "We only said that so you would stay. We needed you for the war against the Millennium Earl. We needed you as our weapon. Because that's what you are, a weapon to use for us, nothing more, isn't it 14_ _th_ _?"_

 _I freeze at the spot, "No! You said… You… We were friends!"_

 _"_ _Friends?" I recognize Linali's voice, "With someone like you? Never!"_

 _I want to shout something back but I stop when I see the stone she is holding in her hand. As I watch she lifts her arm and throws it at me. I normally would have dodged, but I am frozen so it hits me on the cheek. I look at her shocked but she only smirks and other people start throwing stones as well. I snap out of my daze and start to run away, stones still flying around me and their haunting voices following me. I press my hands on my ears murmuring to myself, "NO! No! It can't be! You said we were friends!"_

 _Suddenly a new voice over laces all of the other. "…yashi… ke up… Moyashi! Oi!"_

 _Great, now Kanda has joined them as well! But his voice sounds different. Not angry (well, normal Kanda-tone) or disgusted but rather nearly caring but somehow urgently._

"Oi, baka moyashi! Wake up or I punch you!"

Immediately my eyes snap open. It was a dream! Oh god, it was all a dream! I exhale shakily. When I reopen my eyes I take in my surroundings. I am still in the room in Australia in my bed, it's the middle of the night. I am shaking because of the nightmare, covered in sweat, and breathing too fast. Kanda is sitting on the side of my bed. He is looking directly at me, shaking my shoulders, obviously to wake me up. As I look back into his dark eyes, I see irritation and confusion but also concern.

"What… What happened?" I ask him shakily.

"That's what you should tell me! I woke up to you trashing around muttering 'No! No! It can't be! You said we were friends!'. You looked horrible and were about to fucking fall out of your bed, so I tried to wake you up."

"Oh, I guess, I had a nightmare…" I whisper. He has released my arms so a pulls my legs up to my chest and curl up. He keeps looking at me intensely and I unconsciously try to somehow get my left arm out of his line of sight.

"Had it something to do with your arm?" he asks me after some silence.

I look up a bit surprised, but answer in a small voice. "Yes, everyone was disgusted of me because of my arm. Even the people from the order, they called me names and threw stones at me…" I hold my black hand up in front of me for a moment and then lay it down on the white sheets again. Even I think it looks weird, the contrast, the structure and all.

I am suddenly stopped as a pale hand is laid on top of my black one. It's only for a short moment, but it means a lot to me, to see that Kanda (especially he), who didn't even want to shake my hand in the beginning, is not disgusted by it. As I look up, surprised again, but also happy, our eyes lock and he speaks with a soft voice.

"In the Order no one is disgusted by that arm of yours, not at all, and neither am I. The idiots who shunned you just because you were different know nothing. So don't think you are not important just for that, okay?"

I look at him. At the moment I don't care that it is Kanda, I am just happy somebody is comforting me. Later I will ask myself whether someone changed the personalities or if that wasn't Kanda at the moment, but right now it doesn't matter to me.

"They said all I am is a weapon for them to use in the war…" I whisper with a sad voice.

"Che." He stands up and reverts back to his normal self. "If it helps you, you are more than a weapon. You are a normal human, born and raised. Other than me… I was only created to be only that, a weapon to win the war! Nothing more!" His voice is hard at his last words, but it also sounds sad.

"What do you…" I start but am cut off by him.

"Enough now, moyashi! Go back to sleep! Now!" He growls at me and lays back in his own bed.

Okay, understood, conversation over. Kanda is back to normal. Even so I can't go back to sleep now. So I stand up and sit at the window. I look over to the other side of the room where I can see Kanda's long, dark hair on the sheets. He has his back to me, but in the moonlight shining through the window behind me and falling on his long strands his hair gives it silverish highlights. I have to admit that looks just beautiful. I see the shadows on his back, around his muscles, and his pale skin nearly glowing in the moonlight. Okay, he looks good, no doubt about that. Okay, and maybe Shion was partly right about my crush on him. Especially now, that I saw that he can be caring if he wants.

But why did he do that? Does he care about me as well? Or did he maybe just want to continue sleeping peacefully (I think the second)? But why would he then say something like that at the end? He was speaking about himself wasn't he? But what did it mean? 'I was only created to be only that, a weapon to win the war! Nothing more!' All we exorcists are weapons to win the war to some extent. But 'created'? Why created? A human isn't 'created', he is born. Yeah, he said 'born' when talking about me. So why did he use the term 'created' for himself? You can't create a human! And nothing else but a weapon, a sad destiny. I had a life before coming to the Order, not an entirely happy one, but a life that belonged to myself. Like he is talking you could assume he's been in the Order since his birth. I kinda understand his personality, regarding this new information. But why? Again, this question. His past seems to be a constant 'why?'. Why would any parent chose such a fate for their child? (I have to talk; my own parents abandoned me!) Full of questions, everything that involves Kanda.

I ponder over these questions for a long time since I can't sleep either way. I look at the clock. 4:51 in the morning. I yawn and decide to call Komui, I can give him an update on the mission, we haven't reported the earlier attack yet, and in the process I can also try to gain some information about Kanda's past, maybe Komui knows something more, since I am pretty sure Kanda will not talk about it.

So I pick the sleeping Timcampy from my bed and walk silently outside, poking the golem to wake him up. After I found a phone a half-asleep golden ball connects me to HQ. Counting the time difference it must be somewhere in the afternoon there. So even Komui should be awake. And it works as I am greeted with the voice of my supervisor on the other end squealing a happy hello and something about Linali. I sigh and after he calmed down I record the akuma attack and our further journey. I leave the incident with Kanda's healing out, because I figure he would be furious if I told Komui that.

After the report I hear him grunt approvingly. "So stay focused then, Allen. Look after Nezumi and Shion. They have to get back to their world in one piece. And also watch over yourself and Kanda, we need you two return safely too."

I see my chance for information. "Speaking of which, Komui… I would like to ask you something about Kanda…"

I hear him sigh but say, "And what may that be? I thought, you didn't like him…?"

"And I still don't!" I speak back fast though blush again slightly, "But this is simply intriguing me… I want to ask something about his past. I…"

I hear a gasp and stop. But as Komui doesn't continue I speak back up. "Well, we all know about his incredible healing powers and I wanted to know if maybe you could tell me why he has them?"

A long silence follows and I am afraid that I don't get an answer again, but when I hear him it's not what I wanted. "I know this is intriguing, but it is for sure not my part to tell you that. It's Kanda's thing and his alone. I don't just refuse because I am afraid he would kill me if I did, but also because this is something really private and I for sure don't want to spout that."

I am quiet as well. This is getting weirder every time I learn something new. Then I remember the raven's words.

"Komui… He said something earlier when I was accusing myself as only a weapon for the war…"

He holds his breath, "And what did he say?"

"He… He said that, other than me, he 'was only created to only be that, a weapon to win the war! Nothing more!' What does this mean? It seems to me not even Lavi knows about that."

He inhales sharply. "He said that? Well, but even if you know that, I can't just tell you his life story. But I can assure you it's a very dark one. He did never get free from the Order. As long as he lived he was always bound to this place. And what he said… You know, about the experiments the Order did to get more accommodators, don't you? That and Kanda's past have to do with it. I can't tell you more. As for Lavi I am not sure whether he knows, Bookman does, but this story is seriously dark so maybe Lavi was not told either, also because he is pretty close to Kanda himself."

I nod after that, at least trying to process what I just heard. What could be so bad that even Lavi wasn't told? What experiments? The ones with the Fallen Linali talked about? What happened to Kanda in his past? But as no one wants to speak about it, there is only one person who could tell me and he for sure will not talk. Great. At that moment I hear some sounds coming from the stairs and I recognize the aura that surrounds the person. It's Kanda. So I decide to end the conversation with Komui.

"Sorry Komui. Thanks for telling me anyway. I think Kanda is coming down. I have to hang up."

"Yeah, sorry Allen. Thanks for the update. Keep everyone safe. Goodbye. And for your question, this is better left untouched, I promise you."

"Okay. Bye Komui."

Timcampy ends the connection and a second later I hear Kanda's voice behind me. "What were you doing, moyashi?"

"Just reporting to Komui about the mission. And it's Allen. Have you had a good sleep?" I try to smile at him.

He eyes me strangely, "Are you kidding me? I was fucking woken up in the middle of the night by some bloody idiot who could not even stand one stupid nightmare!"

Okay, after what I just heard from Komui I had some pity for him, but that vanished after this comment. He had a bad past, yes, but for goodness' sake, he is not the only one! So that doesn't excuse being such a bastard! I look at him, thinking about what to say. For once I want to thank him for what happened at night, but I also want to yell back at him for insulting me. I would also love to question him about his past (favourably press until he spills everything) but I know that would not be a great idea as it would result in my Mugen-induced death. I really don't want that.

While I have been thinking he already has scoffed, turned around and is walking away, Mugen in hand. It seems he is not a pleasant person (not that he is ever) after waking up. I stay still looking after him even when the door has already shut behind him. I am still wondering over far too many questions swarming my head. Nice beginning for a morning. I just hope Shion and Nezumi get up soon so we can eat, leave and head for our ship.

When the two come down for breakfast they look somewhat at peace. Kanda hasn't returned yet and I figure he is doing some kind of morning training, would be like him. We head over to the room where the food is served and I shock the waitress with my order. Kanda joins us about halfway through. His mood turns worse as the restaurant doesn't have his favourite soba. Of course not, we are in Australia here! He really needs to eat something else as well. After a bit cursing he agrees to some rice and vegetables. Who eats that for breakfast? Well the Japanese do I guess. Our ship leaves at 10 o'clock so we start to head for the port after our meal. Shion is in a good mood and we talk nearly the whole way and even Nezumi joins the conversation sometimes (mostly to correct Shion, but doesn't matter). The only one who doesn't speak at all is Kanda. I can't help but wonder if he doesn't feel lonely sometimes. I catch his gaze as it rests on Shion and Nezumi for a moment, something akin to sadness in it, and then on me. But when he notices me looking back he immediately turns and frowns worse than before.

We arrive around 9:40 and are lead onto the ship after showing our crosses and confirming that the other two are with us. We are given little rooms down in the ship. One for every one of us. Kanda and I are happy that we don't have to sleep in the same room with each other again, it would also be a bit awkward because of last night. After I have dropped my luggage I remember that I wanted to talk to Kanda about last night (thank him maybe). So I descend my room walking over to his. I figure that Nezumi and Shion are still in the rooms as I can hear their voices. No noise comes from Kanda's. When I knock there is no reply at all, so I figure he isn't in.

To find him I walk out onto the deck of the ship. I take a deep breath as the breeze hits me. I can't help but remember the last time I settled out on a ship journey like this, it was when we followed my master to Japan. I shiver, I really don't want to repeat that. I didn't make the journey in the end, but what happened wasn't pleasant at all. The Fallen, Suman, the Noah, Tyki, losing my arm and well, dying, isn't something I want to go through another time.

I spot the other exorcist standing some feet away close to the railing, arms crossed and looking in the distance. He seems somewhat absent-minded which is quiet unusual for him. I step closer and for some reason a bit nervous ask: "Ahem… Kanda… Are-are you okay?"

He snaps out of his daze, jerking around and looking at me with another frown. "What do you want, moyashi?"

"It's Allen. How many times do I have to tell you?" I scoff back.

He just growls and waits for me to say what I want to say.

"I… Eh… Well… I wanted to… Thank you for last night!" my voice gets down with every word.

"Che. Don't flatter yourself moyashi. I just wanted to be able to go back to sleep without problems. Waking you up was the most promising way." With that he turns around and starts to stomp off to the other side of the ship.

Yeah, I expected a response like this from him. But I am sure I saw some kind of caring in his eyes back then. Anyway, that's not the theme here. What he said after that is more important. So I gather my courage to ask him about that. "You… You said you were only a weapon who was created for the war… What did you mean with that?"

He stops dead in his tracks and I see him stiffen. I am kinda afraid that he is about to attack me, but he doesn't, which I am really thankful for. After some silence he speaks, but to me he doesn't seem as angry as I expected (maybe more sad).

"Che. It's the best if you just forget that! Pretend you never heard it! And never ask me about it again! Baka moyashi!"

And with that he is finally off. I again stand there staring after him. I don't know why he intrigues me so much. I want to know him better. Nonetheless his past is apparently something no one at all talks about, with a very dark secret behind it. Well, we have enough free time on the ship maybe I get the chance to give it another try. But on the other hand, being on a ship (a closed space) with an angry Kanda isn't the best idea in the world. Let's see what we can do. That is if no other problems occur. Unfortunately they do. One are minor akuma attack, luckily dealt with before they become a danger to the ship and the other is, you could say, it's Nezumi. Why? Because after not much time being out on the sea he gets seasick, terribly.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Thanks for reading**

 **Long chapter today, but whatever.**

 **So here it is: Kanda's past. Allen is really interested, but I think we all have been wondering about it before book 20 came out.**

 **So see you in two weeks, bye.**


	11. First couple!

**Hello everyone,**

 **sorry for the wait, but it was two weeks at the beach and the day we came back it was 5:50 with no proper sleep for 23 hours previous so it took until today that I managed to update.**

 **It was a nice Holiday but way to much waiting included for my liking. Traffic jams, receptions and extremly unpunctual ferries.**

 **But I have to stop ranting so:**

 **Disclaimer: DGM and No.6 belong to their rightful owners not me (can't find a more creative way to write it at the moment)**

 **And here's the eleventh chapter of 'A song to change worlds':**

* * *

Shion's POV

I stand next to Nezumi, rubbing his back soothingly, as he throws up over the railing of the ship. It's been nearly two days since we left the harbour city. It seems my friend is not good at handling the ship's rocking. There is no sea in No.6 so none of us did know that. He started feeling ill about an hour after we left the harbour. I was a bit worried when he threw up the first time, but Nezumi said he would be fine. Some of the crew assured me it's nothing to worry about, only seasickness, but of course I can't help but be concerned. After he emptied his stomach for the first time Allen gave him some sleeping medicine on the evening of the first day on sea. Nezumi slept pretty much a whole day because of that, he woke up late afternoon yesterday. It would have been better if he didn't. I tried to make him eat something in the evening but it went straight into the water. Sheesh, who would have imagined you could see him so weak just because of some waves.

Right now the waves have become a bit higher than the days before, there is stronger wind now. So he wasn't even able to take the pills Allen gave him to sleep, just threw them up as well. I must admit I feel a bit sick myself and seeing Nezumi vomiting doesn't actually help. I am doing my best to take care of him, even sleeping in the same room again, what earns me weird looks from the crew. But I am not the only one. Allen has also been eating less than normal. And the reason can't be that he doesn't have anything to do. There were some little akuma attacks the passing days. No danger luckily, the exorcists handled it. Solely Kanda seems not to be affected at all by the sea. He is spending his days sitting around (Allen says, he is meditating) or swinging his sword in the back of the ship. And I think he is trying to somehow avoid Allen. The other doesn't care about that though and instead spends a lot of time just watching the long-haired man. I have been observing that for some time now and made my own thoughts about it. I wanted to ask Allen (asking Kanda is not such a good idea; even I have learned that much) but with all that problems with Nezumi and his seasickness I didn't find the time.

I am ripped out of my thoughts as I hear Nezumi making his final gag, not having anything to throw up inside of him anymore. He groans and leans back. I put my arms around him and help him sit down on the ground leaning against the railing. He slumps down and closes his eyes. I leave a hand on his shoulder and kneel next to him.

"You okay?" Alright, not the best thing to say, since he is obviously not okay.

He somehow nods exhausted. "It will work out… How long are we still going to stay on this fucking ship?"

I chuckle a bit. "Well, at least 7 more days."

He groans at that, which causes me to chuckle again.

"But you could be far worse off." I explain to him further, "I have talked to some of the crew. The wind stands good for us. We are lucky. They say this journey normally takes over two weeks."

He looks horrified at that, then he closes his eyes again. I look at him for a moment of silence. He is still beautiful even when he is as bad as he is now. I smile a bit sadly but with his eyelids shut he can't see that. So I speak again, my voice sounding sadder than before but I can't help it although the comment is meant to cheer him up a bit.

"That means I will have less time to look after you than I hoped for."

He opens his eyes and looks at me. I can't make out what he is feeling or thinking right now. He is good at hiding his emotions. Then he smiles lightly and my heart starts to beat faster.

"Hm… I don't mind at all being taken care by you. I just don't need this fucking seasickness." Then he looks to the side as if he is embarrassed and his next words I nearly can't hear because his voice is so low and the sounds of the ship and the water overpowering it. "Without it I would love to let you take care of me for longer. I would love to spend more time with you."

When I hear this my heart skips a beat. I inhale sharply. My heartbeat has fastened again and I feel his warmth against me. I didn't realize I got closer also to hear what he is saying. My head is spinning. What does he mean by that? Does he mean, he likes me too? I don't know. He is watching me intensely as if expecting some kind of answer. Should I tell him how I feel? My true feelings? But what would he say? He would laugh, wouldn't he? He would say emotions like love are stupid or something like that. I look into his eyes and have the impression they sadden somehow. At that I come to a decision. It's now or I will never find such a moment again! So I gather all the courage I have in me, breathe in deep and open my mouth to speak.

"Nezumi…" He looks directly at me and my courage wavers. No backing out now! "I… It's… I wanted to tell you for some time… I… " Why the hell is that so difficult?

"I wanted… I-I really l-like you!"

It's finally out! But when I look in his eyes I see sadness. Now I am confused. What did I say wrong? He averts his gaze and his facial expression changes into a blank one.

"I see", he mumbles, starting to get up, "If it's like that, I guess my thoughts went overhead…"

It takes me a moment to understand what he means. It appears as if he didn't take it as a confession but simply as liking someone like a friend. So I turn immediately and grip his wrist.

"Wait Nezumi!" He turns around surprised. "You misunderstood!"

"W-What?" I hear his confusion. Yes, I remember now, that he isn't good at expressing or reading emotions either. So I have to make it clear.

"I-I said 'like', yes, but… I don't mean in it like… " I am struggling for words, "like in liking a friend. It's more l-like… like I-I l-love you… "

Okay, that's not how I exactly wanted it to come out. I see his shocked expression. Oh god, he is going to hate me now, isn't he? I look down in embarrassment, releasing his wrist in the process. I close my eyes afraid of what comes next. Suddenly I feel warm arms wrapping around me and someone holding me close. I don't dare to look up, afraid of it being Allen or someone else or a dream (I have dreamed something like that quite often). But then I recognize the smell as I take a breath, it is Nezumi's. He is hugging me. Then I hear his soft voice.

"You stupid airhead," his voice is slightly shaking and I hold my breath. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I look up at him, tears starting to form in my eyes. "W-What? What do you mean? I thought you didn't care about me? Not more than some debt to repay!"

He smiles at me, a genuine smile. Then he lifts his left hand to caress my cheek.

"I have long changed my opinion. I started to think about you as someone important to me. But recently I realized that my feelings go even deeper…"

He trails off, apparently at the lack of words. My eyes have widened while he spoke. I can't believe what I am hearing. Does he mean…? Does that mean he returns my feelings? Please let this not be a dream! And I am confirmed by his next words.

"I… I don't really know how to say this but I-I think… I love you too, Shion." He looks at me nervously, but I am too (positively) shocked to answer right at the moment. "If-If you want to accept me… I… I would…"

But he is cut off as I snap out of my daze and fling my arms around his neck. I burry my face in his shoulder, not realizing that I started to cry.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Nezumi! I-I really love you as well…"

"O-Oi Shion!" He is quite surprised by my attack, but I can hear the happiness in his voice. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am! I am so happy!" I smile up at him, tears still on my cheeks. He smiles back at me, brighter than I have ever seen it. His hands are now resting on my cheeks and he is whipping away the tears. He leans his forehead against mine.

"Don't cry! There is no reason! We will stay together now, okay?" I nod eagerly, looking him in the eyes. He smirks as he speaks again. "But I think we will skip the kiss for now… We will do it when I am not throwing up all the time and my mouth tastes of something else than vomit…"

I turn red at those words and his smirk grows wider. He strokes my face for another time.

"If it's okay for you, I would like to go back to my cabin now. I need to rest before the next time of emptying myself in the sea."

I chuckle and smile at him, although my cheeks are still wet. I nod, unable to speak at the moment. He then stands up still smiling and a bit red himself. He gives me one last smile before he returns to his room.

I lay back at the railing, a bit dazed from what just happened. I regain my breath and a bright smile spreads across my face. I am unable to hold it in. I sit like that for some time until I hear someone chuckling from my right. As I turn my head I see Allen who is looking at me amused, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"It seems like you finally got your boyfriend. I am happy for you." He sits next to me, smiling. "See, I told you he likes you."

My grin grows wider. "Yes, thank you. I am really happy."

He smiles at me but as I observe him I notice his smile appears slightly fake. I don't really want to touch a sensitive subject, but I want him to find the happiness I am feeling right now as well.

"You-You are thinking of him, aren't you?" I motion to the back of the ship, where I saw Kanda the last time, training. "Of Kanda"

He turns his head down and seems to be wavering for a moment, then he nods looking a bit solemnly.

"Yeah… Maybe you were right… That I l-like him, I mean."

I smile, not being able to wipe the grin off of my face. I hope he is able to get through to Kanda as well, he seems even more stubborn than Nezumi.

"But different from you, Kanda would never return my feelings…" He draws his knees up to his chest, hugging them. But then his expression changes again, he gets back to his normal happy-polite self. "But that's okay for me. I am happy if I can be by his side in battle and he accepts me as a companion. And as long as he doesn't die…"

I don't really know what to say. I already told him my opinion on the train and it won't help to repeat that to him now. So I keep silent watching him (still the grin on my face). After some moments of silence he stands up, smiling at me.

"I think I will get something to eat now. I am pretty hungry. Since you all ate earlier I will go alone." He grins and walks away, into the ship, but not before casting a glance to his exorcist companion as I know and leaves me alone again.

* * *

Allen's POV

I am sincerely happy for Shion. Even though I know maybe my facial expression didn't look like it, but I am. I have been watching basically the whole event, starting from the moment Nezumi stopped vomiting. Nonetheless I can't help but feel a bit of sadness as well. They both looked so happy. They found their luck. I wish I could do the same. But Kanda would never return my feelings. I doubt he is even able to feel something like that for anyone. And if, for sure not for me (Linali maybe). He despises me and he makes that very clear. So I guess no happy ending for exorcists, is it?

I chuckle at this thought. It's really sarcastic. I tried to cast feelings like these away because they get too much in the way in our job. And now I fell in love with someone who did this with so much success until he is nearly void of them. And another man on top of that. Even in the unlikely case that he would accept me, we could never live in a relationship. It is not allowed in the time we live in. The church says it is a sin to love someone of the same gender. But I can't help that I do. So am I gay? No, I am not. I can answer at least that. I am not simply gay, I have never liked any other man (for sure not Lavi, thank you very much; he is a great friend but simply no!). I thought Linali was cute and I still do (do not let Komui hear this). I think I only love Kanda and it has nothing to do with sexual orientation. Gah, all this philosophy over that will not help anything.

And at that I notice my stomach grumbling. I haven't eaten much earlier because I felt a bit sick thanks to the waves. So I am really hungry now. I walk to the door leading down into the ship. Before I enter I stop for a second glancing at the back of the ship. There I see the silhouette of Kanda. He is training as he always does. Unfortunately as I watch him my thoughts start to drift again, back to the scene I witnessed between Shion and Nezumi. I force myself to tear my eyes away and walk inside.

After a good meal I get back out still having some remains in my hands. When I turn I see Kanda is still swinging his sword. I stop, watching him, and keep on munching my food. I can't help but blush a bit. He looks really good like that. His long hair swinging in the wind on the sea, his eyes burning with determination, with his coat put away and only his top on and slightly sweaty due to his training.

I am so captured that I don't notice when he puts his sword back in the sheath, grabs his coat and looks over to me. It is his voice that rips me out of it as he starts walking towards me.

"Oi, beansprout! What are you staring at?"

I shoot up trying to look away. "I… ah… nothing…"

He raises one eyebrow coming to a halt in front of me. "Something wrong with you, moyashi? You are red in the face…"

I shake my head. Hurry! Think of something! Now! Then I remember that I still have some onigiri from my meal in the hands. "I, well… I thought you might want something to eat after your training." I say as I hold the rice balls out to him.

He looks suspicious for a moment, first at me then at the food. Geez, does he think I poisoned it or something? But after that he takes two of them nonetheless. He nods at me what could be considered a thanks. Then he goes over to the railing watching the sea again. I waver a second over what to do and decide to join him in the end. I step next to him but he apparently doesn't really notice me. I follow his gaze but after some silence I speak up.

"Kanda, I… I know it may be stupid, but I wanted to ask you something…"

From somewhere I have gathered enough courage, probably from the example I saw from Nezumi and Shion earlier.

"What, moyashi?" His voice sounds less hostile than I feared.

"I… Ah… What do you think of feelings?"

"Huh?" he turns around a look of irritation on his face, "What do you mean by that? Feelings? Specify, bloody hell, moyashi!"

"I mean feelings like… sadness, trust, friendship… or love? And it's still Allen." I mumble the answer, unsure of his reaction.

"Hmpf," he scoffs but then returns his gaze into the distance appearing deep in thought. "I think they are stupid…"

I lower my gaze sadly. I knew he would say something like that. But then he continues.

"They get in the way on the battlefield. You can get distracted by them. If you let them get to you, in the end you will only get hurt." He looks at the ground himself, looking as sad as I have rarely seen someone. "If you get to know someone… If you start to feel something like that for people, if you start to… love someone, you will only experience loss and sadness in the end. You will only be hurt by these kind of feelings."

I watch him, slightly shocked. He has such a sad expression on his face. His fist clenches around the onigiri smashing it in the process. His whole body is tense. I supress the urge to hug him to give him comfort, because I bet he wouldn't appreciate that. It seems as if he experienced a great loss in his past. His mysterious past. There we are again. I would love to ask more but I don't want to stir some bad memories up. Now I also kinda understand why he is so cold. He is trying to protect himself from further harm. He negates emotions, doesn't let anyone get close with his unfriendly attitude so that he wouldn't get hurt again.

I just stand there, not knowing what to do. It results in me lying a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't look up, just keeps staring in the distance.

"You are just like him…" I hear him say in a sad and silent voice I have never heard from him before (it sounds a bit like he isn't here with his thoughts but somewhere far away; like in a trance). "That's why you irritate me so much. You are so similar to him… on the outside… The same naivetés, the same polite and happy to everyone attitude and self-sacrificing… Even though yours is more fake… "

Just like him? Him? Who the hell is he talking about? For sure not Lavi. I don't know anybody in the Order who would fit. Then who does he mean? Judging from his behaviour I would say it was someone once important to him who he lost. I want to know more but I don't know how to ask.

He keeps looking at the sunset for another moment, murmuring to himself, "He would have loved that… He always wanted to see the world outside… "

I strain my hearing to understand his words and hear him say what I thought I would never.

"I… I am so sorry…"

I can't understand the name that follows but am frozen by what I heard. I am perfectly content standing here like that. For now I am happy that he told me all that, even if it was unintentionally (and created more questions than solved). And I would love to stay for another moment. But apparently Kanda is back to normal as he roughly swats my hand away.

"Che. Baka moyashi. What do you think you are fucking doing, touching me?"

"Well, you see… You looked so sad and I…" I am surprised at how strong his reaction is.

"Che. Idiot! Leave me alone! And forget the shit I just said immediately, baka moyashi!" With that he stomps off, angrier than ever.

I keep looking after him. I stay frozen at the same spot for much more time musing over what I heard from Kanda, his past, my feelings for him and the other side of him I discovered since the beginning of our journey.

I try speaking to him again while we are on the ship, but he seems to be avoiding me intentionally. And every time I catch him, he simply brushes me off with a harsh comment.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Yay! Nezumi and Shion are together! First couple solved!**

 **Let's see how long Kanda and Allen take. The other two took 11 chapters, how much more will they need?**

 **But that's it for now and I hope the confession scene was believable and not too rushed.**

 **From now on I will more focuss on Kanda and Allen since they aren't solved yet.**

 **Also I know Kanda is partly OOC here, but I think that he is a far nicer person than he wants everyone to believe (hard shell, soft core).**

 **By the way how did you encounter DGM or No.6? Or started to read them? Could you tell me, for example in a review?**

 **That would also make me update faster.**

 **So bye for now, I hope to see you next chapter.**


	12. Second attack! Second couple?

**Hello everyone,**

 **the next chapter of 'A song to change worlds' and this time with cover image**

 **Yay! Our black and white couples. Originally three but the third one is from K and just in the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't either of These four or anything from DGM world for that matter.**

* * *

Allen's POV

So I don't get any chance to speak to my fellow exorcist for the whole time we are on sea. At the end I am exasperated over his behaviour and that Shion and Nezumi are inseparable now doesn't actually help the case. That results in me having headaches from the constant thinking, adding to the normal uneasiness you get on sea. I can't contact the HQ from here and I doubt anyone could or would help me (at the risk of Kanda's wrath).

Before we get off the ship (Nezumi actually made a jump out of joy when we saw the shore) I have to talk to the two about something. So I pull them aside, some steps away from Kanda.

"Nezumi, Shion. I need to talk to you for a moment."

They nod and look at me apprehensively.

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly, trying to find the right words. "Well… You know… I know you two are a couple now and I am really happy for you, but… I want to advise you to keep it a secret once we are back on land."

They look at me surprised and it's Shion who asks, "Why?"

"You see… I don't know how the society in your time thinks of same gender relationships, but here it's considered a crime, a sin. And if you are found out you risk being captured or even killed."

Now their expression changed to shocked. I continue.

"As long as you are only with me and Kanda, it's completely fine. We don't really care and…" I exchange a glance with Shion, "I just ask that you try not to show it when there are more people other than us or our friends around."

They nod and I am relieved, at least that problem is out of the way. Nonetheless it brings me back to my thoughts about Kanda and me. We could never live together, because our world wouldn't accept it.

I am interrupted in my thoughts by the loud crash the bridge makes as it connects to the port. Kanda is the first to get off, shoving a sailor out of the way, who shouts curses after him, but is ignored. Nezumi is the next, hurrying to get steady ground again. Shion chuckles next to me. When I want to follow the ravens he grabs my sleeve.

"Allen… Have you… Have you talked to Kanda?"

I shake my head softly, "No… Well a bit, but if you mean if I confessed, no I didn't. The one evening after you two got together we spoke, but after he talked about someone from his past he got angry like always and since then he has been avoiding me."

"Hmm… Maybe you should try to ask him about his past and… "

But I cut him off, "Do you know everything about Nezumi's past? No, you don't! So don't expect me to question Kanda about his, apparently painful one." I yell at him, losing my mask for a moment like I do when I'm with Kanda himself.

Shion regards me with wide eyes, startled. I sigh and run a hand through my white locks.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. It's just that I am tired and I have a headache. I lost control over my voice. I apologize." I bow to him slightly.

He shakes his head, though still looking stunned by my outburst. "It's okay. I shouldn't have probed so much. Apparently one's past is a critical subject in the Order and who doesn't live there doesn't understand."

I nod, relieved that he isn't mad, "Thank you for understanding. Now, shouldn't we go? Nezumi and Kanda are looking at us…" I say motioning to the ravens staring towards us. Nezumi has a curious expression and Kanda is angry as ever.

When we get off as well, Shion flings himself in Nezumi's arms, who laughs slightly. Kanda turns away with a 'che' and I smile.

We depart immediately, it's only 10 o'clock in the morning after all and we have to catch our train. The last train we take, by the way. Another two days ride and after that three to five days walking because there is no connection to the area we are heading for.

We don't speak much on the train. Nezumi is still recovering from the ship or is too busy with Shion. Between Shion and me is a bit of awkward tension left. And Kanda keeps up his avoiding atmosphere so silence lingers over our cabin. I try the whole journey to somehow talk to Kanda, get closer to him, but he neglects me basically every time.

After we descended the train Kanda wants to start the travel to the area immediately but I insist on getting food first. Obviously that ends in us getting into an argument. And regarding the tenseness which had been apparent the last days it results in an all-out fight even with our weapons activated. In the end Shion and Nezumi literally have to restrain us to avoid the destruction of our surroundings.

Of course after that the atmosphere grows even tenser. Shion tries to lighten the mood but is not successful at all. That results in him becoming gloomy. Nezumi is doing his best to comfort him but since we are still in the city he is not allowed to do what he wants to.

We leave the restaurant and head out in complete silence. Nezumi is worried about Shion, while he is in a gloomy mood because Kanda and I can't get along. Kanda is scowling, isolating himself. And I am a bit sad as the other exorcist apparently hates me.

Not late in the second day the tension is finally broken. In a bad way. My left eye twitches, it found enemies. Before I can say anything Kanda has already disappeared from our side. He jumped at them and started slashing without even looking back for a moment. This reaction is too hot-headed even for him. Something is wrong, it appears he is bothered. I just hope he doesn't overdo it and hurts himself.

I motion at Nezumi and Shion to get into safety, joining my companion. The akuma are lower level and the ones on my side are fast defeated. I just hope Kanda hasn't a hard time either.

I have my back to him when I suddenly hear a gasp from him and something crashes into my back. I land on the ground, coughing from the impact. But before I can push whatever it is off, 'it' or rather he jumps off by himself and I recognize the 'object' that hit me, as Kanda.

"Kanda! Are you okay? What happened?" I yell at him worried.

"Che. Just fine, moyashi!" he growls refusing to meet my gaze. And without another word he sets off for the enemy again. Now I can also see why he's having problems as I recognize the akuma behind him as level 4.

"I will help you!" I shout getting myself from the ground. Although he said he was fine I can see blood dripping from his side.

We have a hard time fighting the akuma, this level is still fairly high even for our skills. Nonetheless together we are able to push it back more and more. Still we are not able to stay unharmed. I do my best to shield my body with the Crown Clown but Kanda is receiving the blows directly. Most of the hits get to his side, shoulders or back. He is bleeding now and his hair has come loose as well.

Before I can ask him about his injuries I hear a cry from behind. When I turn I see an akuma, level 2, hovering in front of Nezumi and Shion. My eyes grow wide, I start to panic. What now? I can help the two but for that I would have to leave Kanda alone with the level 4 and I am not sure how good he will be able to deal with this. But if I don't go, Nezumi and Shion will die.

Suddenly I feel being shoved in the direction of the two. I turn, surprised to see Kanda staring at me.

"Go!" I hear his loud voice, "Save them! I will deal with this one!"

"But…" I want to disagree, but he just gives me a hit in the back with the sheath of Mugen.

"I said go! I will be fine! Now hurry!"

I give up and with a last glance head towards the other two. I cut the monster at the last moment before something happens to the couple. When I land I hear a scream of pain. I shoot around, frightened what I will see.

"Kanda!" I shout terrified. As I look at him I see Mugen, in his two illusion form, buried deep in the akuma. It explodes the second after in a screech. But I also see the blood dripping from my friend's back. Two crossing deep wounds are producing a constant amount of blood running down his coat and colouring his blueish hair dark with the red stain.

I see him loose his balance after the akuma disappeared and fall backwards. I run over, shouting his name, and catch him just before he hits the ground. His eyes are closed and he is breathing heavily as well. Though that only lasts for a minute as he reopens his black orbs fast, looking at me with disdain.

"What are you doing, baka moyashi?" he growls angrily, shoving me aside and trying to stand up, though he sways terribly and nearly loses balance again. I catch him but he swats me away another time.

"Che. Go looking after the other two idiots! I will be fine! The wounds will heal!" he scoffs unfriendly.

I watch him worried but his gaze tells me not to disobey. So I shoot him a last glance before I walk over to Nezumi and Shion.

When I arrive they are holding each other close, kissing. I sigh. I understand that they were nearly killed just now, but do they have to do that now? I clear my throat and they jump away from each other. Shion blushes furiously as he notices me and even Nezumi can't hide a slight red on his cheeks.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" I ask, sighing again.

I can't stop myself to think that it's unfair. They have each other and are showing that off in front of me, while I have to worry about the life of the one I love and he isn't even noticing me. At least not in a good way. I know I really shouldn't think that but I can't help it.

I shake myself out of these thoughts when I hear Nezumi answer. "No, everything is fine. Nothing happened to us. Thank you." I nod.

Shion, still red, glances behind me and then asks cautiously, "Ahem, Allen… I don't want to be inappropriate… But shouldn't you be with Kanda? He seems injured."

I turn my head, a sad look in my eyes, "Yes, I know. But he shooed me away, telling me to take care of you…"

The white head lays a hand on my shoulder, while Nezumi shoots glances between us, trying to figure out what he is missing. "I think you should go over to him. He needs you now. You should look after him…"

I look down but nod, stand up and turn the other way. I take a deep breath. It hitches in my throat when I see Kanda. He is sitting, his back to me, and I can see his wounds. It's amazing that he can even keep conscious regarding the amount of blood he is losing. I walk over to him, it seems he doesn't even notice me. That's also a sign that he is in a bad condition and my chest tightens. When I see him wince in pain as he inspects his injuries I lay a hand on his shoulder. He shoots around, glaring at me though it's weaker than usual.

Before he can scoff I speak at him gently, "Let me treat your wounds. You need all your strength to keep yourself up and some of your injuries are on your back so you can't reach them."

He looks at me angrily and tries to disagree: "I am fine by myself, moyashi! I…"

But I cut him off, sighing. "Yes, I know. You are strong. Nobody doubts that. But it doesn't make you weaker to let someone else help you sometimes. So sit still and let me tend to your wounds!"

He grumbles some curses but turns around again. I am actually surprised that I could convince him so easily. I guess he must be really exhausted. But I won't complain. I am happy he lets me do it (and lets me touch him; yes, I know, pervert).

So I pull out some ointment and bandages. He stiffens when I first touch his back but relaxes in the process while I wipe the blood away, apply the medicine and bandage him. Actually I realize at the end that he is more relaxed than he usually is. It is a calm situation, none of us speaks, we only stay in the other's presence. Noting his relaxed stance I don't immediately retreat my hands after I am finished and just let them rest on his back for a moment. Unconsciously he leans a bit in to my touch, making me smile softly.

When he realizes what he is doing he shoots up, staggering away, not looking me in the eye. I can also spot a (very) slight blush on his cheeks. He appears to be at a loss of words, casting his look down. He mumbles something that resembles a 'thanks' and stomps away. I smile after him.

After that I take care of my own wounds and adding another short time for us exorcists to gather some strength back, we continue our journey. We keep on walking, only making a short stop at noon, until in the evening I notice Kanda is having problems keeping up. I can see him stumbling and even though he is doing very well at hiding it I can see that he is in pain. So I nudge Shion and Nezumi.

"I think we should stop for today. We covered enough distance." And I add whispering so Kanda won't hear me, "And I don't think Kanda can take it much longer…"

They look shortly at him and both nod. "Okay, good idea."

* * *

 **So that's it for today. Thanks for reading!**

 **Yes, I injured Kanda again and it's not gonna be the last time. Apparently I kinda enjoy torturing the ravens. Sorry ;)**

 **Anyway, does anyone know if you can buy the novels for either DGM or No.6?**

 **Well, thanks and see you next chapter.**


	13. Kanda's past

**Hello everyone,**

 **back again with the next chapter.**

 **I know a bit late but I was three days at the Europapark Rust. It was great! I love the rollercoasters.** **Anyone ever been there? Ever tried the 'Silver Star'?**

 **Whatever...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or No.6 or they would be longer.**

* * *

Allen's POV

We choose a round of stones and bushes with a tree at one side. Nezumi and Shion take the task of making something for dinner while I am able to convince Kanda to let me rebandage his wounds.

I lead him a bit away to an excluded spot from where we can see the sunset. I remember he liked it on the ship. He sits down and takes his shirt off, making me blush again. I am happy to see his injuries already started to heal, but the larger cuts on his back are still bleeding as well. I take off the stained cloths and start to treat the injuries.

He sighs, sounding almost content, and leans back. He looks calm and I decide to use the chance to maybe get an answer to all my burning questions, especially about his past.

"Kanda? I… I am sorry, don't get mad, please. But can I ask you some questions…?"

He grunts and for a moment he tries to get away, standing up, but I grab his shoulder and force him softly back down. I know I have to convince him to stay.

"Kanda, please. Stay, please. You don't have to answer if you absolutely don't want to, but stay." I talk to him in a soothing voice, nearly pleading. I am finished with his wounds and start to rub his back, trying to massage his tense muscles.

He sighs and grunts again but stops to get away. I guess this is the best of an approving answer I can get, so I form my first question.

"Okay, thank you so much. So… That night at the port city… What you said after my nightmare…" I am carefully selecting each of my words to not anger him any further than necessary. "You said you were nothing more than a weapon for the war against the Earl. What did you want to say with that?"

I see him closing his eyes, hiding a hint of sadness I noticed for a moment. "I meant what I said. I never had any life outside the Order. I was locked in there all the time I have been on this world without a chance to leave other than for missions when I was older. So I was never more than a weapon."

Okay, figured that much and Komui said so as well. Terrible life. But that's only the least of my questions. Why was he in the Order since his birth? I will ask that later, back to his words that night.

"And you said, you were 'created'… You are a human, humans are born. They can't be created, can they?"

He sighs and I feel him tense up again. Apparently I hit a sore spot. He keeps quiet for some time, I guess wavering over whether to answer or not. I continue massaging his shoulders, carefully avoiding his injuries, waiting for him to go on. Finally he speaks another time.

"I meant what I said with that as well. Normal humans are born, yes, you're right with that. But I… " He silences, his voice is full of sadness but anger as well. "I am not an ordinary human. I am… a lab experiment…"

I am shocked, my mouth hanging agape and my hands have stopped. "You are what?! You are joking, right?"

I feel him chuckling sarcastically under my palms, but his former emotions stay as I can hear in his voice, though there is more anger now.

"So surprising to you, moyashi? But it's true. I come from a lab. I wasn't born like you were. Well, if you consider climbing out of a pool of liquid, being born, then I was. But that doesn't change the fact that I am not a real human like you."

"But how…?" I can't even find words to say. What he revealed to me is too shocking. Who would do something like that and how were they able to manage it?

"I am an artificial human. My body was created by scientists. And, well…" he stops, not really sure about that part of the history.

"And?" I inquire. I sincerely hate to bore since it seems painful for him to talk about that (obviously, but I am not thinking completely straight right now) but I need to know.

"My brain… It's not my own actually…" He doesn't know the right words either, apparently.

He shoots me a glance, I can't see any emotion in it but I know he is just hiding them. I can feel his tension under my fingers and can hear it in his voice.

My voice isn't much over a whisper. "But who? And your brain what…?"

He turns back to the front. "You know, that the Order is always short on exorcists and they would do everything to get more accommodators?" I nod. "You heard of the experiments they did?"

I nod again. "Linali talked about something. She said they tried to force persons who were blood-related to exorcists to bond with the Innocence, I think." I make an effort to remember what she told me.

He nods slightly. "Yeah, that's the best known one. But that's by far not all they did." I feel him tense to an extreme and his fists clench at his sides. What did they do to him? His voice speaks of barely supressed fury. "Another project was the 'Second Exorcist Program'. They-They took the brains of-of shortly died exorcists and-and inserted them into artificial human bodies they created…"

They did what?! That's incredibly cruel. But why is he telling me this? And why does he know… But suddenly my brain catches up. Oh, hell! Please tell me that's not true! He is one of the test subjects of that project! Artificial body, his brain not his, never free from the Order… What?! But that is… I can't even find a word for it.

I am still absolutely frozen when I hear him continue. "They forced them to accommodate with Innocences. But of course there were rejection reactions from it. They gave the test subjects an extremely high healing power, sealed in a tattoo, so that they could repeat the experiments faster because the bodies would recover in an incredible speed from the rejection. They pushed the kids, as they were not older than 9, but being born at nearly that age, every day over their limits. The kids were nothing more than tools to use for them!"

I am shocked into silence by what he told me (and how much he talked as well; I don't think he ever spoke nearly that much). He also keeps silent as if exhausted by what he was explaining and leans back and very slowly starts to relax again under my hands.

"And you are…?" I ask after I found my voice back.

"Yes…" His voice is sad now. "Like you figured out, I am one of their test subjects. The only 'successful' one if you want so."

I ponder a second over my next question. I really don't want to ask any more about that 'project'. I really don't want to hear it. My picture of the Order is already damaged enough by what I heard until now. Then something else appears in my head. The person he talked about on the ship.

"Ah… I am sorry, I guess… Could I… The sunset on the sea, remember… You talked about someone, 'him', who did you mean?"

He tenses again, even more than before. What could be worse than what he already said?

"I… He…" He sounds incredibly reluctant having ceased every emotion from his voice. "He was another test subject…"

But before I can insist further, he cuts me off: "I really don't want to speak about that, moyashi! Understood?"

I nod and quiet, still rubbing his back. I want to ask more, about his healing power, what happened after the program, how it ended and much more, but apparently he has enough of questioning by now. He stands up grabbing his clothes.

"Are you bloody satisfied now, baka moyashi? You know about my past now. I don't fucking care what you think about me now, even if you despise me. I just don't fucking care, understood? Just at least try to avoid fucking blurting it out to everyone. And don't bother me again!" Okay, he is back to his unfriendly self.

Before he can leave completely I grab his wrist forcing him to partly turn back to me. I smile up at him. A soft, caring (I hope it doesn't look too lovingly) smile and his expression seems to calm down a bit as well.

"I would never despise you. After all I am not normal either. And… Ah, I am sorry. I won't bother you anymore, but just answer me one more question…"

He looks at me expectantly and I take it as a sign to continue. "That tattoo on your chest… You said earlier it was linked to your healing power. I noticed it got bigger after the ark, what does it mean?"

He averts his gaze, apparently not wanting to look me in the eye. "The tattoo kinda regulates how much healing I have left. It… It grows if I use too much of it. When it has spread over my whole body it means I haven't anything left. Which means… I will die."

With that he walks away, I had loosened my grip, too shocked over his words. He will die? I don't want that! I am afraid of the day that happens! More afraid than I can say. I have to find a way to keep that from happening! I stay seated there for quite some time, not even noticing my stomach growling loudly. When my hunger is finally overwhelming I stand up as well and walk back to our camp.

Kanda is sitting cross-legged with closed eyes, back to the tree, I guess meditating. It seems he has already eaten and so have Nezumi and Shion who sit at the side, cuddled close together. I glance at Kanda but he doesn't notice. Shion does when I look at them, slightly envious. I tell him with my eyes to not ask questions.

I finally see the pot in the middle of the round. Nezumi and Shion cooked stew and there is plenty left for me. I eat in silence and we go to sleep, taking watches for akuma.

The next day, Kanda starts to avoid me again, not letting me anywhere near his wounds.

* * *

Kanda's POV

I am walking ahead of the other three, keeping up a fast pace to arrive at our aim.

Behind me the rat and the moyashi number two are laughing holding hands, looking all happy and lovey-dovey. I would never say it out loud but sometimes I am kinda envious of them. They have a person who accepts them for all they are, who loves them, and who is there for them no matter what happens. There are moments where I wish nothing more than have someone like that as well. But I know this will never happen regarding what I am.

I am a lab experiment, a created weapon. Since what happened to Alma I am also afraid to let anyone near afraid of getting hurt. Bah, I am pathetic! I shake my head. What the fuck is wrong with me? I am not some fucking whiny girl! Seriously! I guess, it's blood loss. And the irritating things that happened the last weeks.

I look over my back when I hear a familiar voice. I see how the moyashi (number one) leans close to the couple, apparently teasing them. He laughs as they blush. I am for some reason captured by his face. The moyashi… What's the problem with him? He has been acting different since the beginning of our journey. He appears to care about me more than ever. He tries to be around me and is trying to get closer as well. I think back to the evening two days earlier. That sunset on the cliff he asked again about my past. I apparently wasn't able to deter him enough with my usual behaviour. And I answered him honestly… Why?

That's my second point. I have also been acting strange around him. I am starting to lose my anger towards him. I am starting to trust him. More than anyone else. I am also developing strange feelings when it comes to him. When he is around I am happy, I can let go and relax. I even liked him taking care of my wounds, he touching me. I sometimes want to be close to him (I hate to admit that, but it's true). I told him my past, feeling good afterwards, and was happy when he accepted me. What does that mean? I have never felt like that before. Not even with Alma. It is close to it but different. Alma was my friend, but what is Allen to me…?

A thought crosses my mind but I discharge that one fast. It's ridiculous! I have cast away this kind of emotion. I can't! And Allen no less! He is an idiot, a baka moyashi, and another man on top of that (not that I actually care about such stupid rules made by this idiotic church)! I can't…

And even if, he would never feel the same. And he deserves someone better than me. He is always giving his best, trying to put everyone else before himself. He needs someone who will look after him and care for him, I can't. On top of that, if I were to die in some years he would just be incredible hurt again… Wait! What am I thinking? Am I actually considering something like a relationship?! No! Never!

Arggh! I am going crazy (again)! And it all started with these two idiots who look just like us. I wish they never appeared in our world! But… NO!

I fail to notice how I burry my hands in my long strands, pulling on them. That earns me weird looks from the three following me, but I am not looking back.

* * *

Third person POV

The next days are pretty uneventful. The group of four travels through the landscape. Nezumi and Shion are happy spending time as a couple. But the two exorcists are silent. Kanda is keeping even more distance to the others than usual still irked over what happened and the feelings he is developing for his white haired colleague. Allen is pondering over what he heard from the other. His past, where he is from and is questioning how the Order could do something like that and who knew. He couldn't yet muster enough courage up to talk to Komui about this with his device. The other two notice the somehow tense atmosphere but refrain from prodding.

Three days after the attack they arrive at the spot the supervisor pointed out. They put up tents the finders brought there previously, three tents, one for each exorcist and one for Nezumi and Shion. Slowly Kanda and Allen go back to their bickering relationship. Kanda's wounds are healing as well.

Time is passing though slow. From time to time akuma appear but the exorcists can fend them off without problems. Some finders also show up but even with their help practically nothing is found. They make no progress in getting Nezumi and Shion back to their world. That only worsens the mood of the whole group. It's not helping either that the two boys from No. 6 are openly acting as a couple while the exorcists are both dancing around each other, both not being able to talk or even sort themselves out.

The first time some change happens is approximately two weeks after their arrival…

* * *

 **So that's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **That's it Kanda's past. A bit anticlimatic, sorry for that, but for me it works.**

 **Also you might not agree with the way I portray Kanda, but it's my interpretation.**

 **Hope to see you all next time again.**


	14. Friend's visit and Allen's feelings

**Hello everyone** **,**

 **next chapter. Yay, I finished writing 'A song to change worlds'. I only need to upload the chapters.**

 **Other than that I got a really insulting guest review for one of my other stories. If you don't like the story or yaoi simply don't read it, but don't write something like that. If this is going to happen again I'm banning guest reviews. There are great ones from guests as well and I don't want to lose them, but if you need to vent your anger do it somewhere else, thank you very much.**

 **Sorry for that, but this is the first update since that review and I had to say that.**

 **So I'm not going to write the warning over each chapter but this is shounen-ai as are parctically all of my stories. If you don't like it, you can just go. For those who like it, I hope you enjoy my stories.**

 **Enough ranting now and on to 'A song to change worlds'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither any of these characters nor the DGM world.**

* * *

Allen's POV

It is going towards evening and we are sitting in the middle of the clearing we chose as our base. Nezumi and Shion have been cooking so it's my job to clean up. Kanda is leaning against a tree, eyes closed, and meditating. He is doing that a lot lately. Apparently he is thinking about something.

And so I am lost in my thoughts about him and his past again. But they are violently interrupted when a loud scream echoes over the round and a red blur crashes into Kanda.

"Yuu-chan! We found you! I am so happy!"

The other exorcist, not being prepared at all, is thrown down to the floor with the blur landing on top of him.

Yep, it's Lavi! Who else? Right now he is gripping Kanda. I can't help but feel a bit unnerved (he is a bit too close to Kanda for my liking). Nonetheless I chuckle, especially at the raven's expression.

"Get fucking off me, baka usagi! What the fuck are you doing here?" Kanda apparently snapped out of his daze and directly into a really bad mood.

And Lavi is also realizing that as he lets go of the other, sitting up cross-legged with a stupid grin on his face. "So how are you four doing? Being all lovey-dovey?"

Shion and Nezumi blush looking everywhere but each other or Lavi. I turn slightly red too I bet, but am able to hide it. Kanda's glare only worsens (if that's possible) though the red head ignores it, his grin widening when he sees the other two.

"We were on a mission somewhere south from here and are continuing to Australia. So Komui suggested we could check on you if we wanted while making the journey. So we took the opportunity and caught the next ship to New Zeeland." Linali enters the clearing from the side.

She smiles at us and I smile back. She comes over, shooting Lavi a glance.

"Lavi, stop teasing Kanda. It will only result in another round of rabbit hunt."

The bookman pouts and, though reluctantly, stands up, leaving the samurai alone. His glance darts over to Nezumi and Shion. "So…" he is still grinning, "You two actually got together, didn't you?"

Shion blushes again but nods happily. Linali squeals in delight, congratulating them. Kanda only snorts in annoyance. That draws Lavi's attention back to him. His grin is getting mischievous now.

"So… What about you and Allen then, Yuu? You made a move already?"

"What?! You… What…?" Even the long-haired exorcist is shocked to the loss of words. When he gets his voice back under control he growls at Lavi, hand already on the hilt of Mugen and a dangerous aura emitting from him.

"Baka usagi! You will fucking regret that! Don't fucking call me by my first name! And if you say one fucking more word about that, I will slice you in so small pieces that not even bookman will be able to recognize you!"

The danger is so evident that even Lavi feels it and backs away. "Ah… Y-Kanda… Don't y-you think you are maybe a b-bit o-overreacting?"

But since the other doesn't calm down in the slightest he flees again. Reminds me a bit of the evening Nezumi and Shion arrived. Kanda runs after him and they disappear in the woods.

At Lavi's question Shion's head has peaked up and Nezumi is looking around questioningly. I myself have blushed and cast my head down. I wish it would be true, but unfortunately that will never happen. Even though I tried to hide my face Linali has noticed. She looks a bit worried and is walking over to me and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" she asks me.

I lift my gaze to her and change my expression into a smile. I shake my head but she doesn't appear convinced at all. So I ask her, "How long are you going to stay?"

"Not long unfortunately. We will spend the night but we have to leave tomorrow afternoon."

I nod another time and a sad look crosses my eyes. I can't keep my thoughts about Kanda out of my head and Lavi's mentioning of us as a couple hasn't helped it. Linali squeezes my shoulder watching me with a worried gaze. Shion does as well but I don't notice and Nezumi apparently doesn't really get the whole thing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I hear the girl's voice.

I think over that for a moment. I am sure she will accept it and maybe she as a girl can help me with my feelings. But I don't know how far she is informed about Kanda's past and I don't want to tell her something without Kanda's consent. But in the end I nod thankfully.

She smiles and I lead her away out of the hearing range of Nezumi and Shion, who is still looking after me. We sit on some stones and she gives me an expectant look.

"Well…" I scratch the back of my head, not really knowing where to begin or what to say. "It's like that… The-the thing Lavi said…"

I quiet, a blush on my cheeks. She keeps her eyes locked on me. I don't really know the right words. So it's her who speaks next.

"It's about Kanda, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I mutter.

"Are you two starting to get along…" She seems to be thinking and then it makes click in her brain (maybe it's female instinct or something). "You don't mean you… …do you?"

I blush furiously, lowering my head but I nod nonetheless. "Y-Yes, I-I think I a-am in l-love with him…"

"Oh…" Now she is apparently at loss of words. "Kanda… Hm… Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say, my voice suddenly firm. I also manage to look her in the eyes.

"Hm… That's a bit difficult…" She seems to be deep in thought.

"Yeah, I know…" My expression changes back to sad. "He hates me…"

She shakes he head sternly. "I don't think so." My head perks up hopefully (though I don't notice the similarity to Shion some weeks prior).

"But he is always fighting with me. And he calls me that stupid nickname. And…"

She lifts her hand to stop my flow of words. "Kanda just doesn't show his feelings like others do. He had a difficult past and…"

I know I shouldn't cut her off now, but I can't stop the question. "His past! How much do you know about it?"

She is a bit startled by my outburst but her expression soon changes to sad. "Well, not much. At least not much I want to talk about. I know he spent his whole live in the Order. I met him when I was eight, so some years after I was dragged there. He didn't really talk about his past, to nobody. Sometimes he let some little pieces slip when I ran to him for comfort. I know he came from the experiments the Order did to get new exorcists though he never said what they did exactly. I found out he lost a dear friend in these experiments. And he came from the Asian Branch. That's basically all I know and that he suffered a lot. Why do you ask?" She is finished and looks at me expectantly.

"Well… You know, around two weeks ago, I managed to make him tell me something about his past and… it was shocking, to say the least. So I wanted to know how much you others know."

She nods sadly. "Yeah, a terrible past. But what exactly happened?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's Kanda's past and I won't tell you without his permission. Even when you are a very good friend and only worried."

"I understand, no problem," she nods sadly. Suddenly she beams up, "But that's another point. Kanda never told anyone about his past, but he did you. That has to mean something. He protects you and you are the only one he interacts that animatedly with. No one else either."

I want to counter but she silences me.

"I know he doesn't show anything but first I think he hasn't really figured his own feelings out yet because he is not good with that kind of thing or rather say terrible. And secondly he doesn't show it because he spent years casting his emotions away, not showing anything and he can't change that from one day to the next. I know him pretty well and he has a soft core under his hard shell you just have to get to it."

I know that, I have seen it some rare times.

She rubs my back comfortingly. "If you want my sincere opinion. I think he likes you back. The only thing you have to do is get him to admit it to himself and you. He also tries to get you away from him to hurt neither you nor himself, but I think he feels deeply for you." She smiles at me reassuringly.

I nod at her, my eyes bright with hope that she is actually right. She is correct that there were moments where he was softer to me than I have seen to anyone else and scenes like that one on the cliff give me actually hope.

"You should probably try to talk to Kanda and admit it. You would just have to be careful in public since…"

"Yeah, I know that," the stupid church and their rules. Suddenly something comes to my mind and my grin turns wicked. "I will talk to Kanda. If you admit your feelings to Lavi…"

"What?" She blushes and draws her hand away. "But how… No, I m-mean I don't…"

"You do, and don't even try to deny it. I am happy for you, I really am. You just have to protect him from Komui."

She smiles sheepishly. "Okay, you're right. And yeah, that's something I have to teach my brother."

After that we continue to talk. About what happened on our journey, at the Order, on their mission; about the boys and loving someone (that theme makes me feel slightly girly though).

When we return to the camp it's already completely dark, Nezumi and Shion went to bed and Kanda and Lavi have come back before us. Kanda is in one tent while Lavi is sitting outside waiting for us. Since we don't want to risk putting Lavi in the same tent as Kanda I have to sleep next to him thanks to a suggestion of Linali while she shares the biggest tent we have with Lavi (sleeping as far away from each other as possible; also because of the fear of Komui's 'Linali-senses').

When I enter the tent I have to keep a blush at bay at the thought of sleeping next to the one I like. He is only wearing his top and I can't stop myself from staring at his back as he is facing the side of the tent. I shrug of my own coat, folding it and putting it aside. I sigh and try to calm myself down while putting a spare blanket next to Kanda. I just hope I won't move around in my sleep. Though I am bit nervous when I think about how he will react when he wakes up tomorrow.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **So there he is again, Lavi. I said he would reappear.**

 **The updates will maybe become faster from now on, though I'm not sure yet.**

 **Hope to see you again next time.**


	15. Kanda's side of the story

**Hello everyone,**

 **next chapter. Thanks for the guest review.**

 **Last time we had Allen's view of the situation and this time it's Kanda.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own neither DGM nor No.6.**

* * *

Kanda's POV

That stupid baka usagi! He just doesn't know what he says! As if it wasn't already enough that he disturbed my meditation and called me by my first name AND had to fucking hug me!

Yes, moyashi number two and the stupid rat are officially a couple now and fucking nerve-racking with all their lovey-dovey crap and it doesn't help at all that they resemble the moyashi and me so much.

And then! And then he suggested we were a couple too! He doesn't know what he said! It is never gonna happen! And to be honest right now I am not sure whether I should be annoyed over the red head or sad over that fact. Taking it out on the rabbit is always helping so let's go for this.

He is running through the forest with me never leaving his heels. I can practically see his brain working to find a way out of this situation since neither Allen nor Linali are here to save him. And suddenly a light ball practically lights up over his head. I am readying myself for everything he is going to throw at me.

Although I am not ready for that. His red shock of hair perks around letting go of a loud shout.

"Allen! Watch out! Kanda is attacking without hesitation!"

My head jerks around, feeling as if I am cracking my neck, and searching for white hair between the trees surrounding us. I don't spot any. But my concentration on the red head is completely broken. I am not even looking where I am running anymore. That ends in me overlooking a big stone in front of my feet, my right boot catches in it and I fall ungracefully face first on the ground.

Surprisingly enough I hear no laughter when I look back up with a long deep groan. Lucky for me he didn't think his plan would work as good and hasn't turned around yet. When he does I am already sitting. He walks back and takes a seat next to me on the ground. I glare at him but I know he can tell that for now I have had enough of the chase.

And I do. At the moment I only want my calm, my calm from the annoying thoughts concerning the moyashi as well as the irritating events of the past weeks. I groan deeply and lean back against a tree while Lavi keeps watching me. We are both slightly panting from our chasing. There are some moments of silence to catch our breath back and even Lavi doesn't speak and is simply observing me.

Just as I am about to stand up and walk back to the camp he speaks up to me. His voice is calm, different from normal, and if he talks like that even I pay attention because it must really be serious.

"What is wrong with you, Yuu?"

I turn my head to him though unwillingly. I frown and scoff at him, "Nothing, and don't call me Yuu." But even I know that this is far from the truth.

He shakes his head and lays a hand on my shoulder which I immediately slap away.

"That's not true, Kanda. I know you better. There is something troubling you and something big. You are never this disturbed by a little comment like that and you normally don't snap that easily."

I know that what he tells me is true but I don't want to acknowledge it, especially not towards the usagi. So I only let my scowl deepen and send him a glare.

"Nothing is wrong, you stupid usagi! And leave me the fuck alone!"

"Okay, you won't tell me on your own…" He seems to be thinking for a moment and then asks me quietly. "It has to do with Allen, doesn't it?"

"Che. What should the baka moyashi fucking have to do with anything?" I deny immediately, even harsher than usual, but that's how I am. I won't just simply spill my feelings to anyone.

He smiles, although a bit sadly. "Come on, I know you. It is Allen, isn't it?" He inquires.

"No! Are you fucking stupid?"

"Oh, come on! I know it's Allen! Tell me! Tell me!" He changed back to his annoying voice. Apparently since he didn't get anywhere with his first try he is at a different method now.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yep, I am pretty much in my worst mood ever and that means something.

"Come on! You like him don't you?"

"Che. Fucking no!"

"Hmm… He is pretty cute isn't he?"

"What? You stupid?"

"I know! I know! If you don't want him I will take him!"

"The moyashi's no fucking object to simply 'take'!"

"Oh, you're defending him! So you want him, Yuu-chan?" I seriously can't take that much longer!

"Don't call me that baka usagi! And even if I did, what would you fucking care?"

"So you do like him, Yuu-chan?" That's it, the very least bit of control I had snapped.

"Yes, fucking shut up!"

Well, shit! I admitted it out loud and to the baka usagi nonetheless (worse would only be the moyashi himself). That wasn't planned at all. But that idiot pushed me until I said it. And when I see a kinda satisfied expression slide over his face for a moment, I realize that this was exactly his aim. And I simply fell for it! Shit again!

I groan defeated and burry my head in my arms resting on my drawn up knees. I give up! I really only want to stop thinking about that. It's just too difficult. Emotions are too difficult! The rabbit has gone back to observing me until I hear his voice again. Not the annoying one, no, he is back to his serious, calm version.

"So… Would you like to talk over what happened?"

I ponder a second over whether to tell him or not. But he has his serious voice and I know I can confine in him if I need to and when he is like that. And he knows about my past. So I nod. Slow and carefully but firm. I have resigned myself to it since he won't let go until he knows everything. Stupid bookman habits! But I am also fed up with torturing me alone with these thoughts.

He observes my reaction closely then looks straight forward.

"Are you opening up to him? You know… About…"

"Maybe…" I shake my head. "But that's not it…" I sincerely don't know the right words for that and I hope Lavi as a bookman is able to somehow figure it out himself.

"So you start to like him, but you are afraid of letting him in because you are frightened that in the end one of you will get hurt…"

I nod. That's basically it. Just that my feelings are going deeper than simple liking. I feel more for him than I would ever for any friend. I didn't even know I was able to have emotions such as these.

"Yeah… Only…" Again I lack the correct words.

"Only what?" He has turned his head back to me and is looking at me firmly.

I avert my eyes from his because I can't hold his gaze, it is kinda embarrassing.

"Only… 'Like' m-might probably not be the correct word…" I turn my eyes down and I am pretty sure there is red on my cheeks.

He keeps watching me questioningly, waiting for me to continue because what I said until now doesn't make enough sense to him.

"It-it goes deeper… the feeling… it's…" I know what I feel but I can't just say it out loud, especially not in front of the red head. And on top of that I am now stuttering; dear lord, is there something wrong with me these days?

"No, you mean…" It appears he has finally caught up. "You-you mean you l-love Allen…"

I can't look at him, I am actually afraid of what he thinks of me now. I know it's a sin but it's nothing you can actually control, is it? (And I fucking don't care about these stupid rules.)

I am surprised though when I feel his hand on my shoulder again. This time I don't slap it because it comforts me somehow (not that I would ever admit that). When I finally bring my eyes back up to his face I see he has a warm smile on it, directed at me.

"I am happy you finally found someone you can love again. After what happened back then, I though you would never…" At this I tense up, I know what he is talking about. He only knows the basics but it is enough. But that is not all he has to say. "Allen is a really great person. And I don't care that you are both men. As long as you both love each other, gender doesn't matter in the slightest. Not for me. And for none of your other friends either, I am sure."

I look down again because I see one little problem in his speech which makes me sad again.

"Thank you, Lavi (did I really just say that?). Really. But…" I quiet, it hurts somehow.

He squeezes my shoulder, sensing my sadness. "But what?" His voice is really soft for him and normally I would punch him if he would direct this sort of tone to me. But I don't, it's strangely comforting at the moment. I am really changing these days, is this the moyashi's influence as well?

"It's just… You said 'if we both love each other'… But that will never happen… The moyashi, Allen, he hates me and I am not sure if I will be able to admit my feelings to him… And I can't just change myself either. I have spent to long building this up I will never be able to cast all away not even for him…"

I am actually surprised by myself admitting that (or where it came from). But I know Lavi is a friend (tough I would never call him that) I can trust if actually necessary no matter how much he annoys me normally.

"I don't think you have to change. And Allen cares… about you as well, I am sure of that, he doesn't hate you. How deep his feelings actually go, you will have to ask himself. I am no mind reader after all." He takes one moment of silence before continuing. "But if you want my sincere opinion… I think he likes you back."

I raise my face, actually a hopeful (dear lord, what happed to me?) glance in my dark eyes but snort nonetheless. "Che, I don't think I believe you."

He smiles at me (and my somehow childish expression, I guess), squeezing my shoulder another time. "I do. Have courage, Yuu."

It takes another moment of silence before he turns back to his normal mischievous grin. "But you will have to tell moyashi-chan, of course! Wait, I can do that! Oh, yes I will do that for you! I will go immediately and…"

Mugen is back at his throat before he can finish his sentence. But as suddenly something comes back to my mind it's my turn to smirk.

"If you do that… Then I will tell Komui that you are in love with his sister! I wouldn't guarantee even for your life if he knows…" I let my words trail off to show my point.

He blanches at my words but blushes at the same time. Looks kinda funny actually.

"Y-You wouldn't… And h-how do you know anyway…?" His voice sounds a bit panicked.

"Oh, sure I would…" I smirk broadly. "And I know you as well as you do me and I am more observant than you might think of me… Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't see." I stand up to go back.

"Oh, so cute, Yuu-chan. So you actually care about us!" I hear his now back to annoying voice chirp behind me.

Yep, he will never learn, will he?

"How many fucking times? Don't use my first name!" I growl and brandish my sword at him.

He jumps up, sensing the danger. It ends in us returning to the camp in a similar fashion as we left it. Lavi running away and I chasing him with Mugen. Shion and Nezumi had been cuddled close when we enter the round. They scoot a bit apart when Lavi runs over to hide behind them, Shion blushing like mad.

"MoyashiTwo-chan help me!" the red head whines grabbing Shion's sleeve which earns him a vicious glare from Nezumi.

"Ah, K-Kanda… I think it is okay. Whatever he did I guess he had enough punishment already, don't you think?" He looks up at me with hopeful eyes that remind me of the moyashi himself even though they are a different colour. Nezumi has started playing with his little knife (pitiful in my opinion; wouldn't stand a second against Mugen) as if to threaten me.

"Che," I scoff angrily and put my sword back, turning my back on them harshly.

That's when I notice that the moyashi is not here. He was when we left. And Linali is missing too.

"Oi, where's the stupid bean sprout?"

"That white head left soon after you, with the girl who came. He looked kinda depressed and she wanted to help," Nezumi answers indifferently.

I scoff once again, heading to my tent. I throw the entrance open and put Mugen and my coat aside. After that I lie down on the mat we get when we have to camp out. The past nights I had some trouble sleeping because of all the thoughts running through my head. Now that I was able to tell Lavi everything I feel better (never admitting that either) and drift asleep fast.

* * *

When I wake the next morning I feel something warm against me. For a moment I let my eyes stay closed to keep the warmth and not destroy the comfortable feeling. It smells slightly of something akin to dango and fruits.

I slowly let my lids slide open and the first thing I see is white. White hair and the smell intensifies and now I recognize it. It's the moyashi's smell. My eyes snap open completely and I wake with a start. There, direct in front of me is actually the moyashi! And he is snuggled up against my chest!

I jump up shocked. Allen groans disapprovingly as my warmth leaves the blankets. He murmurs something and wriggles closer under the covers I left. I stand there looking frantic and with a slight blush on my cheeks. For a moment I seriously consider going back to sleep and cuddle to Allen again.

But then my rational mind kicks in and I stumble backwards hurriedly gripping my coat and Mugen and dashing out of the tent. Nezumi who is also already up, keeping watch in the clearing shoots me a weird look when I sprint past him, heading into the forest for some morning training to spend my pent up energy and probably get my thoughts a bit clearer.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading like always.**

 **Was Kanda too OOC? Sorry.**

 **By the way does any of you have an idea for a scene about Nezumi and Shion? Because I feel like I'm negleting them, but I can't think of something. Would be great if someone could help me out.**

 **Another thing: Is there a new chapter for DGM coming out? 220?**

 **Hope to see you next time and some reviews? Please? ;)**


	16. The concern of friends

**Hello everyone,**

 **So both of them admitted to loving the other, now they only need to say it to each other. Sounds simple doesn't it? Let's see. But first Linali and Lavi again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or No.6, I think I made that clear by now.**

* * *

Allen's POV

I wake up to sunlight blinding me and Lavi's loud voice from the outside. I groan and pull the blanket over my head not wanting to get up yet. I smell a familiar scent of Lotus flower and forest. I blush when I realize whose scent it is. Kanda's!

I shoot up, afraid of what he will do to me if he finds me so close to him. But when I open my eyes there is no one. He isn't here! I sigh in relief but also a bit in disappointment. Nonetheless, it appears that in my sleep I rolled over to the other side of the tent. The side where the other exorcist slept. He must have woken up earlier and already left the tent. And he didn't kill me! Apparently luck was on my side (or I not yet on his side when he woke up).

Suddenly the entrance is thrown aside and a shock of flaming red hair peeks inside and a loud happy voice greets me.

"Hey, wakey-wakey, moyashi-chan!"

"What is it Lavi? And the name is Allen!" I groan unwillingly, shaking my head to get it out of the daze of sleep. Lavi's grins spreads.

"Tired from your night with Yuu-chan, are we? What did you do?" he asks tauntingly.

I blush madly at that. Thanks to my master I have a pretty good imagination what Lavi is implying.

"N-Nothing! W-We d-did nothing! BakaLavi! What are you thinking, pervert!?" I scream at him.

He only starts to laugh, retreating from the tent. I growl and glare after him though not very effective since my face is still redder than Lavi's hair.

I take some minutes to compose myself and get my face back to its normal colour (or at least close to it). Then I put my coat on and step out.

I see Lavi chatting with Linali, laughing (they would make a cute couple, wouldn't they?). Shion and Nezumi are working together on getting something for breakfast. My eyes dart around in search for another person but I can't spot him. Kanda is missing! Where did he go?

I am a bit reluctant to ask due to Lavi's earlier comment, but I have to know.

"Where is Kanda? Is something wrong?"

Lavi's and Linali's grins widen and Shion smiles a soft smile at me. But it's Nezumi who answers me.

"The samurai-look-alike ran out of his tent around one and a half hour previous. He looked like he had seen some kind of ghost. He dashed right into the forest," he says pointing to the woods.

Before I can start to walk there Linali stands up. "I will get him. He won't attack me, but I am not so sure about you. Especially if he is as riled up as Nezumi said."

No one speaks against her and she leaves. In my head something perks up. I decide to use the chance to ask Lavi how much he knows about Kanda's past, he's a bookman after all. This subject keeps intriguing me to no end no matter how much I already know. So I walk over to the red head and pull him aside so the couple can't hear what we talk about.

"Hey Lavi, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" He looks up to me from his sitting position on the ground (otherwise he would be looking down since he is taller than me; bah, unfair).

"It's about… Kanda's past…"

His face kinda hardens at that but he keeps silent, waiting for me to continue.

"What… How much do you know about it?"

"The basics…" His eyes are cast down, he seems sad. "But I can't tell you, you know that, right? Bookman stuff and all… and it's Yuu's secret and I won't blurt it out not even to you!"

I nod. Sure, it's clear and I guess he doesn't know much more than me either.

"But…" His voice suddenly sounds again. "I think there is something I should tell you…"

His eyes wander up to mine and he looks at me with a firm expression. I am curious over what he will say. I hold his gaze showing determination to know everything about the long-haired boy that I can, so that I will be able understand him one day.

"You know… Yuu wasn't always like he is now… So cold," It seems he is unsure whether to go on or not. "Back then in his early years, he already was never one to trust people easily. He didn't let many persons close. But one boy managed to get through to him. They were both living under… the same bad circumstances. They were really different. Yuu was always cold while the other would smile at everyone. But nonetheless they became best friends. Kanda trusted him without any second thought. But they were separated when the other died. I don't know what exactly happened, bookman wouldn't tell me. But the other found something out and went maniac over it. He even tried to kill Yuu himself. They fought until death against each other. In the end it was Kanda who won and he had to kill the only person he ever truly trusted with his own hands. Since then he has never let anybody close again."

When he finishes I am shell-shocked over Kanda's past for the second time. I don't know what is worse, this story or what Kanda himself told me. It is as bad as what happened with Mana and me. I also guess the boy Lavi was talking about was the one the samurai mentioned on the ship. I don't really find the words and so Lavi speaks again.

"I-I am not really sure whether I should have told you that. It's a part of Yuu's story he will never talk about after all. He would never say anything of this to anyone. But I thought you should know. You are probably the only one who can reach Yuu at the moment. And he is a precious friend for me so I want him to find happiness again. So Allen, could you please try to get through to Yuu."

"I would really like to but…" My eyes are downcast not meeting his one which is staring directly at me. "I don't think he will let me. He doesn't even like me."

Lavi smiles and places a hand on my shoulder (I wonder how many times I received that gesture in the past weeks and how often I heard the statement that follows). "He cares about you. More than you might know. And more than about anyone else."

At that moment we are interrupted by Linali and Kanda himself entering the round. I quickly take a few steps away from the red head and look over to the two. I am ripped out of it by a shout of Shion that food is ready which is always able to catch my attention without problem.

The day proceeds like the others only with the addition of Lavi and Linali making it livelier (mostly Lavi annoying the hell out of Kanda, leaving it to Linali and me to calm him down again). In the afternoon we have to say goodbye to the other two exorcists when they must set off for Australia and their upcoming mission.

* * *

Third person POV

Even though they had to leave their friends the thoughts of both Lavi and Linali keep going around what they have heard from the two boys at that time.

So two weeks later while on the ship crossing the sea to Australia Lavi decides to bring the subject up to ask about Linali's opinion. He hopes she maybe could help, regarding how social unable Kanda is. The two of them are sitting on the deck having just finished dinner and are now watching the sunset. The boy can't help but find it quite romantic, especially being there with the girl he has a crush on (he had admitted it to himself after the ark; yes sure he knew that bookmen shouldn't have feelings but (like his friend) he doesn't really care about these kind of rules anymore). But right now there are more important tasks at hand, like the happiness of the one he considers his best friend. So he starts the conversation.

"Hey, Linali…" he ponders a moment about how to do this and then settles to his normal cheery attitude. "Wanna hear something interesting?"

The girl smiles up at him, always happy to talk to the red head, since she likes him too. "Yeah, sure. What do you mean?"

"Well, it's about Yuu-chan…"

Linali immediately slightly tenses, that was also what she wanted to speak about since she wanted to confirm whether the feelings Allen told her about were mutual. She had tried to get Kanda to talk on the morning they were there, that was why she had offered to look for him. But he wouldn't say anything, apparently she had caught him on a day where he was in a really bad mood and he didn't like talking to begin with, especially about himself. So she hoped maybe Lavi knew more since Kanda at least sometimes seemed to trust the rabbit. She looks at him anxiously waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah, it seems he finally found someone!" Lavi chirps happily.

"Really, Kanda is in love? I can't really believe it!" Maybe there was more hope for her friend than she thought (for her, Allen was never more than a friend even if there were rumours that she had had a crush on the white head).

"Yeah, funny isn't it! Never thought Yuu would have feelings like that!" Lavi plays his usual overly happy self, concealing his actual thoughts.

"Well, I am certainly happy for him! Do you by any chance happen to know who it is? Maybe we could help him since he is completely lost without any assistance."

"Well, that's kind of a problem…" Lavi scratches his head, not sure whether to spill his friend's secret but decides on yes. "You see, it's not a girl… It's also a male…"

Linali's hopes for Allen rise since now she knows at least Kanda is not opposed to the thought of being with another man.

"If you ask me, gender doesn't matter when it comes to love. So someone we know…?" She desperately wants to lure the name out of the red head.

"Yeah… Funny thing actually… Or maybe we should have guessed it…" Lavi is reluctant to let the name slip out.

 _'_ _Come on, Lavi! Get it over with! Stop stuttering! I need to know!'_ Linali thinks getting slightly impatient.

"You wouldn't think but… it's actually Allen, his beansprout…" Lavi finally gets to the point.

Linali inwardly does a jump out of delight. It is really Allen! The feeling is mutual! On the outside she only gives a light squeal and throws her hand in the air.

"Yeees!"

Nonetheless she nearly scares the hell out of Lavi who had expected a different reaction.

"W-What? Something wrong, Linali?" he asks startled.

"No, no, it's just…" she explains to him. "It's just that I talked to Allen when we were there too and he told me something very interesting as well."

Now it's Lavi's hopes which go up. Maybe Kanda can finally actually get the happiness he deserves as well as anybody else (themselves included but since he knows what Kanda has gone through…).

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well, he told me he has a crush as well! And you will never guess but it's really Kanda too!"

"Sincerely? That's great! They both like each other; they can become a couple!" Lavi yells happily earning him some weird looks from the sailors.

"Yes, that's so great! I am so happy for them!" Linali joins him in his delight (more strange looks).

Suddenly Lavi's grin turns wicked but also thoughtfully at the same time (however he manages that). "Do you think they will ever be able to get it sorted out?"

"Ah, that could be really a problem. I doubt these two will ever be able to make a move. Kanda is way too social incapable and dense. And Allen is a bit too unsure, Kanda's cold attitude not helping it."

"Yeah, that's true," Lavi snickers, "I doubt they even notice the other's feelings at all."

"But we could help them, couldn't we?" Linali is grinning evilly.

"Sure, that's true. But let's give them a chance. If they aren't able to figure it out until this mission about Nezumi and Shion ends, we will start playing matchmaker when they return to the Order."

They do a high-five, ginning madly at each other. Up until now the crew has given up on understanding their guest's peculiar behaviour. But even so the boy and the girl can't help but wish their crush would also return their feelings (well, they do, but the other doesn't know; talking about dense).

* * *

 **That's it for now. Thanks for reading.**

 **Thanks to DeathBringer for the review. And please continues reviewing everyone.**

 **Hope to see you next time.**


	17. Goodbye

**Hello everyone,**

 **next chapter of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I would own DGM or No.6 but I don't.**

* * *

Allen's POV

Kanda doesn't mention anything about the night we were sharing the tent, but for some of the following days he is in a mood worse than ever. Luckily that wears off and we go back to our normal bickering routine.

Another five days pass. There are minor akuma attacks but nothing of importance happens.

Kanda and I are discussing the attacks and the possibility of Innocence with a map of the landscape around, when suddenly Shion storms onto the clearing causing Nezumi to jump up alert, afraid something has happened to his boyfriend.

"I found something!" Shion shouts and runs in Nezumi's arms, bouncing up happily. Kanda scoffs at the loud voice and I smile.

"What is it?" I pose the question at the other white head.

"I found a cliff!"

"Che. What's so special about a cliff?" Kanda growls at the smaller boy earning him a glare from the other raven.

Shion pouts. "It looks exactly like the one we fell off in the west block. So I thought it might be interesting."

Before Kanda can give another sarcastic remark I cut him off. "That's good Shion. Can you show it to us?"

Shion nods eagerly so I stand up from the ground and the long haired exorcist follows though scowling.

Shion leads us, dragging Nezumi with him hand-in-hand, through the woods until we descend on a cliff full out in the sun. It goes around 30 meter out before it ends over some rocky ground, approximately 50 meter in the air at the highest point.

"So what is this now?" Kanda is walking forward. The sun shining on his hair lets it kinda glow and I am captivated by it.

We follow him in some distance but I can't keep from staring. We stay in the back while he walks out on the cliff nearly until the edge to take a look down with my eyes never leaving him. I am interrupted when the ground starts to shake. Shion screams and huddles closer into Nezumi's arms who tightens his embrace getting down on the ground dragging the white head with him. I follow suit casting a frightened look to Kanda. I release a breath when I see him too kneeling with an uneasy expression but safe. After some moment the earthquake stops and we get back up. Kanda 'che's and dusts his coat off. Shion pipes out of Nezumi's hold as well.

"Well, that was kinda scary."

"It was an earthquake, nothing special, airhead. Though they don't occur in our time anymore because of the destruction done to the earth." Nezumi explains and chuckles at Shion's pout.

"I knew that!"

I start laughing lightly as well.

Suddenly I hear a loud cracking sound which causes me to stop my laughter. My eyes widen in fear when I realize what it is. The cliff is crumbling! With Kanda on it!

"Kanda!" I scream in panic at him. "Come here! Hurry! The cliff will collapse!"

He catches up with what I said and I see his eyes widen as well. He darts off towards us immediately, his look slightly frantic. I want to run to him too, grasp his hand to save him. Do anything! But before I can, I feel strong arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"You can't! You will just fall!" Nezumi hisses in my ear. He has grabbed me keeping me from storming off.

So all I can do is stay there and look, hoping Kanda will make it. In horror I watch how the cliff finally crashes down. Kanda's hand is stretched out towards me and I respond, reaching out for him. But we are too far away for our fingers to meet. My eyes wide I see, like it is happening in slow-motion, how the stones of the cliff fall down and how Kanda loses ground to stand. He loses balance, falling backwards, his hand going lower, out of my line of sight. He is crashing down together with the stones of the cliff. Because of his exorcist practice and whatnot he rolls himself in a ball, shielding head and body. He is doing his best to smooth his fall but falling over 20 meter on rocky ground, there isn't a lot of chance for him and I know that.

"Kanda!" I scream again, my voice resounding far over the surrounding forest, tears have started to flow down my cheeks. Nezumi keeps holding me steady while Shion only watches in shock, tears starting to form in his eyes as well.

When the crashing noise subsides I am frozen. The other raven finally lets go of me and I stumble forward. Down the side of the cliff to where the rubble from the ground lays.

I scream the name of the other exorcists again and again searching for ebony hair beneath the rocks. Suddenly I spot an edge of black fabric. The exorcist uniform! There he is! I activate my Innocence to get him out. But before I can do anything an explosion bursts and some of the rocks are thrown aside in pieces. I have to shield myself with Crown Clown to not get hurt. When the smoke subsides I see a figure being slouched down. It's Kanda himself! And he is alive! Blood is dripping from his head, seeping through his coat at some places and some bones appear to be broken, but he lives! He is crouched down on his knees and leaning on Mugen for support. My heart leaps in happiness and I jump forward. I am so happy he didn't die! I launch towards him and fling my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I guess I feel similar to how Nezumi did after that akuma attack on our first day in Australia.

I grip him tightly, not really caring either what he will do to me. I just want to reassure myself that he is alive, feel his warmth and his heartbeat.

"Kanda, Kanda! I am so glad you're alive! I thought you…" I burry my face in the crook of his neck, crying.

To my surprise he doesn't punch me or anything. He lets himself fall back, to sit down, and returns my hug gripping onto me for dear life. I guess he is in shock or otherwise he would react differently.

"I'm sorry…" I hear him mutter, his voice sounds strained like he is in pain or has trouble breathing.

"Don't ever do that again, hear me?" I grumble into his shoulder as I unconsciously tighten my hold around him.

He winces. "Ow… B-Baka moyashi… Let go, you are hurting me…" he speaks with difficulty.

"I-I am sorry… I… I…" I stutter and release him.

He groans and leans back. Nezumi and Shion have followed me by now and have been watching with smiles on their faces.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" I ask my companion anxiously.

"I received quite a blow to the head, a heavy concussion. Some of my ribs are broken and so is my left arm and leg. My left shoulder was dislocated as well but that's already taken care of. I also have countless bruises and some wounds but they will heal soon. Nonetheless broken bones take even me quite some time to fix."

He sighs and closes his eyes. Apparently his head injury is taking its toll. I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter. The main point is that you survived. The injuries will heal in time and until then we can take care of you." I turn to the others. "Nezumi can you help me carrying him?"

The other raven nods and we both take one of Kanda's shoulders and lift him onto his feet (basically just his right). He groans but doesn't complain. Shion runs after us clutching Mugen to his chest which he took up from the rocks.

We lay Kanda in his tent and I force him to take painkillers. He has been switching between conscious and not on the whole way here and right now he is only half-awake as well. While he is sleeping due to the medicine, I put bandages on his injuries. After that I slump down next to him, exhausted from what happened earlier. I fall asleep fast even though it's only afternoon. But the emotional rollercoaster from before and Kanda's scent with his calm, deep breathing lull me to sleep easily.

I wake the next morning, feeling a blanket dropped over me. Who did it, I don't know. Kanda is still sleeping in front of my eyes as well. Peaceful. I can't help but stare at his sleeping face. He looks so much calmer than he normally is. He is simply beautiful. Before I can stop myself I slowly lift my right hand (not wanting to use my left black one). I softly trace his features with my fingers and run them through his silky hair until my hand comes to rest on his cheek. I feel like I am in some kind of trance-state when I lean forward, my own face getting closer to his until they are nearly touching.

And he chooses that moment to stir. I jerk away as fast as I can. He groans and groggily opens his eyes. They search around unfocused until they find me and lock on my face.

"M-Moyashi?"

I smile softly. "It's still Allen, BaKanda, no matter how bad you are. Good morning by the way. Do you feel better?"

He groans again as he tries to sit up. I support him.

"W-What…?" His voice is hoarse and I hurry to give him water from a bottle I brought with me.

"Don't you remember? You fell off that cliff and…" I quiet and look down sadly.

"Ah, yeah…" he mutters. Then he turns back to his normal self. "Can you leave me alone now? I need to sleep and would like to do that in peace."

"Uh, sure," I am quite surprised by his sudden change in attitude but comply. It's better to leave him now. "Okay, I will come later with something to eat. Try to rest, at least today and take some painkillers."

"Che." He only scoffs as a response and turns away to lie back down.

I leave the tent, although a bit disappointed after his behaviour yesterday I had hopes that maybe his opinion towards me changed but apparently it didn't. When I step out I feel two curious-concerned pair of eyes lay on me.

"How is he?" Shion asks me worried.

"He will be fine," I smile slightly. "He has survived worse…"

* * *

Kanda's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night. My whole body hurts. That's strange, normally my body would have healed it by now. I guess the concussion I got messes this ability of mine up as well. I groan trying to remember through my heavy head ache. It takes time but the fall from the cliff comes back to my mind. I groan again and try to move over as the position I'm in hurts.

But when I put my arm out I feel something warm and smooth pretty close next to me. Unwilling I open my eyes a bit. They widen when I again spot white hair and pale skin. The moyashi! He is sleeping next to me again. He looks like he just fell asleep due to exhaustion without really realising. But nonetheless he seems more at peace than I have ever seen.

A sad smile crosses my face. I can't help but admit it's a beautiful sight. I never noticed before but the moyashi really is beautiful in his own way. At first I thought he was just a scrawny little kid with an irritating attitude but over the time he became something different for me. A fighting companion who I can trust without a second thought. And even if I would never admit it, a friend. He was able to get into my heart like Alma was back then. I tried my best to not let anyone close after what happened nine years ago but Allen was able to break through my walls in such a short time.

And now… I have let him into my heart. I feel for him. That with Alma (even though it hurts to think about him) was a deep friendship, but the moyashi is different. It's not only friendship but a concept I don't believe in. Love.

God, I hate to admit that, even to myself, but I fell for the moyashi.

Another sad smile and I bring my hand up. I lift my fingers to his face, softly brushing some white strands out of it. Lavi would laugh at me if he saw me, the cold-hearted bastard, caressing his declared archenemy's face, and Linali would squeal at how cute it looks, but I can't bring myself to care. There is nobody awake so nobody will see me. I trace his features, run my finger along his scar. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of the soft skin under my fingers.

But unfortunately I can't dwell either. I saw today after I came out of the rubble that he cares for me. A lot. Too much. But I have to cut this connection no matter what. He is so much better than me. I am only a bastard and he puts everyone before himself. I am really not worth him. I'm not even a human.

So I will make today a goodbye. A goodbye for the person who taught me how to feel again. A goodbye for the second person who was able to get into my heart, after I lost the first. And a goodbye for the first and, how I judge my character, the only person I will ever love.

I sit up slowly, every move hurts. I straighten myself and lean forward. I lean down, my hair cascading down beside my face. Carefully I lower my face to the moyashi's peaceful one. Some of my strands hang in front of his mouth and swing slightly with his breath. I smile. I continue to move down until I nearly touch his skin.

"Thank you, Allen Walker. Goodbye." I whisper against his face. I lean down and kiss him just for a second.

Then I draw away and reach for a blanket lying nearby. I put the fabric over the moyashi and lay back under my covers. I need rest for my body to heal the injuries. From tomorrow on I will ignore the moyashi. No conversations, not even our brawls anymore. It is better for him like that, I would only hurt him. As long as I only hurt myself it is fine, he has suffered enough.

I turn, facing away from him, and my exhaustion takes over again as my lids fall back close. I drift into a restless sleep filled with white hair.

When I awake the next morning the moyashi is next to me again, awake this time. He is as nice as ever and my chest tightens when my decision from the night resurfaces in my mind. I scoff at him to leave me and see something akin to hurt cross through his eyes.

I'm sorry, moyashi. But it's better if you hate me. I will die in not much time and would only hurt you.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **So I hurt Kanda again, throwing him off a cliff. And if this is really a good decision of his? But we all know he's not good with emotions.**

 **So thanks to DeathBringer again, for the Review.**

 **Hope to see you all next time.**


	18. Confession

**Hello everyone,**

 **you get the next chapter already today, because I have the time.**

 **So thanks for the Review and I hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, I'm waiting for the next DGM chapter just like you.**

* * *

Allen's POV

Kanda stays in the tent this day and half of the next. After that he is well enough to get up but it takes two more days for him to be able to fight again.

I was hoping that maybe after all that happened in the past weeks his behaviour towards me would maybe have changed for the better but no such thing. Actually the contrary is the case. Beginning with the day after he fell off the cliff, he starts to get even worse. He completely ignores me if not absolutely necessary. He doesn't react when I try to talk to him, sometimes scoffs but only on rare occasions. He keeps as much distance between us as possible. He doesn't even react to the usual taunting, meaning none of our fights either. I have a hard time admitting it but I miss them. It was still better than this complete indifference, he is showing at the moment. Only now I realize how much I was always searching for his attention, be it only in our fights.

That leads to a drastic change in mood, as I get slightly depressed by it and Kanda doesn't appear happy either, though at that time it slips my notice. Like before, this emerges onto Nezumi and Shion as well. That ends in a gloomy mood over our whole group.

It takes two weeks until Shion can't stand it anymore. One day he approaches me together with Nezumi, while I am preparing dinner. I am lost in my thoughts so I fail to hear them and only notice when Shion lays a hand on my shoulder.

I look up in his concerned orbs, attempting a smile. He is leaning down to me, Nezumi behind him, arms crossed.

"Do you need something, Shion?" I ask, though I have a feeling why he's here.

He sits next to me and the raven does the same. The white head rubs my back, comforting.

"Allen. What is wrong?" he asks in a small voice.

I avert my gaze, so my eyes won't betray my true feelings. "Nothing is wrong, Shion. Why do you ask?"

"Don't lie, Allen. You have been close to a depression in these past days. Since that day on the cliff. I thought you would be overly happy that Kanda survived. But instead you both avoid each other and you look like shit." Nezumi cuts in, in a slightly rude tone.

"Did something happen that night?" Shion prods.

I slowly shake my head. "No, nothing happened. It's just…"

"What? Allen, tell us. It might help," Shion puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Kanda… He has been ignoring me since. He is avoiding me, no talking, not even our normal fights… That hurts, Shion," tears start to form in my eyes. I am looking down and clenching my fists.

The white head doesn't really know what to say and only draws me closer to him, Nezumi also putting an arm around me.

"But why is he doing that?" Nezumi asks.

"I don't know. He hates me I guess…" I answer sadly.

"He doesn't," Nezumi says firmly, surprising both me and Shion.

"How would you know that?"

"As I presume his character to be somehow similar to mine, I know he cares. His behaviour reminds me of my own towards Shion," he explains, "Though of course I can't be sure…" he trails off.

"But then, why is he behaving like that…" Shion poses the question we are all asking ourselves.

No one (except Kanda himself, but he isn't here and wouldn't answer either) knows the answer to that, so silence falls over the clearing. Shion and Nezumi spend a bit more time comforting me until we proceed with preparing the food.

* * *

It helped me and the following days my mood starts to lighten again. Also I start to observe Kanda closer and notice, even though he is ignoring me, there a slight hints that he still cares. In battle he takes on the bigger part of the akuma and the more dangerous ones without speaking. He leaves only the simpler tasks to me.

That goes on like that for nearly two and a half months. In this whole time we find no clue at all on how to get Nezumi and Shion back to their world. We are all getting slightly frustrated by that. That helps that the uncomfortable atmosphere we have only barely dissipates.

Akumas are constantly attacking as well. Though nothing big, Kanda and I can't avoid completely to get hurt. And one time where he took a hit but won't let me help again I explode finally. His ignoring and the tense atmosphere force a long overdue fight on us.

"Kanda, stop! Where are you going?!" I shout after him as he immediately turns away as soon as the akuma are dead.

"Che" He doesn't even turn his head.

"Wait!" I run after him, grip his shoulder.

"What do you want, moyashi?" he growls and slaps my hand away.

"You got hit! I saw it!"

"Even if I did, it's none of your fucking concern! Leave me the fuck alone!" he turns away again.

"No! You are hurt!"

"Not your fucking business!"

"Why won't you let me help you? Treat your wounds at least!"

I'm getting desperate, but I don't care. I simply don't understand. Why is he so averse to letting me anywhere near him since that day? I mean he was never happy when someone had to help him, but at least he accepted, even me. And back then he even seemed glad. But now? What happened?

He shoots around, his face scrunched up in anger and something I can't really identify.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?! Why do you have to fucking insist on looking after me?"

"Because I care for you, idiot!" Right now, I'm not really controlling what I say. I am completely engulfed in our shouting match and am just saying what comes to me.

"Why would you fucking care for me?! You hate me!"

"I don't, idiot!"

"You do, you don't even like me!"

"I love you, dumbass!"

Oh, shit! Did I really just say that!? Shit, shit, shit! That's surely not like I wanted to tell him. Or probably never tell him, more likely. Oh god, what will he say? He will hate me even more now, won't he? I am frozen wide eyed only staring at him.

And he is not in a better condition. His mouth is hanging open, his eyes are nearly bulging out of their sockets and he is even more frozen than me. In a different situation this would for sure have been funny as hell. Seeing the always so controlled Yuu Kanda looking shocked beyond belief. But right now I myself am too frightened to think of that.

Time passes and it feels like an eternity for me. Until he is the first able to utter a word.

"Y-You…"

I see something dawn over his face. So many emotions pass over his face, I couldn't name all of them, even if I wanted (and would be able to think straight at the moment). I notice sadness and guilt between them, but happiness as well. Then suddenly I see utter and complete shock. He turns hurriedly and without so much as a look back, runs away.

I am still shocked, staring at his fast retreating back. I really don't know what to think. It wasn't the reaction I suspected. Not at all. I thought he would shout at me, insult me, call me stupid and rudely reject me. But fleeing? I have never seen Kanda flee from anything… What does that mean? And I didn't remember disgust being part of the emotions I saw earlier.

Well, he didn't reject me. But he didn't accept me either. I sink on my knees. I am not crying, it's like I can't. I sit for some time, my mind void of thoughts until I feel night fall. I take a deep breath, stand up and head to our camp.

When I arrive I can't see Kanda anywhere. Nezumi and Shion are hurrying to their feet as soon as they spot me. They are bombarding me with questions where I were and why I'm alone. But I don't answer. Shion notices my state and leads me over to the tree. He hugs me, comforting me. As I relax I tell him what happened. That's when the first tear rolls down my cheeks. The other white head draws me close to him and lets me cry. None of us notices that Nezumi disappears for some time.

After I fell asleep they put me in my tent, staying outside a bit longer, probably waiting for Kanda. When I wake up the next morning he hasn't shown up yet either.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter I guess will be monday. In the end the story will be about 22 chapters long for those who want to know.**

 **Hope to see you all next time.**


	19. Even more problems

**Hello everyone,**

 **here you go, next chapter on monday as promised.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own either No.6 or DGM and never will.**

* * *

Nezumi's POV

While Shion is comforting Allen, holding him while he cries, I go off to find Kanda. I don't really understand his reaction. Okay, Allen's confession was a bit sudden and for sure unexpected for him, but I was pretty sure he would react positively to it. I tried to observe him in the past time.

Approximately two months ago, I managed to catch him, to question him since the atmosphere between Allen and him became seriously unnerving.

 _~ flashback ~_

 _I am collecting wood for the fire this evening. I turn when I hear someone walking through the woods. I see it's Kanda returning to the camp, probably after one of his training sessions. I have to use the possibility to talk with the exorcist over the tense mood between the two colleagues._

 _"_ _Kanda! Could you wait for a moment?" I take a step forward, grabbing Kanda's wrist._

 _"_ _What?" he grunts at me, whirling around._

 _"_ _What happened between you and Allen?" I inquire._

 _"_ _Nothing happened, stupid rat!" he scoffs back._

 _"_ _It did, you are avoiding him at all costs. And that is creating such a tense atmosphere, it is getting unbearable."_

 _"_ _Leave me alone, stupid rat. It's none of your fucking business." He is trying to turn away but I keep holding him._

 _"_ _It is my business if Allen and you are that distracted that you can't fight properly. When it endangers my and Shion's safety it becomes my business! So clear that up! I don't want Shion to get hurt because you two have some unsolved problems!" I am getting angry. How can be so selfish?_

 _"_ _We don't have fucking unsolved problems! Moyashi and I simply don't like each other! So leave me alone, you and your oh so great boyfriend!" he growls at me but I catch something akin to sadness under the angry tone._

 _Is that the problem? The two like each other but can't admit it to the other? Can't they just simply talk it out? Okay, I guess they have problems to figure it out themselves as well, so it could take a bit if no one helps them. For Shion and me it took a catastrophe first to realise and admit our feelings and these two seemed like enemies when we first met them._

 _"_ _So that's it? You are envious of me? That I am together with Shion. And you want to be together with Allen but can't admit it? It's that why you are avoiding him?"_

 _"_ _What?!" he whirls around, ripping his hand out of my grasp, "Never! Don't say stupid things!"_

 _And with that he storms away, leaving me standing in the woods with a stunned expression. Even though he denied it I am sure I hit bull's eye. There was a glint in his eyes that said differently from his words._

 _~ end of flashback ~_

Later I asked Shion about these two and he told me that Allen was in love with this stubborn ass. And now he confessed. I thought Kanda would be happy but instead he just ran away. Why? So now Allen is crying in Shion's arms because he thinks the raven hates him and that idiot has disappeared into the woods.

That's what I am doing now. Searching for that idiot and question him or maybe drag him back to Allen so these two can finally sort that out. Normally I am not someone to get other people's business but this atmosphere really gets on your nerves. And I can see Shion is suffering from it.

Unfortunately Kanda isn't easy to find in this forest. Not until I hear loud crashing sounds from one direction. I walk towards these sounds as it is my only clue right now.

What I see even surprises me. It is Kanda. He is in a small round of trees. He has his sword out, but what he is doing can not be called training. He is lashing his blade at some of the trees. The metal hits hard and splinters are flying in every direction. I hurriedly dodge behind a tree as some are shooting towards my face. All the trees are scarred, long rips along the bark, some go deep. Kanda's face is contorted in fury, his whole body is tense and his knuckles turned white from the force of his grip on the hilt. He is constantly cursing, mostly Japanese, some words I sure as hell don't want to repeat.

I know talking to him would have no effect at the moment and could on top of that result in my death, which I don't want.

So I turn to head back to the camp. At least it is clear that this affected him deeply as well. He is thrown out of balance nearly as much as Allen. But for some reason he can't simply go back to the white head and confess himself. Why? It's as if there is something keeping him from it. Something he can't discharge no matter what. But what can be that important? I really don't get these two. I hope it will clear in time.

The two seriously only have to get their stuff together. But I have a feeling that this will take more time than we can afford. I only hope they don't need a catastrophe themselves first to be able to make a move or to even admit to liking each other.

* * *

Allen's POV

I have calmed down slightly the next morning, but only slightly. Luckily no akumas show up that day as I would have been too distracted to notice. Kanda doesn't appear the whole day. Shion and Nezumi are looking worried and talking with each other in hushed voices a lot.

Time passes again and I don't know if I am happy or not. Kanda hasn't shown up for over six days now. He doesn't even come for meals. I am really not sure whether I find that reassuring or not, because I understand that he needs time to think the whole thing over. But six days is a bit much if you ask me. In all this time I have been clinging to one fact what Nezumi and Shion also inculcate in me: Kanda hasn't rejected me yet.

Right now I am having a walk around, taking Nezumi and Shion with me. For some reason there were no akuma attacks in the past days, but at the moment I am having a bit of a bad feeling.

And I know why when I hear a smooth voice.

"Oh, who is that? Didn't know you were here, shounen?"

Oh, shit! Please not him! That's the last thing I need right now! The situation is messed up enough already! I really don't need that perverted, arrogant freak now of all times!

Unwillingly I turn around. And of course I see a tall, dark skinned Portuguese standing in between the trees (at least not in the air; that would freak Nezumi and Shion out).

"Tyki Mikk" I growl out.

"Who is that?" Nezumi whispers in my ear, "That guy surely got a bad aura surrounding him."

"He is one of our enemies," I answer but before I can explain more Tyki speaks.

"Are you alone here, shounen? No other exorcists? These two aren't, judging by their clothes," he is looking around curiously.

"No," I grit out, not wanting to reveal that Kanda's with me even though I don't know exactly where he is.

"Really? The girl maybe? Or that bouncy red head? Maybe the girly boy with the anger management issues?"

Haha, 'girly boy with anger management issues', good description of Kanda. But I am not letting it out so I keep quiet.

"Boring. No other exorcist to kill," he is nearly doing a pout and it looks simply strange.

"What do you want, Tyki?" I ask, not wanting to remember my last encounters with the Noah which ended in me dead or only close escaping death. Not really pleasant.

"I want the same as the last time. Extinguish you of course!"

I feel Nezumi and Shion tense behind my back. Nezumi taps my shoulder and poses a question again.

"Is he one of these akumas as well?"

"No, he isn't. He is a Noah, one of the persons leading the akuma."

"He is a human?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good," Nezumi straightens, pulling his knife out, "That means I can help you with him."

"No!" I shout. He doesn't know how dangerous Tyki is! "You can't help me! Even when he is human, it's far too dangerous for you to fight him! He has incredible abilities!"

"I can. I can assume how strong he is. You can't fight him alone, Allen. I know I maybe can't do much but someone who has your back is always helpful. I only need to buy time until Kanda arrives after all, he can fight, right?"

A sharp feeling shoots through me at the mention of Kanda's name but I do my best to ignore it. Luckily Tyki hasn't heard the mentioning of the other exorcist.

"But Nezumi…" Shion's voice is wavering. Even when Nezumi can fight, Shion can't, that's for sure. He is afraid of losing his boyfriend at the moment. The raven puts a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Shion, I need you to do me a favour. Run and find Kanda as fast as you can. He has to get here soon. Tell him Allen is in danger and I'm sure he will come."

"But…"

"No 'but'. Run!" he shoves the white head away and with a last worried look the boy takes off.

I turn to Tyki, Nezumi behind me following my motion. I activate my Innocence and draw my exorcism sword out of my arm.

Tyki readies his two star-like blades on his arms. Nezumi and I exchange a look and then attack. The battle has started. I can only hope Kanda comes soon.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Now even a Noah appeared. I don't really like the Noahs but for me it just fits as Kanda's not so easily drawn out of his recluse.**

 **So hope to see you next time.**


	20. Fighting

**Hello everyone,**

 **we're getting closer to the end of the Story.**

 **To Otakuship: What Allen meant with 'Nezumi can fight' is more that he can avoid getting himself killed in contrary to Shion. And it's more like watching Allen's back and warning him.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't.**

* * *

Kanda's POV

I am again hitting the trees. Nearly every one of them around me is now covered with the scratches from Mugen. Luckily the sword doesn't take damage from that.

I have been hiding for days now. Never returning to the camp. I am hungry since all I could get were what I found in the woods (not much). I am simply not able to return yet. Not able to face the moyashi. When he told me he loved me I couldn't believe it. My feelings were actually returned but at the time I felt sadness as I already decided to not let him close and so can't act according to it. I have sworn to myself to keep him away and I will stick to that. That's why I ran. I don't want him to get close. But I am also not able to simply reject him as it would firstly be a lie and secondly I couldn't stand his heartbroken expression when I said that. So since that day I have been out here, not even meeting him (it's the furthest away from him I can get after all).

Lucky for the trees there were some akuma I could take my rage out on. But at the moment everything is silent and that irks me. But nonetheless I keep on damaging trees.

Until I hear a loud, high voice screaming through the forest, sounding panicked.

"Kanda! Kanda, are you somewhere? Kanda!"

I recognize Shion and am immediately worried at his tone. Did something happen?

"What is it?" I scoff when I step through some bushes.

He is standing slouched over, hands on the knees, working on regaining his breath. He is panting and sweating heavily and looks like he ran through the whole forest.

"I… We… There…" he tries to get something out but isn't very successful between pants.

"What is it?" I growl at him, shoving a water bottle in his hands.

He takes some thirsty gulps and then turns his head to me. His eyes are wide and frantic. The hair is sticking to his forehead.

"Kanda! I'm so glad I found you!" his voice is as frantic as he looks and even if I wouldn't admit it, it scares me, "We were patrolling and then a man appeared out of nowhere! Then he said something about exorcists and killing and…"

I stop his panic rant by grabbing his shoulders roughly. "A man? Who?"

"A Noah, I think, Tyki Mikk!" Shit, not that freak! Shion's eyes are tearing up, "Allen and Nezumi are fighting him at the moment. Allen is in danger!"

"Fuck!" I curse, release the boy and storm in the direction I can feel something. Innocences are able to sense each other in times of danger after all. "I promise, if this bastard hurt the moyashi again, he's so gonna pay!" I grumble under my breath.

I run at the fastest speed I can accomplish. I burst through the trees and am shocked by the picture I see. Nezumi is lying to the side, clutching a wound in his shoulder and one in his leg. But the worst sight is directly in front of me. Allen is lying on his back, several wounds spread over his body. The most shocking thing though is the hand the Noah, who is kneeling over him, has through his stomach. I know about the Noah's ability and my blood freezes at what he might do.

"Kanda…" I hear his small voice when the moyashi spots me and one tear trails down his cheek.

"Well, see what we have here. Apparently you weren't completely honest with me earlier, shounen," Tyki smirks his gaze now focused on me, "There is another exorcist here…"

I am suddenly snapped out of my daze and shout at him, sprinting forward. "Get the fuck away from him, you son of a bitch!" (followed by some insults in my native language)

"Oh, what's that? You care about the cheating boy?" the Noah is still smirking, not taking his hand out of Allen's body.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" I charge at him.

Even he isn't fast enough to do something other than to avoid my blade and jump out of my range. Luckily! I crouch down next to Allen.

"Oi, moyashi! Can you hear me?" I ask him, doing my best at keeping my voice from sounding panicked.

"Kanda… You came…" a small smile, a genuine one spreads over his face. His voice is still weak and his eyes fall slowly closed.

"Fuck!" I curse, "Stay with me, moyashi! Got it? Don't you dare die on me, Allen!"

I look around until I spot another shock of white head. "Shion!" I call out.

The frightened boy runs over, a short worried glance to Nezumi, but even he sees that Allen needs medical attention as soon as possible while Nezumi can hold out longer. He crouches down next to me, gasping at the sight of Allen.

"Take him!" I shove the exorcist in his arms, "Bring him back to the camp! Do whatever you can! I will fight the Noah! I will take Nezumi and come later!"

He looks at me panicked, not even able to say a word.

"Now go!" I shout, shoving him on, when I block an attack from Tyki. He throws me a last glance then hurries off, Allen on his back.

He will make it I'm sure! The moyashi is stronger than he looks! But right now I can't think of that. All I have to concentrate on is the fight. And I surely will. This asshole tried to kill my moyashi (when did I start referring to him as 'my moyashi'?) at least three times. He is fucking going to pay for each time! All I see is red at the moment as I launch myself at the Noah.

"Second illusion, activate!" I scream and the second blade forms out of the sheath in my left hand.

I aim at Tyki with one of the swords, only to being blocked by his strange one. His second hand shoots out. I easily avoid it by doing a pirouette, my free blade swinging towards the man due to the rotation. He isn't prepared for that and my weapon cuts his arms.

"Shit! What's that?" he curses and jumps back, out of my range, taking a look at his arm.

But I don't let him any time to sort himself and jump at him, producing another cut on his cheek. By now I can even in his eyes see the fear and later I wonder what my face must have looked like at that moment, probably close to devil himself (to frighten a Noah after all). Our blades clash against each other, endlessly, both of us earning small wounds. He catches one of my blades, striking the second at me. My second sword is behind me so he feels safe. But right now fighting is the only thing in my mind and it being the sole purpose I was created for supplies me with a possibility to get out of the situation. I jump avoiding the incoming weapon, but leaving my first sword where it is, getting me upside down using our caught weapons as leverage. My free arm flies forward and effectively hitting the Noah, creating a deep wound on his chest. He staggers back as I land.

"What are you?" he coughs and blood runs down his chin.

"Someone who you made fucking mad!" I shout and charge again, hitting him square in the chest again, he falls down on his knees as one of his blades scatter under the force of my attack. He is thrown back and even I have to make some steps backwards to regain my stance. He doubles over and coughs up more blood.

But before I can run over and deliver the final blow, a heart-shaped red and black door appears next to him. A girl with spiky blue hair steps out, Rhode Camelot. Great, another Noah to kill for me today! She squeaks when she spots the beaten and bloody man and hurries over.

"Tyki! Dear lord! What happened to you?"

"H-He… " Tyki motions to me, blood still on my blades. I smirk a devious smirk which makes Nezumi feel cold shivers run down his back.

"What did you do to him?" Rhode asks incredulous.

"Nothing. I only played a bit with the Cheating boy."

But I have enough chatter and launch forwards. Rhode hurriedly drags the injured Tyki out of the way so the only thing my blades meet is the door. It is smashed to pieces.

"Stop it!" Rhode shouts. Out of nowhere there appear some of her candles in the air. Pointy end towards me. On a sign from her they shoot at me but I am easily able to dodge them. When all of them are fired I charge again. She jumps back, narrowly avoiding my sword.

"Wow, you really in a bad mood there!" she shouts, "But I'm not here to fight. I only want to take my fallen uncle with me."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you!" I answer snarling, lashing out at her. For such a little girl she sure knows how to dodge weapons.

"I bet you will," she says and points behind me. I jump backwards to take a look. I see, to my shock, Nezumi surrounded by these fucking candles. He does his best not to look scared at whatever, but as he can't really fight at the moment there is no possibility that he can avoid the attack.

"Because," Rhode chirps on, "if you don't, your look-alike over there will be spiked with holes from my lovely candles!"

"Che" I take a step back.

Another swarm of these thing appears in front of me. I contemplate while Rhode creates a new door and calmly walks over to Tyki. That could work! Suddenly I do an overhead jump backwards, getting out of the candle's immediate reach. I roll over to Nezumi, kneeling in front of him. Just in time as the girl has realized that I am moving and started the attack. I can fend off most of the candles in front of the other raven but two scratch me, only lightly though. After a short confirming look to Nezumi I start off towards the Noahs. Rhode noticed and now hurriedly drags the injured away by his arms, nearly throwing him through her door.

"Well, see you next time!" she shouts at me, but fast shutting the door and disappearing.

I let out a loud, disapproving growl. I still have a hard time to see anything else but red. This fucking guy nearly killed the moyashi and fucking got away! It's only Nezumi's voice and him limping over to me that rips me out of my rage.

"Kanda! Calm yourself! We have to go back!" his voice sounds pained.

I turn angrily, trying to wipe the red out of my vision.

"I need medical attendance! And I bet Allen needs you!" he inquires.

Allen! That gets me back into reality. He was badly hurt the last time I saw him. I have to see him.

"You're right…" I mutter, a bit confused.

I put my sword back and help Nezumi up. As it goes too slow for me with the rat next to me, I simply hoist him up on my back. He doesn't complain. I run again at top speed although my muscles scream in pain. We soon burst out on the clearing.

I stop, fighting to regain breath, and let the other raven down. At that moment Shion exits Allen's tent, blood all over his hands. Even though my exhaustion I sprint over to him dragging Nezumi with me.

"How is he?" I ask frightened.

Shion exchanges a look with Nezumi then answers me with a small smile. "Don't worry he will pull trough. He has received some severe injuries but they will heal in time. I stitched him up," at that Nezumi winces.

"Thank you, really," I say, lightly bowing in front of the white head.

He shakes his head. "It's fine. Allen is my friend as well and you protected Nezumi and healed him back then."

I nod. "Can I go in?"

"Are you injured?"

"Nothing serious…"

"Okay, but be careful."

I nod again but when I try to step in Shion catches my wrist. "But we have to talk later. You have no idea how much emotional turmoil you caused him."

I turn my look down, resigned. Shion releases me and I continue. Inside Allen is laying on a blanket, bandages all over his chest and arms, the rest covered by another blanket. He is sleeping peacefully but I can see the pain he is in. It hurts in my chest to see him like that. I sit next to him, extending my hand, and caress his cheek softly.

"I'm really sorry, moyashi. I didn't want to hurt you. But I have my reasons, I hope you will understand once you wake up."

I fall asleep next to him, sitting up, due to exhaustion.

* * *

Some hours later I wake up to someone lightly shaking me. When I force my eyes open I see Shion leaning over me. I groan but sit back up. I cast a look over to the moyashi only to see him still sleeping. Shion taps me on the shoulder and I turn to him. He has cleaned himself, no more blood on his hands or clothes. Behind him is Nezumi, his arms crossed. I can see bandages on his shoulder.

Shion sits down in front of me and the rat close to him. He looks like he wants to protect the white head. From me or what? Why would I attack him? I saved both of them after all. And at the moment I am far too tired to do anything like that, Lavi could maybe bring me to that point again, but not Shion. The white head is looking at me with a hard look. I have never see him like that. Where did that naïve idiot we met originally go?

"So what do you want?" I ask irritated even though I know the answer.

"You know why we're here!" Nezumi scoffs back. I only glare at him.

Shion lays a hand on his boyfriend's to calm him. "It's about Allen…" he stops apparently not really knowing how to say it.

"The past days he got in a fucking depression because you ran off without confessing your true feelings!" the other raven growls. Apparently the pain is getting to him.

"Nezumi!" Shion hisses, then he turns to me.

"But it's true. Kanda…" he lays a hand on my shoulder, "I know you care about Allen. Maybe even love him. But why did you run off then when he confessed?"

I avert my eyes, contemplating a moment, then I simply go with my usual attitude and scoff at him. "None of your business!"

But suddenly Shion is at my collar gripping it tight and shouting at me. "It is! Allen is a good friend and I don't want to see him be hurt only because you are too stubborn to admit your feelings to him!"

Even I can only stare wide-eyed at his complete change in behaviour. Nezumi hurriedly stands up and grabs the white-head at the shoulders, wincing when he uses his injured arm.

"Shion! It's enough! Let him talk first."

The smaller immediately calms down and cuddles into the raven's arms, who stares at me with a blank gaze. I look at him questioningly but he only shakes his head.

"It would be better if you answer him."

I lower my head. It's useless to pretend any longer. They saw through me.

"It's true. I like him…"

"But why don't you act on it then?" Shion questions with an incredulous look.

"I can't. There are some… secrets from my past why I can't anymore. I would only hurt the moyashi eventually and he deserves something better," I explain in a low voice.

"Does he know about these things from your past?"

"Yes, most of it."

"Then he can understand you, whatever you do. I also think that he is the one who knows the best what he deserves or wants."

I shake my head sadly. "No, he is such a good person. A fool maybe, but a great person. So he deserves someone who can really care for him. I can't."

"You can care. And you hurt him enough by what you did the past days."

"I know, I didn't mean to actually hurt him."

"I believe you that, but you did. He cried when he came back that evening and came close to a break down these past days."

"I never wanted that," I lower my gaze, slightly ashamed of myself. I never knew it would affect Allen that deeply. Then I raise my head again.

"Can you tell him that I am sorry when he wakes up from me?"

"What are you - ?" Shion starts but is cut off by Nezumi who kept silent before.

"Oh no! You are not going to run away again! This time you are going to talk with him. If you can stand pushing him away then do so. Fine with me, but clear that situation up!" He is glaring at me.

But before I can retort Allen groans, indicating that he might wake up soon. I hurriedly stand up and head to the entrance of the tent. Nezumi grabs my wrist when I want to walk past him.

"You're not – "

"I will talk to him. I just need some time alone to think. So let me go!"

He throws me a last look but lets go of my arm and I walk out hurriedly.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry, I suck at fight Scenes.**

 **So only two more chapters to go. Next time we will see how Kanda decides.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. Next chapter on monday. Hope to see you then.**


	21. Finally talking it out

**Hello everyone,**

 **yay, second to last chapter for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either No.6 nor DGM though I wish I would sometimes.**

* * *

Allen's POV

Damn! Everything hurts! This asshole Tyki tried to kill me again. At the moment I am lying on my covers not really sleeping anymore but my eyes still closed. It's been nearly six days since the attack. The first time I woke up Shion and Nezumi were there. They explained to me what happened after I blacked out. That Shion brought me back to the camp and stitched me up. That Kanda practically defeated Tyki before Rhode dragged him away. Yes, that's also the last thing I remember. Kanda coming to safe me and the slightly panicked look on his face. Soothing me with the fact that he does care about me.

There was also one time on the first night that I woke up for a moment and saw him sitting next to me, watching over me. He had a concerned look on and smiled as soon as my eyes opened. But I was still too dizzy from the injuries to stay awake for long so practically as soon as I could really distinguish his features I drifted back to unconsciousness. In the end I decided it was a dream as he would never smile like that.

Today is the day I am finally allowed to go out again. For the past time Shion forbid me to go further than the border of the clearing we're in. He and Nezumi looked after me. Though I haven't seen Kanda in the whole time except that dream. There were no akuma attacks either so I figured he was hunting. On the other hand he couldn't be fighting all that time he was nowhere to be seen. Shion though ensured me that he was always there when I was sleeping, actually watching over me. Needless to say I didn't really believe him. Nezumi said the same and both urged me to confront him as soon as I am better, meaning today. I would have done it anyway as I finally have enough of this anxiety. If he wants to reject me then he should simply get it over with. Nonetheless the way he looked when he came to my rescue gives me hope and I also refuse to give up.

So I open my eyes. Today I will talk to him and get a clear answer out of him, even if he doesn't want to. I slowly sit up. Moving still hurts a bit, but nothing that I can't deal with. Shion comes in with some food for me.

"Good morning Allen. How do you feel?"

"Better than yesterday," I answer with a polite smile.

He nods and sets the food down, motioning for me to sit up. I eat while he redresses my wounds. In the end he nods another time.

"They are healing well. I think today you can finally go out again. Just don't strain yourself and no fighting if avoidable," he says with a concerned look.

I nod, "I know. Thank you, Shion. I will be careful."

He sits there for a moment, hands in his lap and his gaze downcast before he looks up at me with a stern face.

"Allen… I know it's not my business, but… can you please talk to Kanda? I can tell how much you are hurting because of this, both of you. And I don't want to see that any longer."

"I will," I say, ignoring the part about Kanda hurting as well, "but I can't promise anything…"

He nods another time, this time eagerly. Then he takes the soiled bandages and the now empty plates and heads out, probably cuddling with Nezumi. I sigh and start to put on my shirt, coat and shoes, occasionally wincing. I stand up, swaying for a moment but then walk out.

And as I predicted Nezumi and Sion are sitting close. I roll my eyes and start looking around for my companion, or maybe rather some clue where he went as I don't want to search the whole forest for him. I am not that strong yet. Of course he is not here and not any clue either. But then I suddenly hear Nezumi's voice.

"He's on the cliff. The one he fell off back then."

"Huh?" is my reaction not really expecting anything like that.

"Kanda. You're looking for him aren't you? He was sitting on that cliff when I saw him," he clears up.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you," I scratch the back of my head.

He nods. Both of their eyes are following me as I walk over the round and into the woods. I know they want us to clear the situation up and to get together if possible.

* * *

I walk through the forest for quite some time taking a break in between as I got (obviously) lost. Finally I see light through the trees and know the cliff is ahead. I walk out on it and there he is. Kanda is standing with the back to me, looking into the distance. He stands tall and slightly stiff like always. His arms are crossed and his ponytail is moving in the breeze. I stand there mesmerized for at least a minute. I haven't seen him for close to two weeks, apart from the two half dead moments. But after that I step out.

"Kanda," I address him carefully. He stiffens but doesn't show in any other way that he acknowledges me being there.

"Kanda," I begin again, "I… I really want to clear this up. It's been nagging me for all the time."

He doesn't say anything. I kinda expected that.

"Why… Why did you run away?" I ask, with a pleading tone in my voice.

He keeps silent for some moments. I am standing in the back, not daring to take a step closer to him, wringing my hands in nervousness. Then finally he speaks up, careful and without turning around. The harsh tone is nearly gone from his voice.

"I couldn't face you"

An answer to my question, sure. But it only builds up more questions.

"Why?"

"I'm not good with feelings or words and you felt so much for me"

What's that supposed to mean? It could mean anything. Damn, couldn't he be a bit clearer? I really have to drag everything out of him. Not good with words, no shit.

"Then w-what do you feel about m-me?"

A moment of silence.

"Too much"

"You mean you regret liking me?" I ask in a disappointed tone.

Silence again.

"No, that's not what I mean," and then so silent that the wind nearly carries away, "And it's not just liking…"

My heart jumps in my chest out of joy. He is actually returning my feelings. But then I even less understand why he acted like he did? I step closer to him, now in arm's length. He still doesn't turn and keeps looking in the distance.

"Then why? Why are you pushing me away?" I ask desperate.

He doesn't react.

"Kanda! Why? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" I nearly shout at him, my injured chest protesting against the strain.

"Because we can't be together moyashi! That's why! We just can't!" he yells back, shooting around now before his voice changes back to sad, "And I know that it hurts!"

His fist are clenching on his sides. There is a mixture of anger and sadness in this deep eyes of his. My face immediately softens at this picture. He is even more lost about this situation than I am. But there is something keeping him from acting on his feelings and I am sure it's not only the church's rules as he never seemed someone to care much about these things.

"Why can't we? I don't care about the rules of the bible. Love is something you can't control. So why not? Are you that disgusted at the thought of being with a cursed person?"

My hands are shaking as I lay them on his shoulders, noticing their tenseness. I really don't want to hear him say 'yes' to that question, but it's the only reason I can think of at the moment. But he shakes his head vigorously.

"No, that's not it! It's not your fault. It's me…"

"You? What do you mean?"

He turns around harshly, my hands falling off his shoulders. I sigh inwardly. He is really difficult. If he would be a bit more cooperative. Saying more than just some hints, nobody could figure it out from only that.

"What do you mean, Kanda? If you ask me there is nothing wrong with you." I inquire.

"Nothing wrong with me?" he snorts sarcastically, "I am not even a normal human! I'm a fucking lab experiment."

That's his problem? I don't give a shit about that. Okay, I admit I was shocked when he told me, but who wouldn't. Nonetheless he is still who he is, no matter if he was created by scientists or 10 years younger than he looks like or his brain someone else's. For me he is still the Kanda I met and the man I fell in love with.

"I don't care about that. You are still you, no matter what. And I love you for what you are, even when I know your past. It's not like you chose to be what you are. And if it helps you, I'm not normal either. I'm cursed after all."

"But I'm a fucking monster! A weapon created for the sole purpose to win this godforsaken war. I even killed my best friend!"

I chuckle, "Well, don't we fit then? I am a Noah, if you have forgotten. I have the 14th's memory in me and it's possible that I will one day attack the Order."

He seems at a loss of words for a moment and I hope that was all he had to bring forth. But no such luck as he continues in a low voice.

"But I will die! I don't have that much longer to live anymore. You will only be hurt!"

Ah yes, that's actually a point I as well dread to think about. Nonetheless I am sure that there is a way around it. And over the time I learned that as long as you do your best and have some hope it will work out somehow (at least I still believe that at the moment).

"We will find a way. Don't worry. I am sure Komui or someone else will be able to make something to avoid that." I say it in a voice as firm as I can manage to make him believe it as well.

His shoulders slump down and I carefully lift one of my hands to lay it on his shoulder, he doesn't do anything against it anymore.

"No, moyashi. You deserve better than me. You are one of the most caring persons in the whole world. You need someone who can give you all the affection you deserve. I can't. I am not able to. And in the end I will only hurt you."

I smile softly. He does only think of me and makes himself so much lower than he actually is. Who would have thought that behind the harsh façade was something like this.

"I don't care, Kanda," I take another step forward, embracing him from behind, smiling as he doesn't resist the contact, "I know how you are and that you won't be able to change that much. And I don't expect that either. We both have our quirks and we won't lose them. Still you have a soft side as well, I saw it. You may be not as affectionate as others, but you can be caring too. And that's all I need, after all I knew that before."

His body loses the last bit of tenseness. He has run out of arguments now, I know it. The pressure from the past days leaves his body to exhaustion. One last try though he still gives.

"We still can't moyashi. It's forbidden, the church considers it a sin. And we work for the church if you haven't noticed."

I smile softly, ignoring my nickname. "As I said I don't care about their rules and neither do you. As for the Order. Our friends will accept it and the others don't need to know. And even if they find it out, they can't simply send us away, they need us for the war."

"But…"

"Kanda. I don't care! I love you and you love me. I want to be closer to you. If you don't want to just say so. I'd be fine with it," I cut him off, exasperated.

He sighs and starts to move in my embrace. I loosen my hold to allow him to do what he wants to. He turns around to me, his gaze is on the ground.

"I do want to, moyashi. Just…"

"Then nothing 'just', BaKanda," I say softly.

Then I bring my right hand up to play with one of the long strands framing his face, running my fingers through the dark silky texture. My other hand lays on his shoulder. His face slowly lifts back up. His beautiful cobalt orbs meeting mine. I smile at him, a genuine one. His face relaxes too when he sees me doing that and even the corners of his mouth go up into something akin to a real smile. Even though he needs training at that, it still looks beautiful. He leans slightly forward, his forehead meeting mine. His right hand runs carefully over my red scar, caressing my cheek while the other settles on my waist.

I smile up at him, titling my head a little. We stay like that for some time, only losing ourselves in the other's eyes. Then he carefully leans closer down to me, his lips coming closer as well. I slowly move upwards to meet him and our lips connect. It's only a careful kiss, soft and tender and pure emotion. Even though he never directly said 'I love you' I know he does through the kiss. Like he said, he is not good with words.

Even after we have separated the kiss we still stay there for quite some time, only holding each other and enjoying finally not being alone anymore.

What none of us noticed were the two figures hiding behind some trees. Yep, Nezumi and Shion followed us, to make sure we would sort it out.

* * *

When we return to the camp though they are already there, sitting close. Shion has dozed off with his head on Nezumi's shoulder. The raven smirks at us when we enter.

"So you finally talked it out?"

I blush and Kanda scowls. We both look away, but that is enough for Nezumi to get it even if he hadn't listened in on the whole conversation. At that moment Shion stirs awake.

"Hmm… What is it? Oh hey, Allen and Kanda. You okay?"

I smile, "Yes, everything fine, Shion. Thank you."

He grins and jumps up, throwing his arms around both of us. Kanda looks startled, nearly falling over. I chuckle when I see that. Nezumi appears to be unsure whether to glare at us or grin as well. In the end he decides for the latter.

"I'm so happy for you!" Shion chirps.

"Thank you. Me too. But could you maybe release me? I'm still injured and you're hurting me," I say.

He immediately lets go and takes a step back to Nezumi. Kanda is at my side as well as soon as he can move again.

"Are you okay, moyashi?" he asks worried. See? He has a really caring side! I said so.

I smile up at him. "I am fine. No need to worry."

"I wasn't worried," he denies but the light blush is more than telling.

I grin. I am looking forward to the time we will spend together in the future. One year before I would've never thought that one day I would want to be together with this idiot. But now he is my idiot.

We step forward towards my tent, but before we can pass the other two, Shion moves in front of us. We both look at him confused, Kanda is frowning. Though none of us had expected what comes next. The small white head raises his hand and… slaps Kanda directly across the cheek. I burst out laughing and so does Nezumi. Kanda's mouth is hanging open and he is looking at Shion stunned.

"What took you so long, you idiot?" the white head shouts, his face red and his cheeks puffed out.

Kanda looks baffled, but before he can snap, Nezumi pulls his boyfriend into his arms.

"I think this is enough, airhead," he smirks and leans down to kiss him.

I hear Kanda groan next to me, then he slips his arm under mine, supporting me and heads towards the tent.

"Oi, get a room, you two idiots," he shouts at Nezumi and Shion still lip-locking.

Then, without reacting to the retorts of the two, he opens the tent, leading me in. He carefully lays me down on the blanket. He sits next to me, while I pull off my coat and boots. Then he softly pushes me down.

"Rest now, moyashi. You are still not fully recovered and that was enough for one day."

He wants to stand up, but I stop him by catching his hand.

"Don't go, please," he looks at me quizzical, "Can you, you know,… maybe lay down with me?"

He smirks while I look away blushing. I hear rustling and when I turn I see him shrugging off his coat.

"Sure, moyashi," he says as he lays down under the cover and wraps his arms around me.

I pout, "My name is still Allen, BaKanda! You really have to learn that. We're a couple now!"

He chuckles, "I prefer moyashi nonetheless. But my name's not BaKanda either. You can call me Yuu."

My eyes widen. He just gave me a permission to use his first name, which he really dreads to hear normally. He smirks at me and softly strokes some white strands out of my face. Then he suddenly cringes.

"But do me a favour and only call me that in private. And not let the baka usagi hear of it."

I chuckle but then ask, "Sorry, but if you don't mind me asking. Why do you hate your first name that much?"

He stiffens but before I can apologize he answers, "Back then, you know… My best friend, the-the one I had to kill… He called me Yuu. It's just that I doesn't feel right to me for the others to call me that…"

He finishes and tightens his hold around me.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to…" I hastily start, but he shakes his head.

"No, it's okay, moyashi. Let's just not talk about my past anymore, okay?"

I nod and feel my eyelids getting heavy. Slowly they fall close as I drift asleep in Kanda's arms. This was a day I will never forget, that's for sure.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **I hope you liked the scene. If you don't, please remember: This is the first story I ever wrote, so I'm not that good yet.**

 **Also sorry if Kanda was too OOC, I know. But like I said earlier, in my opinion he is all hard shell and sof core. That's why I made him act like that. And also Kanda is just so socially awkward that he simply can't handle the situation with Allen.**

 **So only one chapter left, after next monday the story is at an end.**

 **Anyone an interest in a Sequel?**

 **I would really appreaciate some feedback.**

 **So hope to see you still for the last chapter.**


	22. Coming home

**Hello everyone,**

 **So here we are, last chapter! I can't believe I actually made it that far.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately even for the last chapter I couldn't aquire any rights of these guys, so not mine ;).**

* * *

Allen's POV

Two days pass. I make a full recovery. I am again able to fight off akuma even though Kanda refuses to let me and takes all attackers by himself. Now that we got together he became a bit protective if you ask me, but I don't mind in the slightest. We also made a deal that in public we will still mostly behave like we did before, fighting and pretending to hate each other. But when we're alone or only with people we trust we can act as a couple. What doesn't mean we don't fight actually. It is part of our relationship as well and none of us want to miss out on it.

Right now we are walking through the forest together with Shion and Nezumi. Suddenly a white light erupts on a clearing in front of us and something sends shivers down my back. When we step closer I see to my shock that it's an ark gate. What's that doing here? I didn't call it for sure.

Kanda and I exchange a look, then I carefully take step for step forward until I walk through the gate, holding the raven's hand. As soon as we're in, I find myself in the piano room. Kanda comes in behind me, looking around. Nezumi and Shion follow, looking startled.

"Where are we?" the white head asks.

"It's the ark," I answer, "The piano room, it's a special room from where you can control the ark."

"And why are we here?"

Again I look at my boyfriend, "I'm not sure. Earlier it didn't show any sign to being able to open a passage to your world. But the ark was what brought you two here, so maybe it has decided to bring you back now…" I suggest and Kanda shrugs. Of course he understands the ark even less than I do.

"The ark 'decided'? Does it have it's own will?" Nezumi asks incredulously.

"I don't know," I shrug, "Actually that wouldn't surprise me…"

"Maybe it was waiting for something!" Shion suddenly pipes in happily.

We all look at him quizzical (well maybe Kanda only scowls).

"Well, look at when it decided to open up!"

"And…?" I ask confused.

"Two days after you two got together! Maybe Nezumi and I were brought here so that we all four could get together!" he happily announces.

Nezumi face palms, I sweat drop and Kanda scoffs. This explanation is far too romantically. This is not some novel or something. Shion pouts and the other raven walks over, hitting him upside the head.

"I think you read too many books at home, airhead," he scolds his boyfriend who only pouts more.

"But how exactly do we get back now?" Nezumi asks when he turns to me.

"Hm, let me see," I detach myself from Kanda and walk over to the piano, "There is no connection established yet…"

Then I look up, "Nezumi, you said you heard a song when you came here. Can you sing it again and I will play to it."

He looks at me surprised but complies nonetheless. His beautiful voice fills the room as he sings the 14th's song. As if I don't know that by heart already, but I think it's vital that Nezumi has to sing it. My fingers move automatically, playing the tune to go with it.

At the end of the song suddenly a light appears to my left and when we finish the song it forms into a door. I take my hands from the keys and walk over to the others. We all look the door it with mixed emotions.

"So that's it?" Shion finally asks with a slightly sad voice.

I nod, "When you go through that door you should be back to your world. Though I can't guarantee where exactly you will come out…"

Silence falls over the room.

"That means this is time for goodbye, isn't it?" Shion asks again.

I nod and turn to him with a sad look. He steps closer to me and hugs me.

"It was great to meet you! I will miss you. Maybe one day you can visit us back," he says in my ear.

"Me too. I'm happy that we met you two," I answer him.

Nezumi and Kanda glare at each other for a moment then that subsides and they both nod in acknowledgement of the other.

"Take good care of Allen," Nezumi says.

Kanda nods and smirks, "I will. And so do you of Shion."

"Surely," the other smirks back.

At some point their similarities in behaviour start to creep me out.

I detach myself from Shion, who immediately flings himself at Kanda, startling the raven. He is berating the exorcist about looking after me and says his goodbyes. I stick to shaking hands with Nezumi. Then we split up again, standing face to face with our copies. Suddenly something comes to my mind.

"Here," I say and pull off the rose-cross from my uniform, "Now we just need something to hang it on…"

"Take this," Kanda pulls a red string out of his pocket.

"What's this?" I ask.

"I always have unused bands with me, baka," he answers begrudgingly.

I grin, thank him and pull it through a eyelet on the top of the metal piece. Then I hold it out to Nezumi and Shion.

"Now you will never forget what happened!"

Shion takes it thankful and tells us to say goodbye to the rest of the Order from them as well. They both smile at me and I answer with a genuine one of mine. Then they turn to the door, hand in hand. As I grip Kanda's hand as well, he intertwines our fingers. Nezumi and Shion turn again in front of the door. Nezumi looks not happy and Shion is at the brink of tears. But when the raven pushes it open a voice suddenly sounds through the room.

"This connection is special. It will be sealed immediately after the return is finished. It is only possible to reopen it in times of great danger. If there is no other place to be safe at."

But before any of us can react it quiets again. We are all stunned and look up at the ceiling. I am the first to recover and look at the two boys from No.6.

"Well maybe then we shouldn't hope for a back visit."

Nezumi chuckles, "No, we don't need any 'great danger', that's true."

"Then farewell, I would say," I smile sadly.

They both nod and Kanda squeezes my hand. After a last look and a goodbye wave, Nezumi and Shion look at each other for a moment and then walk into the corridor, hand in hand. I watch them and wave, even Kanda raises his hand shortly. Then the door snaps close, blocking them from our view. I sigh and bury my face in Kanda's chest, feeling his arms go around me.

"Don't worry, they will be fine," he whispers in my ear.

"I know," I look up at him, "But now we have to go back to the Order, don't we?"

He groans and detaches himself from me. I chuckle.

"I think I will call in first. They will get a heart attack if we just barge in."

He nods and I take out Timcampy. "Hey Tim, do me a favour and connect me to Komui."

The golem hurriedly complies and establishes the connection.

"Allen? Is this you? Did something happen? You didn't contact for a long time." I hear the supervisor's concerned voice from the device.

"Ah, yeah, sorry," I scratch the back of my head sheepishly while Kanda 'che's in the background, "We are both fine, nothing happened. It's just that we finally managed to get Nezumi and Shion back to their home world. We are in the ark now and will arrive at HQ shortly."

"That's great," he says, "Don't be surprised though if Linali and Lavi are there as soon as you set so much as a foot in. They literally awaited your return. You were away for quite some time after all."

Kanda and I both sweat drop at that. _'I don't think it's because we were away for five months but rather if we actually got together,'_ we think simultaneously.

I end the conversation with Komui and step to Kanda's side.

"Ready, Yuu?" I ask.

He groans, "For sure, Allen, though I'm not looking forward to meeting the rabbit."

I chuckle and he squeezes my hand, then walks through the piano room door into the city, until the door which has 'Headquarters' on it. He squeezes my hand another time and then lets go. I smile and stretch up to give him a short peck on the lips. He smiles at me then returns back to his usual frown.

I grin and push the door open and the bustling noise of the Order envelopes us. After we get past the guards we start to head for our rooms. But before we get any far suddenly a red blur crashes into Kanda. Lavi is hugging the now growling samurai and crying 'Yuu-chan, I missed you!' over again. Needless to say the Japanese is incredibly pissed off by it. I can't ponder long over it either though because I am caught by a pair of arms around my neck as well. When I look around startled I spot a grinning Linali.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, she simply grins back.

By now Kanda has pried the red head off of him and is threatening him with Mugen. Linali rolls her eyes and detaches herself from me. A clipboard appears in her hands and she hits the raven over the head with it. He growls at her but lets go of Lavi. I step next to Kanda. Now the other two are standing directly in front of us, grinning broadly. Nobody notices though when the raven and I let our hands brush together.

"Linali, Lavi, is something wrong?" I ask in the end as the two make no move to let us pass into the hallway.

"Nothing," Linali grins, "We were just curious if you finally managed to sort yourselves out?"

"Meaning?" I ask.

"Whether you finally got out of denial and became a couple!" Lavi nearly yells. Luckily there are not many people around.

I blush heavily and Kanda does too, even though only faintly. Linali squeals and hugs me, congratulating us. Lavi starts a cheer until Mugen is on his throat again.

"Shut the fuck up, baka usagi! We don't need bloody everyone to know!" he hisses at the red head.

The other pouts, "Maa, but I'm just so happy for you, Yuu-chan! And really didn't Allen tame you at least a bit!"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Kanda shouts. Lavi, finally sensing the danger, runs away, the raven following with his sword.

Linali and I stay there, laughing, and watch the two boys chase each other. I laugh whole-heartedly. I always loved that. But now it's even better because apart from a family I even have someone who loves me for what I am. For now I am able to discharge all dark thoughts about the war and about the past. For just a moment my life is perfect.

* * *

Shion's POV

I groan as I open my eyes. I have a headache. What did just happen? It was completely dark again. Oh yes, we were in the ark and got into the passage, then we suddenly fell. We fell for a long time again and apparently lost consciousness again.

Dull light is flooding my pupils. I feel something shift under my head. When I look over I see grey-black hair. It's Nezumi. He is laying next to me with my head on his shoulder. I smile softly when I remember that we are a couple now. His fascinating grey eyes open slowly and finally focus on me. A smile stretches over his face as well.

"Hey Shion. You okay?"

I nod and sit up, "You too?"

"I'm fine," he follows my example and takes a look around.

I do so too and notice that we are directly in front of Inukashi's hotel. I grin. Nezumi though scowls lightly and then pulls me up to my feet, one arm still around my shoulders.

"So we're back in the west-block…" he murmurs.

I smile up at him, "Yes, back home. It doesn't look different at all. Not even the season seems to have changed, even though we were five months there."

"Yeah, that's true. It seems like a dream now…"

"But it wasn't," I grin and pull the cross Allen gave us out of my pocket and show it to him.

He smiles and lays his other arm around my waist. I put the gift away and let my arms encircle his neck.

"And this is a part of this 'dream' I want to never change," I smile at him happily.

"Me neither," he answers and leans down to meet my lips with his.

I smile and follow his movements. We meet in a soft kiss. After we part for air, he draws me closer and the next kiss gets more passionate.

Until we are interrupted by a loud scream accompanied by a bark.

"Aaaah! What the hell is that?"

We hurriedly let go of each other and look in the direction of the sound. I see a flustered dog-keeper standing there, pointing an accusing finger at us, looking shocked.

Nezumi grins, "Hey Inukashi. What's the problem?"

"Do you really have to ask that? What is wrong with you?" she nearly squeaks, "You two disappear for five days and the next time I find you, you're making out in front of my hotel! That's just not normal!"

We both snicker, but then turn to each other.

"Five days? Apparently the ark made days out of months. That's good," Nezumi says and I nod.

"Hey!" Inukashi shouts, "I want an explanation!"

Nezumi laughs, "You won't believe it when we tell you."

"Don't underestimate me, stupid rat!" she shouts back.

Nezumi though only laughs again at the nickname Kanda used as well. Suddenly a hand slaps on my back.

"Shion! There you are! I was worried! Where were you in the past five days?"

As I turn I see a half drunken Rikiga. Inukashi points at us accusingly.

"When I found them they were snogging each other's face off!"

"What? How can you do that to our innocent Shion?!" the man threatens Nezumi with his bottle of alcohol.

The raven though only lays an arm around my waist protectively, pulling me closer and scoffs.

"Wherever we were, through what happened there, Shion is now my boyfriend!"

Rikiga's and Inukashi's jaws fall comically, causing me to laugh out loud.

"You got into a relationship?" the both shout shocked at the raven.

At that moment I feel small feet running up my arm. I find Nezumi's three mice Hamlet, Cravat and Tsukiyo settling themselves on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck.

"You three approve of that, don't you?" I grin at them. What I earn are positive squeaks.

I look forward and see Inukashi teasing Nezumi while Rikiga is fussing over him tainting me. I laugh and throw myself at my boyfriend who catches and embraces me. He smiles at me and gives me a peck on the lips, shocking the other two. Then we go back to the hotel to tell our story. Inukashi resumes her teasing of Nezumi, who is still holding me. Rikiga follows us.

I smile. Right now I wish I could stop time. Only for this moment to last longer, because I don't want anything to change for a second.

* * *

 **The end!**

 **So that's it for this Story! Thanks for reading like always.**

 **And thank you all for sticking with me till the end. I hope you liked it.**

 **So I am planning on a Sequel but I'm not sure if I'm gonna post it, because until it's only one page long in Word. ^^'**

 **If I do the title will be 'A different song, a different world'. As you maybe can guess it's gonna be a back visit of Allen and Kanda. Even though this is the usual way and maybe 'boring'. If you ask me two time the same world is also boring.**

 **Also important: Has anyone a problem with Mpreg? If you do I would advise you to not read the Sequel. And I don't want flames because you were warned.**

 **Anyway 'A song to change worlds' is finished please tell me your opinion on it, it's my first story after all.**

 **So maybe hope to see you at a different story. ;)**


End file.
